Of Mudbloods and Sex
by xx.butterflaii
Summary: [ ModernDay AU ] [ rating for later chapters ] When Lily leaves for the summer of sixth year, she comes back completely transformed. Presenting the new Lily Evans: sexy, dangerous, and utterly scandalous.
1. Crazy Train

**Of Mudbloods and Sex**

* * *

**(A/N: heyyy yeah it's crazy tokengirl here. When I'm not blubbering about monkeys and their purple palm tree pajamas or turtles with their pet rocks I try to write fanfiction. Though I do tend to rant about butterflies and flowers endlessly.**

**First harry potter fanfic, hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all recognizable characters/settings/spells/etc. in this fanfiction.)

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One – Crazy Train_

* * *

Lily Evans laughed as the train started up, leaving behind a very startled group of boys on the platform. She waved cheekily at them as the train started moving faster. 

"Buh-bye now!" she called as it sped up. "Hope you get home safely!"

"Hey! Wait! Evans! _Evans_!" one of them called. Slightly tall and muscular, he shook his long, black hair out of his eyes as he and his friends ran to catch up – or try to jump on – the train.

"You can't leave us here!" he called again, sounding a bit frantic.

"Oh, yes I can, Black!" Lily Evans called back, laughing. "I'm not in charge of the train!"

"Lily!" another one shouted. He was also tall, and had dark, messy, golden brown hair that complimented his gray-blue eyes. "Lily! You can't leave us stranded here!"

"Why don't you try jumping on the train, Lupin?" she yelled, still laughing, disappearing into the train.

The tallest one swore under his breath. He hadn't called to her yet, but that was because he was still shocked that she had been able to trick them all to miss the train. He had messy, black hair that stuck out at odd angles and made him look like he had just gotten off a broom. As he ran his hand through his hair, one could see his muscles flex just enough so you could see the outline through his shirt. "I'm going to…" he muttered profanities under his breath as he sped up, trying to catch up to the train.

James Potter was very annoyed. It was the last day of sixth year, and everyone was getting ready to go home. As he and his friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew walked over to the train, they had been stopped by this very redhead who – surprisingly – was smiling and waiting for them by the train. They had started chatting – she had actually _laughed_, not the taunting laugh from someone who hated him, but laughed with enjoyment – and all the suspicions he had been holding back had disappeared.

Instead, a hope grew in his chest as he smiled and joked along with her and his friends. A foolish hope that Lily Evans – the only girl to ever reject him, repeatedly – might actually like him now.

Her eyes sparkled as she laughed, and he got distracted. He showed off a little, receiving amused looks from his friends, and an especially knowing one from Remus. Ignoring them, he could only focus on her eyes and her laugh – if only he could make her laugh more so that he could hear it ringing in his ears forevermore – and he did not notice her stepping on to the train, still leaning out the window to talk to them, then finally, the train starting to move without them.

Again he swore, knowing better than to trust that redhead ever again. She could almost be a Marauderette – she would have been a brilliant prankster.

James shook those thoughts out of his head before turning to the situation at hand. He looked up and down the train frantically, trying to find a way to get his three friends and himself onto the speeding train.

As the train sped by, James caught a flash of a luggage carriage, and he hit himself in the head at his own stupidity.

"Mates!" he yelled. "Summon your broomsticks!"

"What?" Peter asked stupidly. He was having a hard time keeping up with the other boys. His dull blonde hair matted against his round head as he wheezed. He was rather round compared to the other boys – actually, everyone else – and had wide, runny eyes. It may be because of this that he was rather overlooked when it came to talking about the Marauders – after all, Black and Potter – and sometimes Lupin – were considered the school heartthrobs.

"I said summon your brooms!" James yelled and he whipped out his wand. "_Accio_ broomstick!"

As Sirius, Remus, and Peter followed suit, James kept running, praying that the spell would work. A whizzing noise sounded through the air and James turned around, watching his broom sail towards him. In one fluid, practiced movement, he had leapt onto his broomstick and sped away alongside the train.

He chanced a glance behind him. Sirius had just jumped on in a similar fashion, and grinned at James as he started to catch up. Remus wasn't that bad of a flyer, too – he was right behind Sirius. And Peter… Let's just say that Peter had gotten knocked over by his broomstick, and had to stop to mount his broom and push off. At least he was in the air, and catching up – though quite shakily.

James rolled his eyes and pulled them forward and urged his broom onwards. Soon, he was flying faster than the train, and he pulled up to the window where Lily had disappeared behind. He flew forwards, glancing into windows and getting surprised looks and flirtatious glances – which he ignored – from the occupants inside.

* * *

Lily Evans sat back in the plush seat of the compartment in which she and her two best friends were occupying. They both turned wide eyes, looking at her as if she had told them the most absurd story from _The Quibbler_. 

"You did _what_?" Romanda Wong stared at me with large dark brown eyes. Her bangs almost covered all of her eyes, giving her an innocent – yet mysterious – look, and her black hair framed her face, making her head look like a little bob. _Coconut_ was what they called her sometimes because of how her head looked as round as a coconut. She disliked it when anyone other than her two best friends called her that – it sounded like they were mocking her.

"Yes, could you, like, clear that up please?" Kirsty Denwood flipped her hair out of her face impatiently, looking at Lily with annoyed yet amused golden orange eyes. Kirsty was easily the loudest, most obnoxious, and prettiest of the group. She made up for Ro's quietness and Lily's lack of socializing. Her hair was a dirty blonde, though she could pass for a brunette sometimes, and between curly and wavy. She talked like most of the other girls in their year that cared about nothing but boys and gossip, but the difference was that she was quite smart for her year – she had gotten sixth highest in her O.W.L.s that year. Of course, she was beaten by Lily, Ro, and the three good-looking Marauders, as usual.

"What is there to clear, darling Kirst?" Lily said smugly. "I talked to the Marauders – "

"You mean, flirted."

Lily glared at Kirst and Ro giggled. Choosing to ignore her friend, she continued, saying, "and I guess they just lost track of time. The train started moving, and they tried chasing after it. I wouldn't worry if I were you," she said quickly, seeing their faces, "they _are_ the Marauders after all. They'll find a way."

And as if she was foreshadowing the next series of events, a large shadow came up outside their window.

Ro screamed and fell onto Kirst's lap.

"Oof," she uttered as she threw Ro off her into the seat next to her.

All Lily could do was stare out the window incredulously.

James Potter – Quidditch captain of Gryffindor, number one heartthrob of the school, and leader of the Marauders – was flying outside her window.

He grinned insolently at her, giving her a salute as Sirius laughed and Remus grinned behind him. They sped onwards on their brooms, and Lily followed with them with her eyes, pressing her face to the window, almost missing the shaking figure of Peter fly by. She saw them land on the roof and knock on one of the windows. Lily cursed.

"Some idiot is opening a window for them," she announced to her friends who had watched the whole scene surprised. She was about to get up and exit the compartment to see what the Marauders were up to when someone blocked her exit.

"Hello," he said pleasantly, leaning in the doorway. Remus and Sirius stood behind him – Sirius leaning on a wall, Remus standing with his arms crossed, both grinning.

James stood up properly, looking down at Lily, who was significantly shorter than he was. "Now," he said. "What were you trying to do, leaving us stranded in Hogwarts?"

Lily gulped, backing up a little bit. "Nothing," she lied quickly, then mentally slapping herself for uttering such a stupid lie.

_It's so pathetic it doesn't even _count_ as a lie anymore!_ she furiously thought, keeping her face carefully blank. James cocked his eyebrow, laughing.

"Nothing? Lily Evans, you _always_ have a reason to whatever you do." Her eyes flashed.

"Now I'm predictable, am I?" Lily hissed as he came closer. Ro and Kirst watched all of this with wide eyes, though they also shot glances at the two boys who were standing in the hall, making sure they wouldn't help their comrade in his taunting of Lily.

"Hm…" he thought. "Now what would you do if I said yes?"

Lily growled.

"Woah," he said, backing up quickly. "That's a new one." Lily rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, _Potter_?" she spat, though tiredly. James winced inside at the tone of voice. She almost sounded like –

_No. _James thought firmly. _She does not sound anything like Snape. Sure, they both despise me, but her voice is beautiful, especially when she sings and yells at me – yes, she sounds the best when she's yelling at me like she does all the time…_

"Potter? Potter!" Lily said, waving her hand in front of his face. James blinked and looked down at her, then replacing the charming smile he always had on his face.

"Yes, dear Evans?" he replied.

"Get out. Please." He cocked his eyebrow.

"Did I just hear Evans saying please?"

"Yes, and I won't ask again."

"Good," he replied, dropping on the seat opposite of Ro and Kirst. Lily looked at him, eyes wide in surprise, which quickly turned into anger.

"Potter! I said _out_!"

"Who's going to make me?"

He instantly regretted his decision. Faster than he could blink, her wand was at his throat. He gulped, but did not move.

"I said move." He shook his head.

There was a flash, a slamming of a door, and James found himself lying on the ground outside the compartment, his friends looking down on him concernedly.

"Prongs, you alright, mate?" Sirius asked as he helped James sit up. James groaned – that Evans could be brutal when she wanted to be.

"Yeah, just fine," James groaned as Remus pulled him up. Peter had finally caught up and looked down on the scene, breathing heavily.

"She gave you a fair beating, Prongs," Sirius said, hiding a grin.

James rolled his eyes.

"Padfoot?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

And so the train ride continued without any other unwanted surprises. Lily ended up laughing over the whole incident with her best friends and James nursed his hurt ego. 

Just like everyone thought would happen.

* * *

As Lily stepped off the train, she smiled and waved at her two best friends as they found their parents and walked off. Ro would be going back to her hometown, Hong Kong, for her summer and she had promised to owl Lily all about it. Kirst, when asked what she was going to do, just grinned and closed her mouth, refusing to say. As Lily waved her goodbye, she thought she might have seen Kirst hiding a mischievous grin before walking off with her parents. 

Lily shook her head at the foolishness of her friends and looked around for her parents. She squinted, thinking that she saw a flash of brown that could signify her parents. Suddenly, the crowd parted and she saw her parents looking around in a similar fashion for their daughter. A smile beaming on her face, Lily made a move to go over to her parents when she ended up crashing into someone.

"_Watch where you're going_," a voice sneered as she stepped back. She looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see.

"_Snape_," she spat. "_You_ should watch where you're going, you pompous brat. Didn't your mother ever teach you how to cross the road? You're supposed to look both left and right." Snape's eyes narrowed and Lily mentally slapped herself.

_We're not even crossing a road!_ Lily thought, watching Snape's movements carefully. _Nice to know I'm that dimwitted._

"Leave my mother out of this," Snape said, deadly calm. Then suddenly, he had his wand out and was looking at me with a malicious look upon his face.

And before Lily could do anything, a large blue bubble had surrounded her that sparkled with magic. Then in front of her, the bubble was sliced open – one slash from right to left downwards, one from left to right downwards, and one right across.

Lily paled. She knew that if that bubble hadn't magically appeared out of nowhere, she would have been the one sliced open.

The bubble dissipated into the air, and loud, angry footsteps came walking in Lily's direction. She turned to see who her savior was, and was shocked to see James Potter standing by her side, looking at Snape with the most dangerous look she had seen from him yet.

"_You_," he said furiously, taking a step towards Snape. "How dare you use a spell like that, especially in a public place? Just because you know our secret and we know yours will _not_ prevent me from telling the headmaster what injuries you could have inflicted on Evans have I not stopped you in time!"

Snape stared at James with his beady, black eyes steadily, with no sign of emotion, before silently turning and walking away.

James' fists curled. Just as he was about to go after Snape, Sirius and Remus grabbed hold of his arms, preventing him from moving.

"Let go, Sirius! Did you see what he was about to do to Evans? If I hadn't been keeping an eye on her, she would have been sliced in half!"

"_James_," Sirius said firmly. "Leave Snape and take care of the girl now, for chrissakes! She's trembling like a leaf!"

Indeed, Lily was still standing in the same spot she had been in before. Her fiery red hair was in large comparison to her white face and she struggled to keep her balance.

James eyes widened and rushed over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried eyes scanning over her face. Lily's eyes looked up into his face.

"Yes," she said, her voice rather far away. "I'm alright."

And then the ground came rushing up towards her, and she faded into darkness.

* * *

**(A/N: Whoohoo! Finally! I can go back to dancing with my pet iguanas!**

**Review, perhaps?)**


	2. Mothers, Floo, and Cookies

**Of Mudbloods and Sex**

* * *

**(A/N: heyy all of you! i didn't expect so many reviews for the first chapter - to all my reviewers, thanks!**

**sorry for taking so long to update. exams and a new semester and all... my play just went up and tonight's our last performance. Murder in the Cathedral by T. S. Eliot you know. hard work. i'll try and update more often, but give me time to write - if you want longer chapters, you may have to wait for maybe an update every one or two weeks. sorry again!**

**but anyway, on with the story! enjoy!)**

_

* * *

Chapter Two - Mothers, Floo, and Cookies

* * *

_  
Lily Evans opened her eyes slowly. She blinked confusedly at her surroundings before realizing that she had been transported to her bedroom. 

_Blimey… I don't remember coming back… unless…_

"Mum!" Lily yelled. "Mum?"

A middle-aged lady came running in, her brown hair tied back into a messy bun. She had an apron on and was carrying a mug of something. Her anxious expression changed into a wide smile when she saw her daughter was awake.

"Lily! I was so worried – " She rushed over to her daughter's bedside, placing the mug on to Lily's bedside table and sitting down next to her. Lily interrupted her mother, face anxious.

"Mum, what happened? How did I get back here? All I remember was getting off the train… then Snape and then… J – I mean, Potter…"

Her mother looked at her confusedly.

"Potter? Who… Oh, do you mean James? He was there when you fainted, remember? He tried to revive you with God knows what spell, but it wasn't working. He got his friend – Sirius Black, I think, charming young man – to come fetch us. Then he helped us get you into the car. He seemed rather worried about you. Oh, Lily – I was so worried!"

Lily blinked, and before she could react, her mother was hugging the life after her.

"Oh, Lily! You had just passed out like a lightbulb and – oh, James was such a nice chap, helping us out – I can't believe someone would ever try to – oh, my baby's growing up!"

Lily looked at her mother's hysterical figure. Mrs. Evans took a deep breath, sitting up on Lily's bed and wiping what looked like a tear from her eye.

"Er… Mum? How did your line of thought go from 'I'm-so-worried-about-Lily' to 'my little baby is growing up?'" Her mom smiled, sniffling.

"You're growing up and facing the outside world, Lily," she said, hugging her daughter, a little less forcefully than before. "Getting cursed by others, going to live in a house by yourself, chasing after _boys_…"

"What?" Lily said, interrupting her mother once again. The expression on her face was one of horror. "Did you just say that I would be staying in a house by myself? And what _about_ chasing boys?"

_Why in the world would my mother think that of me? And… did she sound just a _tad_ bit too proud at mentioning that I would actually be hunted down and _cursed Lily watched her mother warily, wanting to see her reaction to her question.

"Oh, I forgot. Kirst has invited you to stay with her in her family's summer house for vacation. Here," she said, handing me a rolled piece of parchment. "It just came today."

"Today? Wait… Mother, how long have I been unconscious?"

"Er…" Mrs. Evans looked like she was holding something back.

"Mum…"

"Four days?"

"Bloody hell!"

"_Lily Evans!_"

"Sorry, mum. But three days, mum! That's almost…" Lily did a quick calculation. "… five percent of my summer vacation – gone!"

"Lily…" her mother said threateningly. This was why she was reluctant to tell Lily how long she had been in bed – she knew that Lily considered summer vacations as the best vacations of all, and prized every minute of it.

"Al_right_, mum." Her mother sighed.

"Lily, you should rest up. I want you to stay in bed, and – "

"Mother, really. I only fainted because I was in shock. I really wasn't hurt in anyway at all! If it wasn't for Potter, I'd be sliced into infinite little pieces. I'm _fine_, mum," when her mother looked at her daughter, horrified. "Never felt better!"

Mrs. Evans gave in, shaking her head. "Alright, dear. But I want you to _take it easy_. And don't forget to reply to your friend!" she called as she descended downstairs. Lily sighed, leaning back onto her bed's headboard. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

It was – for lack of a better term – weird for her. Her mother, coming up with ideas that were so out of proportion. Imagine her, Lily Evans, running around like a lunatic, chasing boys. Preposterous! Unimaginable! And her mother's underlying message… what was it? Lily didn't understand, and she found herself thinking of the events that happened at King's Cross.

James… saving her?

Her thoughts whirled, and she sighed.

_Great, just great. James has to go off and save my arse, and now I'm going to have to thank him sooner or later._ Lily sighed again. _Meddlesome prat. I wish I didn't have to contact him so much. Maybe he'll transfer to a different school during the summer,_ Lily thought hopefully. With this thought, she got up and brushed her hair. She chose a really casual outfit – a cami and a pair of shorts, since it was warm today – and she sat on her bed, brushing her hair.

If there was one thing that Lily was proud of, it was her hair. She liked the way it always seemed to change colors depending on the lighting, the way that it responded so well to all muggle contraptions that helped style her hair. She never had problems straightening it or curling it, nor did she have any trouble putting her hair in different styles. She smiled happily as her hair became smooth and sleek under the comb, the sunlight bouncing off it.

After she was done, she felt completely relaxed and at ease. Her hair shone, and she bustled about, making her bed and cleaning up. She noticed that her trunk was at the end of her bed and that, when she opened it, someone had rifled through it, trying to find a pair of pajamas for her. She smiled ruefully and got to work – reorganizing her closet, leaving her magical supplies in the trunk, and locking it with a simple charm just in case some muggle walked into her room.

When she was done, she looked around her room contentedly, and flopped onto her bed again.

_Home at last_, she thought.

She got up and walked over to her desk and sat down with the letter, ripping it open as she did so.

_Lily, _

_I heard about your accident and you've got Ro and me in a huge twist. Are you alright? And – may I just gasp right now – you were saved by _the_ James Potter? _

At this, Lily frowned, wondering how Kirst could possibly know about her little incident with Potter.

_We want to know details the moment you get over here. _

_Oh, right. Ro just chastised me for not explaining further what _here_ was. _Here_ is… the house my mum and pop rented for the summer! Ro's parents already agreed the moment she got home, so she arrived yesterday. _

_The best part? We're living _alone

Lily grinned. Alone? In a house? With her two best friends? This was going to be an awesome summer.

_So hurry up and ask your mum, you prat. I know you well enough to know that you're just sitting there daydreaming about coming over. Now hurry up – we've seen a couple of hot blokes around here. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss out, now will you? _

_With love, _

_Kirst (and Ro) _

_PS: Go on! Ask! _

Lily smiled broadly. A summer with her two best friends, a house, and hot blokes all around? This was going to be _the_ dream summer vacation!

Lily hurriedly grabbed up her letter and descended the stairs, determined to persuade her mother to let her go. Unfortunately, on the way, she happened in her haste to bump into someone very hard and send them flying down the stairs.

"Lily!" an indignant, high-pitched shriek came from the body falling down the stairs and Lily winced.

Petunia.

"I'm sorry, Petunia," she said, descending the stairs. Petunia had landed on her bottom and was looking up at her sulkily. She extended a hand to help, which Petunia ignored.

Lily shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She brushed by Petunia briskly and entered the kitchen, where a wonderful aroma was arising from a pot that Mrs. Evans was stirring. Lily grinned and announced, "Mum? I'm going to Kirst's summer house!"

Mrs. Evans smiled widely and hugged her daughter with one arm while still trying to stir with the other. "That's wonderful, darling. When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible! Can I go this afternoon? Please?" Lily begged, not wanting to waste the rest of her precious summer moping around the house.

"Now, Lily. You just unpacked. Why are you leaving so soon?" Mrs. Evans chided gently, sipping some of the soup from the stirring spoon. "Do you really hate us this much? And you haven't even seen your father yet. He's been worried sick about you."

Lily grimaced embarrassedly. She _had_ forgotten about her father, in her rush to get over to her friends.

"Alright, mum. I'll leave tomorrow then." Mrs. Evans smiled, proud of her responsible daughter.

"I've got to keep cooking. Your father's returning soon. Shoo, so I can get it done."

Lily smiled and walked out, back into her room. She took a quick shower and set about packing for tomorrow. She packed some clothing, hair and make-up essentials, and her summer homework. Then she frowned and took her homework out again, and putting it on her desk. She knew she would have no time to do any of her homework, so she set about doing it now.

She had finished about two rolls of parchment on her Potions essay and had moved onto her History of Magic homework when the doorbell rang, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed like a little girl, running down the steps and almost crashing into Petunia again. Another indignant shriek later, Lily had tackled her father, hugging him to death.

Mr. Evans chuckled and hugged his daughter back, patting her red hair. "And how's my Lily been doing?" he asked, releasing her from the hug and looking into her beaming face. "I hope you're alright now? I hope that rude boy hasn't done any permanent harm."

"No, not at all, father. My… friend shot a protecting spell at me before the curse hit its mark." Lily's one-hundred watt smile dimmed down to an eighty-watt when she hesitated at mentioning James.

_What _is_ he to me now?_ Lily wondered as her family sat down to dinner and proceeded to chat. _A friend? Certainly not an enemy… he did save my skin. I guess he _could_ be an acquaintance of mine… I could give him that chance. _

"Lily? Lily!" Petunia waved her hand impatiently in front of Lily's face, scowling. "Get your head out of the gutter and pass me the salt!"

"Petunia!" Mrs. Evans cried, ruefully. "Why can't you treat Lily better? She _is_ your only other sibling, you know."

Petunia sniffed.

"I will not consider any… _freak_ a sister of mine!" she muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, Lily heard and, though her stomach dropped, she scowled and was about to whip out her wand when her father intervened.

"Lily, dear," he said pleasantly, unaware of the little glaring battle going on between his daughters, "When are you leaving for the Denwood's summer house? Your mother told me that you have decided to stay there for the rest of your vacation."

"Yes, father. I'm leaving tomorrow in the morning. By Floo, I expect," Lily added as an after thought.

"Floo?" Mrs. Evans asked. "Is that some type of transportation that wizards use, darling?" At this, Petunia scowled and started stabbing the cake sitting on her plate viciously.

"Well, not really, mum," Lily said, hiding a grin at her mother's question and her sister's reaction to her mother's interest. "I'll show you when I leave."

After finishing dinner, Lily excused herself and went upstairs, continuing her homework. She found herself restless after she had finished her History of Magic paper on the rights of half-wizard, half-beasts in today's wizarding society. After trying to do her Arithmancy a number of times, she got up and went into her sister's room. It was an ugly shade of beige – like a rotten peach – and grabbed a few muggle magazines she found lying around. After sneaking back into her room, she opened one and grinned at the folly of muggles. She openly laughed at phrases like, "Miss Miss magic wand – makes your eyelashes fifty percent longer like magic!" and "Prom night – make it the most magical evening ever with rich, royal decorations of red and gold!"

Giggling away – and picking up good make-up advice along the way – she went through the first three magazines before realizing that she the rest of the house was dark and that she was the only one awake. She checked her clock before realizing that it was already two in the morning. Lily cursed under her breath, but not before yawning and stretching.

_Oh well_, Lily thought. _I guess I'll have to pack quickly tomorrow… _

She was fast asleep before her head touched the pillow.

* * *

Lily hurried around the house, packing last minute things into her trunk and checking her reflection in the mirror. She glanced again at the crumpled piece of parchment she held in her hand and sat down on the living room couch that faced the fireplace. 

"What time did your friend say she would be by, again, Lily?" Mrs Evans asked as she watched her daughter run around like a frantic chicken, clucking and tutting her way around the house. Lily looked back down at the parchment.

"At around one in the afternoon," she replied, finally relaxing into the sofa. She was relieved that she was able to pack everything to quickly, and was also able to finish off her Arithmancy so that she only had half the homework load she had yesterday. She would bring it along with her – besides, it's not like she wouldn't have time to finish it all at the house.

At ten past one, Lily was starting to get impatient. She wanted to actually _enjoy_ the rest of the summer, and here she was, having waited for twenty minutes in her living room, occasionally glancing at the clock and the fireplace, then at the piece of parchment in her hand. It was, by now, all wrinkled and Lily, realizing this, rolled her eyes and threw it into the nearest trashcan.

Suddenly, emerald fire exploded in her fireplace and two soot-covered figures tumbled out onto the carpet in front of Lily. Coughing, they stood up, only to have the breath squeezed out of them by a very excited and joyful Lily.

"Bloody hell, how long does it take you to Floo over here?" Lily asked, holding her friends in a death grip as they squeaked out their protests. Finally letting go, they pounced on her instead and tackled her to the ground, resulting in a tangle of giggling girls.

"Now, girls," Mrs. Evans said, coming in from the kitchen in an apron, "Don't hurt yourselves before your summer plans start. Would you like some cookies?" she asked, holding a container of freshly made chocolate chips.

Ro suddenly squealed and she lunged for the cookies, peeling off the cover and pulling one out. She smiled happily and started chewing.

"Well, at least you know that she likes your cooking," Kirst said to Mrs. Evans, laughingly. Mrs. Evans laughed as well, watching Ro gulp cookie after cookie down.

"Ro!" Lily cried, as Ro approached her tenth cookie, "Save some for the kitchen back at the house! We have all the rest of the summer to eat them all."

Ro hesitated, looking forlornly at the cookie she was about to stuff into her mouth. She sighed and placed the cookie back into the container, ignoring the grins on her friends faces.

As she stood up, Kirst and Lily moved Lily's trunk into the fireplace. Kirst opened a belt pouch that contained some light green, almost white powder. She reached in and took a handful, placing it into Lily's hand and accidentally pouring some onto the carpet. Mrs. Evans looked a little put off, but didn't say anything. Lily smiled at her mother apologetically. She knew how much her mother hated getting the house and furniture dirty.

"Alright, Lily?" Kirst asked as Lily stepped into the fireplace. Lily nodded and stood by her trunk, making sure that she was holding onto it securely. Ro walked over to stand by Kirst.

"We'll be there right after you," Ro promised as Mrs. Evans hugged her daughter goodbye.

"We're going to be Flooing to Kendrickson Hideaway, alright?" Kirst said, tucking a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. Lily nodded again and blew a kiss to her mother.

Standing up straight, she held her hand into front of her and opened it, letting the powder fall in front of her. Immediately, emerald flames surrounded her, licking her elbows with a warm tickling sensation.

"Kendrickson Hideaway!" Lily cried. And then she vanished.

* * *

**(A/N: yay! i know, barely anything happened in this chapter, please excuse me!**

**next up: the Kendrickson Hideaway. and... the formation of _the plan_...**

**Review? perhaps i may update faster...)**


	3. Kendrickson Hideaway

**Of Mudbloods and Sex**

* * *

**(A/N: here it is: chapter three. i had a no homework weekend for president's day weekend... _the_ most relaxing weekend i've had in awhile.**

and the fruit of my lazy days: this chapter, and the fourth chapter's already written, although it needs _heavy_ re-editing.

To my wonderful beta Jamie: thanks for helping me with this chapter!_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three  
_

* * *

Lily slammed her eyes closed as the whirling sensation continued. Although she understood that traveling by Floo was quite convenient, she never did like the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach while she was spinning around. It was like that teacup ride in Disneyland – she always threw up whenever her sister, _Petunia,_ made her ride with her.

_How long is this going to take?_ she wondered as the spinning continued. She renewed her grip on her trunk before wincing as the spinning continued.

Suddenly, she was thrown forward with her trunk onto a lush carpet. Lily groaned and got up, brushing off her robes and bending down to straighten her trunk. It had fallen over during the landing, and it looked like it was about to burst open from the impact.

_Curse this trunk_, Lily thought, annoyed. _I really need to get a new one. This one is getting too old._ Lily struggled to pull it up when something exploded out of the fireplace and made contact with her bottom.

Lily shrieked and was bowled over, getting hit in the face by various limbs before getting thrown face first into the carpet.

_Nice smelling carpet_, Lily thought as she waited for the person – or people – to get off of her. She was yanked up by the right arm into the smiling face of Ro and the giggles of Kirst. She put on a fake annoyed expression on her face before snapping, "Watch where you land, you klutzes!"

Kirst laughed and poked Lily in the ribs with her elbow, causing Lily to wince and rub her side. "You know you really don't care, Lily. You're just glad you're here."

Lily sighed, but couldn't suppress a smile from forming on her face.

"You're right, as always, Kirst."

Lily turned around, only to blink her eyes in surprise. The room that they had fallen into was elegantly furnished, with deep purple and silver being the main colors. Couches were placed to face the fireplace, and intricate tapestries and portraits littered the walls. The room had a large wall that was made all of glass which looked out across the well kept lawns.

Lily, having gotten over her surprise, grinned happily. _Bloody hell_, Lily thought. _I'm going to have fun in this house…_

"So what do you think?" Kirst asked, happily. Ro stepped up from behind Kirst, grinning.

"This… is going to be a wicked summer," Lily cried and she jumped up, hugging Kirst and Ro at the same time. They descended into giggles when a loud, business-like cough sounded from behind them.

Lily's head shot up and looked around, confused. Then she caught sight of one of the portraits looking down on them, politely waiting for them to stop laughing. Lily got up and dusted off her clothing and faced the portrait.

"Oh, right," Kirst said, rolling her eyes. "This is Holt. He's the butler here." Lily's eyebrows shot up, and looked back at the portrait.

Holt bowed, back completely straight, his proper wizarding robes never wrinkling.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mistress…?" he asked in a low, polite voice. Lily squinted up and her eyes widened in surprise when she caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were a startling light brown color, which would have been warm if they hadn't been cool and aloof.

"Lily, Lily Evans," she said, blinking. Holt nodded and announced, "I shall be telling the house elves to prepare your lunch. Do you have anything you would like to request?" he asked, his back ramrod straight.

Lily pondered for a minute before saying, "Spaghetti with meat sauce, perhaps?"

Holt nodded. Kirst told him happily that she would like a fudge sundae with sprinkles, receiving a few amused glances from her two best friends. And Ro uttered something softly that neither Kirst or Lily heard, but the butler had seemingly understood and bowed, disappearing out of the portrait, leaving a deep red background behind him.

"So now you've met Holt," Ro said. "He has a portrait in every room of the house, even the bathrooms. Of course, his portrait is covered with a cloth so he can only hear, but not see, into the bathrooms. Whenever you need him, just call for him and he should appear in the closest portrait," Kirst added.

"Blimey, you guys… this is probably the most wonderful house I've ever been in!" Lily said.

"Not really," Ro said. "I went over to Kirsty's house before coming here. You should see the _size_ of that house. It's completely unbelievable!"

Kirst laughed and said, "It's not all that, honestly." As Ro and Kirst argued good-naturedly about her house, Lily smiled inwardly. Ro would never lie and not a lot could surprise her, so if Ro said Kirst's house was of that size, it must be true.

Holt reappeared and announced that lunch would be ready in half an hour. Kirst took charge, her face wiping of all silliness of the argument that she just had, and nodded, thanking Holt. A bow later, Kirst exited the room and gave Lily a tour of the house.

Lily could not believe how pretty the house was. It had at least seven private wings, and another one that was just for gatherings and parties. Everything was coated in purples and silvers, even the portraits.

"Kirst? Why is everything purple and silver?" Lily asked, as they walked past the twentieth bathroom.

"Well, we chose it."

Lily stopped in her tracks to look at her friend curiously. "What do you mean, you chose it?"

"Well," Kirst elaborated, "When we came here it was all in shades of green and silver. We couldn't possibly live in Slytherin colors, now could we? So, instead, we told Holt that we wanted it purple and silver. I know, we could have chosen Gryffindor colors, but we didn't."

Lily looked around incredulously before her face broke into a grin.

"I approve of your selection of colors," Lily said, and continued on. Ro hid a smile behind her hand before jogging to catch up to her friends.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour of touring, Kirst turned a corner and with an exaggerated bow, announced, "Your wing, Mistress Lily." Lily rolled her eyes and opened the door, before gasping.

Lily faced the largest set of rooms she had ever seen. Everything was purple and silver, but was plush and furnished with the best that money could buy. Lily walked into the room in awe, before collapsing on her bed. She bounced a couple of times before stopping, and she closed her eyes, reveling in the comfort that the sheets gave her.

Ro laughed before slipping off her flip flops and bouncing up and down Lily's bed. Lily shrieked in indignation before grabbing a large, comfortable pillow and hitting the crazy Asian girl who was wreaking havoc on her bed.

Ro stopped, and looked down on Lily, shocked.

"You did _not_ just do that," Ro said, eyes wide. Lily grinned and nodded.

"Oh, _yes_, I did."

And the largest pillow fight Kendrickson Hideaway had ever seen begun.

* * *

All three girls collapsed onto Lily's bed, giggling. They hugged their pillows to their stomachs, gasping for breath. When they all caught sight of each other, they couldn't help but burst into laughter again.

"Forgive my barging in, Mistresses," a voice said behind a curtain. "But I am here to tell you that lunch is being served in the Emerald dining room."

Kirst sat up, shushing her friends, before replying, "Thank you, Holt. We'll be right there."

Kirst turned around and slapped her friends upside the head with her pillow. "Stop laughing," she said, her own eyes sparkling with amusement. "We need to eat before the food gets cold."

They exited Lily's room and made their way out of her wing of the house. Walking into a large, circular room, Kirsty paused, pointing to two doors to the left of Lily's.

"Those doors lead to my wing," she said, pointing to the one closest to Lily's, "and to Ro's wing," she said, pointing to the other one. "If you ever get lost, just state your destination and the room will tell you where to go."

Lily looked at her friend in confusion, but Kirst and Ro had already walked off to the front wing of the house. Lily caught up and followed her friends down two hallways and through a few doorways before entering a room on their left.

This room was different – the furniture and carpet was all in shades of green. The sunlight shone through the windows and lit up the room. A large dining table was set in the center of the room, with two doors at the back of the room, one on the right and one of the left.

All three made their way over there, and took their seats. As soon as they were seated, the doors opened and a couple of house-elves came in pushing three carts, four to a cart, and two of them lifted the covers off the trays. One cart held different drinks, in which Lily took an orange juice, and Kirst took a champagne. Lily rolled her eyes at this and her attention was caught by Romanda, who had a glass of something she didn't recognize.

"Ro, what is that?" Lily asked curiously as Kirst sipped her glass. Ro looked up, surprised, her fringe bouncing.

"Oh, it's nothing," Ro said happily. "It's called _boba tea_. It's this drink that I always drink back in Hong Kong. I can't believe that the house elves knew how to make it."

"Ooh," Lily said, eyeing the drink. "Could I try some?"

"Sure," Ro said, sliding the drink over. Lily took it and sucked through the straw. A sweet flavor filled her mouth and she enthusiastically kept on drinking, until something came up the straw and landed in her mouth.

"What the – " Lily exclaimed, her mouth full of little black beads. Ro giggled helplessly at her friend as Lily looked confused.

"Try chewing them, Lily!" Ro suggested, still laughing. Lily frowned and started chewing. The black beads were soft and mushy, and were actually quite fun to chew. Lily swallowed and grinned.

"That was good!" Lily announced. Ro smirked and grabbed the cup back to enjoy the rest of her drink. "Then get the house elves to make some for you," Ro said.

"Maybe I will," Lily said happily. The elves served the food, and Kirsty grinned widely when she saw her chocolate sundae. It probably the largest sundae Lily had ever seen, and Kirst dug into it with lots of enthusiasm. After smiling at the sight, she looked over at Ro who looked like she was eating some macaroni and cheese.

Lily gulped down the food, and smiled. It was cooked very well, and she hadn't had spaghetti with meat sauce for a long time. She dug in, but remembered her manners.

A little squeak caused Lily to look down to her right. A house-elf stood there with a piece of cloth she wore as a skirt, a napkin she used to cover her torso, and doily that she had placed on her head as a hat. The house-elf curtseyed.

"Hello, Mistress Lily," she squeaked. "Dolly is here to tell Mistress Lily that Dolly is going to be her personal house-elf. If Mistress Lily ever needs Dolly, Mistress Lily only needs to tell Holt and Dolly will be there as quickly as Dolly can!"

"Thank you, Dolly," Lily said, smiling. Dolly grinned and curtsied before running off into what seemed to be the kitchen with the other elves.

"Well, she's cute, don't you think?" Lily said to Ro and Kirst. They had watched this exchange without surprise, still munching on their food.

Suddenly, a house-elf came in with a beautiful owl perched on its shoulder. The barn owl hooted and took flight, landing on the back of Lily's chair.

"This letter came for Mistress Lily!" the house-elf squeaked and ran back into the kitchen.

Lily looked at it curiously. On the cover it said Lily Evans in a beautiful, yet masculine, handwriting. Lily flipped it over and saw a wax seal that was an interesting coat of arms. Lily peered at it closely and saw two lions rearing up and entwined by a ribbon that had floated down from a shield with a large 'P' in it. Lily frowned and opened the seal, only to release a jet of disgusting smell out into the room.

The three girls shrieked and tried to cover their noses in vain. The owl hooted and started flapping its wings, trying to drive away the smell from itself. The wind from its wings caused Lily's hair to fly all over the place.

"_Not_ helping!" Lily yelped as her nose and hair were both assaulted.

Then the house-elves ran in, only to start choking from the smell. As one, they snapped their fingers and the smell was gone. The three girls sighed in relief and thanked the house-elves.

"House-elves are really useful, don't you think?" Ro said. The other two nodded as Ro continued, "Their magic is really good for stuff around the house."

"Lily, hurry up and open the letter so we know who to curse into the next century for sending you that _smell_!" Kirsty said urgently, waving the letter in Lily's face. Lily snatched it, annoyed, but opened it anyway, though quite gingerly. She didn't know if something else was going to pop out of it.

She unfolded the letter and started reading.

_Dearest Lily, _

_I hope you liked the pleasant surprise I sent you. Consider it my gift to you after what you did on the train ride. _

_I was just wondering whether or not you – and your two friends, if need be – would like to come to a little pool party that I'm planning on later this summer._

If you would like to stay over before, it could be arranged. As long as you don't mind sleeping in the same bed as me. 

_A lovely summer to you, dearest. _

_Your loving James._

Lily fumed and she threw the letter down onto the table. Ro and Kirst leant over to read the letter before frowning as well.

"That… that _bloody Potter_! I hate him!" Lily fumed, crossing her arms.

"Well, you kind of deserved it." Ro ducked as a fork came flying her way.

"I don't care! Now I'm going to have to scrub myself a billion times to get rid of this smell!"

Both Ro and Kirst sniffed their clothing before clapping a hand to their mouths, their faces green.

"You're right," Ro said. "I'm going to have to do that, too." Kirst nodded, looking disgusted.

"Stupid Dungbombs!" Lily cried, crumpling the letter under her palm. "When I get back to Hogwarts, he won't have any Potter Juniors running around!"

They nodded but started staring at Lily from across the table. Lily's anger cooled immediately and she shifted uncomfortably, glancing between them both.

"What?" Lily asked, after a few minutes of this. She was getting irritated, not to mention nervous. _Potter, and now this_, she thought, annoyed.

"You know, Lily," Kirst said slowly. "You really need to see someone."

"What?" Now Lily was confused. "Are you implying that I'm crazy?"

"No… I meant as a _boyfriend_." Now Kirsty had an unnerving smile on her face.

Lily gulped and rolled her eyes. "Look who's talking. You both don't have boyfriends either." _How did this come up after Potter's prank? _

"Yes," Kirsty said, "But we don't need a guy. _You_ do."

"Wait, why? Why me?"

Ro looked back and forth between Kirst and Lily, not understanding. She shot a very confused look at Lily which she returned. Kirst continued grinning in a malevolent way, but seemed to be staring at a spot near Lily's head and not at the girl in question.

"No, no, no," Lily said firmly, but nervously. "Who are you talking about? And I don't need a boyfriend! I'm fine just by myself!"

"When was the last time you had a boyfriend, Lils?"

Lily hesitated. "Uh…"

"Who was the last one?" Kirst countered. "Was it that Chris bloke who you met a few summers ago? Like, in _fifth year_?"

Lily gulped. They were right – she hadn't had a boyfriend in about two years.

"Well, what about Ro?" Lily asked desperately. "She hasn't had a boyfriend!"

Ro cocked her eyebrow. "I went out with that David fellow in Ravenclaw earlier this year. And another fellow from Hufflepuff the year before."

Lily bit her lip. Ro was right, she did date those lads back then… How could she have not remembered?

"And you don't need to complain about me," Kirsty said, grinning. "I probably had more boyfriends than you two put together for the next ten years."

Lily paled. She really didn't want a boyfriend, nor did she want to know who the person that Kirst had suggested earlier was.

"Why me? And why now?" Lily asked.

"Because," Kirst said, "this is our last year in Hogwarts. After that, we'll be off into the world on our own. I know this is harsh, but do you really think we'll spend as much time with each other after that? We'll be separated. Sure, we'll keep in good touch in the first few years, but after that we'll have our own lives to worry about. This is our time to have as much fun with each other as possible, so we can remember when we grow old and ugly."

Although Lily smiled at the last sentence, she knew that her friend was speaking the truth. Her two buddies were going to be lifelong friends, but after they got jobs, they will have their own paths to follow. There will be no time to spend laughing over foolish things only a teenager could.

"And who's more fun to help – me, or you?" Ro asked, smiling slightly.

"Er, no," Lily said, still reluctant to give in. Lily's mind was racing, trying to find an excuse to give – but she knew that she really couldn't give the real reason.

Kirst and Ro grinned at the same time, and both said, "Turn around and look at the portrait behind you."

Lily, confused, turned around obediently and her eyes widened. There, a beautifully done portrait was hanging on the wall. The background was painted to show falling deep green fabric. And there was a couple in the picture. The woman was sitting in a chair, and the man had placed his hand on her shoulder in a caring, reassuring manner.

The woman was wearing deep robes of green that spread out elegantly around her. Her hands were folded prettily in her lap and she looked out at the world with beautiful green eyes. Two tendrils of her hair framed her fair face, the rest tied up in a sophisticated up-do. The man, with a strong, stubborn face, was looking out with hazel eyes and his dark hair fell forward into his eyes. This couple seemed young, but not that young – late twenties perhaps.

Lily gasped, and looked at the man. This portrait was a Muggle portrait and didn't move – but the man… the man seemed to remind her of someone.

"_Potter_?" she cried, spinning around in her chair to face her friends. They had triumphant grins on their faces. "You want me to date _Potter_?"

She got up, outraged, and proceeded to stomp out of the room. Ro ran after her while Kirst thanked the house-elves before following as well.

Ro had successfully stopped her friend from going anywhere and Kirst caught up. Lily was looking at them both like they had grown another limb.

"Potter? _Potter?_ For the love of Merlin! He just sent us a Dumgbomb letter! What are you _talking_ about? Are you sure you guys don't need to see someone? Or get shipped away in straitjackets? Because you guys sure sound like you need to – "

"Lily," Kirst said calmly. "Shut up."

Lily gulped and fell silent. Inside she was in hysterics – she couldn't go out with Potter!

"I can't go out with Potter," she said, more calm now. "He's an egotistical… selfish… no-good… slimy git!"

"Ah, but think, Lily," Kirst said, her eyes narrowing into slits of amber. "You can get back at him. Think of all the things he's done to you. All the pranks, the teasing, the rudeness. _You can get back at him_."

Lily looked at her, not understanding. Kirst sighed.

"_You can play him_."

Lily's head shot up, astonished. Ro's jaw dropped. She didn't realize that this was what Kirst had in mind.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, but interested.

"Look at all of the girls he's ever played. You can get back at him for all those girls. Think about it – you, playing _the_ player of Hogwarts. You know how he always asks you out. _You can use that to your advantage_."

Lily began to see a plan forming in her head. Still hesitating, Lily asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

A slow, evil grin spread on Kirst's lips.

"We're going to change you, Lily. You're going to be the complete opposite of what you are now. We're going to make you _the_ hottest girl at Hogwarts. No longer will you be the weird, red-haired, green-eyed girl everyone sees. And Ro and I will join you."

At this, Ro squeaked. "What? I'm doing no such thing!" she exclaimed, eyes wide and backing away.

"Oh, yes you are. You're going to help Lily and me get back at that no good egotistical prat. And you're going to be one of the hottest girls at school."

"M-m-me?" Ro squeaked. "I can't be that! I just can't!" A flash of a face went through her mind, and brought a flush to her cheeks.

Not noticing the suddenly red Ro, Kirst grinned, now happily, though she still held a little mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Oh, come on, now. It's going to be tons of fun! So how about it?"

Kirst turned to Lily, who had been staring at the carpet in front of her, contemplating.

_I can't do this!_ Lily thought frantically. _Even though it would be immensely self-satisfying… I could change myself. I wouldn't have to be Lily Evans, goody-two-shoes, the one who lets anyone and everyone walk all over her. I could – _would_ actually feel good about myself for the first time in my life… Would it be so bad to lead Potter on? He's probably led me on for the last five years he's asked me out… This would be a great opportunity to get back at him…_

As these thoughts whirled through her head, Lily glanced up at her two closest friends in the world. They knew more about her than her parents. They knew everything about her, and she knew everything about them.

And suddenly, something clicked in her mind and she straightened up, a determined look coming to her face.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**(A/N:(evil grin) and the wheels start turning...**

**so i lied. i said that the formation of the plan would be in here... it's in the next chapter, don't worry.**

and if i do say so myself, the fourth chapter is going to be very... interesting, to lightly put it.

**Review, perhaps?)**


	4. The Plan and More

**Of Mudbloods and Sex**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: due to the site server glitch thing that's going on, i've decided to hurry up and update two fanfictions before the log in thing is disabled. **

thanks for all the reviews! i greatly appreciate them. i've now decided that i'll update every two weeks or so. so check back every other monday / tuesday.

**NOTE: This section is rated a very strong T. well, thinking about it, it's not that bad. let me know what you feel about this chapter. it's my first time writing this sort of thing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and unrecognizable characters.)**

_**

* * *

**  
Chapter Four _

* * *

A mischievous grin appeared on Kirst's face. 

"All right. Let's go back to my quarters to talk about this. We really need to make a plan. Lay it out and everything."

All three hurried down through the hallways, exchanging smiles and looks all the way, though Ro seemed sort of shaky. They arrived back into the large, round room and entered the door next to Lily's.

The room they entered looked basically like Lily's, but it was filled with Kirst's stuff. Lily hadn't had a chance to unpack yet.

Kirst hurried over to her desk and pulled out a writing board, a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. She hurried back to the bed where her friends were sitting and sat down cross-legged. Placing the bottle of ink in the well of the board, she dipped the quill in and wrote at the top:

_The Plan_.

Lily and Ro rolled their eyes. It was so typical of Kirsty to make up the most unoriginal titles and names. Her owl was called Feathers, and her pet Siamese cat was called just that – Siamese.

Kirst paused, and looked at her friends.

"Well?" she asked. "I can't be the one who comes up with everything."

Lily suppressed a groan. Kirst always was the one with the starting ideas, but other than that, she couldn't think up anything at all. Lily grabbed the writing board, careful not to spill the ink, and placed it in her own lap. Kirst pouted but scrambled over to look at what Lily was writing.

"Well, what makes a 'hot' girl?" Lily asked, looking at the blank piece of parchment.

"A good body," Ro said.

"Yeah, good looks," Kirst continued.

"Perfect hair and make-up."

"Good clothing."

"Attitude."

"Aloofness."

"Good relationship skills."

"Knows how to flirt, kiss, et cetera."

Lily sat back, smiling contentedly. She had put down all the things they had suggested, with a little room under each to fill in extra things that they could do so they could fulfill that particular quality.

"Well, for a good body, we could always work out and get a tan at the beach," Lily said, putting that down under the right subheading.

"I could always hire a personal trainer for us," Kirst offered. Lily nodded, and wrote it down.

"Hair and make-up, we could find in magazines and things like that," Ro said. Lily wrote this down while Kirst said, "We could always get our own personal make-up artist to teach us about clothing, make-up, and hair."

Lily looked up at her friend, halfway through writing what her friend said.

"Kirst, where are we going to get the money to do that?" Lily asked. "For good personal trainers and make-up artists you need to pay a lot of money."

Kirst grinned. "That's where my parents' gold is going to help."

The three laughed and continued, although Ro and Lily exchanged uncomfortable glances. They knew that Kirsty was from a very rich family – her father was from an esteemed Pureblood family, and her mother was a Muggleborn witch – but if they allowed Kirst to do this, they were going to have to join in on the pay, too. Ro's family was not what you called rich, but they weren't in poverty either. Both her parents were Halfbloods, and came from Hong Kong, their parents moved to London for them to get a better education. They met at Hogwarts and married soon after – they were not surprised to find that their daughter would be attending their school.

Lily was of the Muggle-born middle class. Her parents had a mediocre income, and ever since the beginning of their friendship, Lily would feel uncomfortable whenever Kirst would offer up her money. Usually it was on trips they planned to do together, or gifts which Lily could not repay. Lily frowned and started scribbling away with her quill, making the decision to ask Kirst about the price of this sort of help later.

"Attitude," Ro said, looking up thoughtfully. "I could always look for books of that sort." Books – always Ro's answer for everything.

"For attitude?" Kirst scoffed. "No – all we have to do is rent a whole lot of chick flicks and copy what the popular girls do."

"That's a good idea," Lily said, writing down Kirst's idea. Ro nodded, knowing that that was an easier and far more entertaining way to get down this attribute.

"Aloofness is under attitude…" Lily mumbled, scribbling away. "What about good relationship skills and flirting? How are we supposed to find out stuff like that?"

Kirst grinned. "Easy. I'll teach you."

Ro's jaw dropped. "What?"

Kirst shrugged. "I've been in more relationships than either of you," she pointed out. "I probably have more skill in this kind of stuff than the two of you put together."

Lily frowned in annoyance, but she knew that Kirst was right. Lily sighed.

"What do you want us to do then?"

"Well," Kirst said, her face getting serious. "There are a lot of different types of flirting. One of them is…" she paused for dramatic effect. "Eye flirting."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just get on with it," she growled.

"Well, all you really have to do is look at him until he finds your gaze. Hold his gaze for about two seconds, then look away and pay attention to whatever you were doing before. This will pique his curiosity and make him glance at you more often. After awhile, find his gaze again, hold it longer, and smile. Then turn back to whatever you were doing again. If he's smart, he'll understand and come over to talk to you. _Then _you can start properly flirting."

Lily and Ro's ears were ringing with this Flirting 101 course they were getting. They tried to understand what Kirst was saying, knowing that Kirst's temper could easily rival Lily's.

"When you flirt with a guy, smile a lot and show off a little of your neck. Don't do it too obviously – you'll look like an idiot who can't control your head. Touch him on his arm when you get comfortable. Play with your hair. Just do small things for him to pay attention to you. Be playful or something. If you want him to kiss you, bite or lick your lips. If you're sitting, crossing and uncrossing your legs will attract his attention. Just don't do it too much."

Lily tried to organize all these facts that were being shot at her. Ro looked at Kirst, a little nervous.

"What… what if… we don't know how to kiss?" Ro blushed furiously, her bangs covering her eyes.

Lily and Kirsty looked at their friend, surprised.

"You've never kissed before?" Kirst asked, hugging her friend.

"No… you know that Hufflepuff guy I told you about? He… tried a lot to kiss me forcefully… so I guess I've always been afraid of kissing… He got so fed up with me that he broke up with me," she gulped a little bit, burying her head into Kirst's shoulder. Kirst shushed her, still hugging her friend.

"That's why you never told us why you guys broke up…" Lily murmured. She looked at her friend, rubbing her hand on her back comfortingly. Now Lily regretted not pushing the subject further. Her friend had carried on fine, but Lily could see the pain in her friend's eyes after the breakup. No one breakup was ever easy, but Lily felt guilty for not helping her quiet friend when she could have.

After a few silent minutes of comforting, Ro sat up, blinking her eyes. "You alright, Coconut?" Kirst asked, in an attempt to cheer her up. Ro smiled tentatively and nodded. Kirst looked at Lily, but for some odd reason, Lily wouldn't meet her gaze.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Kirst was alarmed. It was enough that _one_ of her friends was sad – now another one was sad as well! It was too much to ask of her. Kirst patted Lily's shoulder and Lily blushed furiously.

"No, it's not that… it's just that I've never kissed a guy before, either." Lily flinched as she came out with this little confession.

Now it was Ro's turn to look incredulously at Lily. Kirsty shook her head.

"Wait – _both_ of you have never kissed before? But I thought you dated, Lily – "

"I _did_," Lily said, defending herself. "I just only kissed them on the cheeks, never mouth to mouth."

Kirst looked at both her companions. "You both are nearly _seventeen_ and you've both _never kissed a guy on the lips before_?"

Ro and Lily looked away in embarrassment. Kirst shook her head in disbelief.

"Ro, get over here," Kirst commanded. Ro slowly got up and sat in front of Kirst, not knowing what she was about to do.

As Ro finished getting comfortable, Kirst looked at Ro intensely.

And she leaned in and kissed Ro full on the lips.

Ro's eyebrows shot up but her eyes closed reflexively. Lily sat there, shocked to the core.

_What in bloody hell?_ Lily thought. She frantically fought with herself over the decision to disrupt this uncomfortable situation but something stopped her from doing anything rash. It was all she could do not to gag on reflex from what was happening in front of her.

Kirst had a concentrating look on her face. Lily watched as Ro, too surprised to do anything but copy what her friend was doing, floundered in the kiss. After a minute, Ro finally got it and she seemed to understand what she was doing, although Ro did not lose the uncomfortable expression on her face that had been there since Kirst had placed her lips on Ro's.

Kirst broke the kiss and sat back, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Ro sat there, too shocked to say anything but watch Kirst sit back, satisfied.

"There," Kirst said. "You've got it." When Ro did not respond, Kirst hid a smile and said, "Shoo now. You're done."

Ro finally snapped out of it, and started stuttering nonsense. Kirst laughed goodnaturedly and turned towards Lily.

"Come on," she said, patting the space in front of her. Lily, still shocked and even more shocked at what she was about to do, sat in front of Kirst, not knowing what to do. The only thing she _did_ know, though, was that she knew Kirst enough to trust what she was going to do.

"Give me your hands," Kirst said, holding her hands out. Lily hesitatingly placed her hands in hers before she was yanked into a kiss.

Lily didn't know that kissing was like this. She had always thought that it was just a sweet simple peck, but in reality the two participants actually targeted one of the other's lips. In this case, Kirsty had decided to aim for Lily's bottom lip. As Kirst sucked and bit Lily's bottom lip, Lily tried to figure out what she had to do. Lily started copying Kirst's actions on Kirst's upper lip. Soon she found herself doing it quite naturally, and after a little while, Kirst let go and sat back.

Lily opened her eyes, dazed. Suddenly her eyes widened in shock.

_I just kissed a _girl Lily thought frantically. _Does this mean I'm… _lesbian? She wiped her mouth and Kirst did the same.

"Good," Kirst said. "Now you both know how to kiss. Kind of. You were both pretty good."

"Okay…" Lily said, still shocked.

"So you guys got the basic technique down," Kirst said. "But you guys need to learn all the tricks, you know? So, Ro, get over here."

"Again?" Ro asked, voice shaky and quiet. Kirst rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. I didn't do anything to you last time, did I?"

Ro slowly nodded. From her expression, Lily could tell that she had decided to trust her friend. She edged closer and placed her hands in Kirst's and leaned in.

This time, Kirst took the top lip. She started out slow, sucking on Ro's bottom lip deliberately. Then she started speeding up, and Ro had to follow. She slowed down again, and Ro had to adjust again. Kirst did this several times until Ro got the hang of switching 'momentums'. Then she did something surprising. She switched lips, so now she had Ro's bottom lip in her mouth. Ro frowned but kept her eyes closed. She kept kissing as Kirst repeated the slowing and speeding up process. Then she switched lips again. After switching lips three times, Ro got the hang of it and she had even attempted changing speeds and lips herself.

Kirst pulled back and Ro did so as well. They stared at each other and Kirst smirked. "Now you know how to kiss. And I do have to say, that was pretty good, even if I _am_ straight."

Ro suddenly burst into a grin. "Thanks, Kirst," she said.

Lily looked at her best friends, surprised, as they grinned at each other. Kirst turned to Lily.

"Your turn, Lily," she said with a mischievous smile and pulled Lily towards her.

Their lips collided and Lily found herself kissing Kirst's bottom lip. She knew what Kirst was going to do, so she was somewhat ready when Kirst suddenly sped up. Still sucking on Kirst's upper lip, Lily got an idea into her head. She licked Kirst's lip while sucking, not knowing what she was doing. Kirst moaned against her lip and Lily, although she knew it was wrong, kept doing the same thing. Kirst switched tempos and lips again. Lily continued to do what she was doing before. She got used to the switching of lips and tempos. Suddenly, in between switching lips, Kirsty pushed her lips against Lily's before licking Lily's lips. Lily reflexively opened her mouth and Kirst dipped her tongue in.

_Holy shit_, Lily exclaimed in her mind when she started frenching her best friend. Her friend played with Lily's tongue. Lily could feel herself being sloppy, and tried to get used to the feeling of this kind of kissing. Kirst licked the roof of Lily's mouth, and Lily couldn't help but gasp and attack her friend's tongue with a new vigour. Lily returned the favor by licking across Kirst's teeth and her gums, causing Kirst to shiver agreeably. Lily felt their tongues going every which way and she tried hard to kiss correctly.

_Who knew that kissing involved so much technique?_ Lily thought as Kirst deepened the kiss and was now passionately snogging her best friend. After a while of this, Lily started slowing down and Kirst followed her lead. Soon they were back to sucking on each other's lips and finally, Kirst broke the kiss.

Lily's eyes popped open and she saw Kirst looking at her with pride in her eyes.

"That was _bloody_ _brilliant_, Lily!" Kirst cried, grinning happily. "You're going to get Potter for sure!"

"Really?" Lily asked, a little shy. She couldn't help but keep thinking that she had just _frenched_ her best friend.

"Yeah! You're pretty good at this. And your frenching wasn't as bad as a would-be first timer's."

Lily grinned happily, glad that she actually had a bit of skill at this sort of thing. She turned to look at Ro, only to blush again.

"Woah," was all Ro could say. _I can't believe I had just watched my best friends snog one another!_ she thought frantically. She couldn't get the image of them out of her head, shocked that they had taken this little experiment to a whole new level.

"Ro, here," Kirst commanded, and Ro moved over. As Kirst started the whole process all over again, Lily could only watch, fascinated.

_So that's how I looked like when I was snogging my best friend,_ she thought as she watched the little Asian girl and the dirty-blonde haired girl kiss passionately. She watched as they started frenching almost right away and looked on in amusement as Ro frowned, trying to get used to the feeling of tongue sparring.

Suddenly, Ro's eyebrows shot up. Lily grinned – it seemed that Kirst had just licked the roof of Ro's mouth. Ro's eyebrows came back down and she started kissing with even more energy than before. Now Kirst and Ro were about equal in their energy levels.

Now it was Kirst's turn for her eyebrows to shoot up. Lily leaned in closer to see what was happening before she realized that Ro had sped up the tempo and was _leading the kiss_.

_Bloody hell_, Lily thought, _what was the world coming to?_ Lily was used to a quiet, timid Ro, not a Ro who was a leader and would french a girl willingly.

Slowly, the tempo of the kiss slowed down and they finally ended up breaking the kiss. Kirst grinned widely at both Ro and Lily.

"Ladies," she announced, "We are ready to get it _on_."

At this, both Lily and Romanda dissolved in a fit of giggles. Kirst moved over to where the forgotten writing board lay and she dipped the quill into the ink.

She held the quill poised over the list before letting it descend and crossing off 'how to flirt, kiss,' with one deliberate stroke of ink.

She left 'et cetera' unscratched.

**_

* * *

_  
(A/N: ... review?)**


	5. Karl Whitmore

**Of Mudbloods and Sex**

* * *

**(A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the... wow, almost two months of no updates! FEAR NOT - I have not forgotten this story! This chapter isn't exactly as exciting as the last chapter... but you know... setting it up and everything...**

I know some of you might be a bit mad (koffkoffjkoffkoff) but how about I promise a _long_ update next time? In two weeks? Because I've been sick with this virus for over a week... had to stay at the health center of my school overnight... three days and two nights of boredom. No access to a computer.

So yes. I promise a nice, almost ten page update next time, all right y'all? )

* * *

_Chapter Five_

* * *

That night, after a hearty dinner which ended up being held very late, the three girls all retired to their rooms for a good night's rest. As they all bid each other goodnight in the circular room, Holt interrupted from his portrait high up on the wall.

"Mistresses Lily, Kirsty, Romanda," he said with a bow after the girls had finished giggling over something.

Kirst straightened up and turned to look at Holt. "Yes?"

"I would just like to know what time you all shall want to be awakened," he said, looking down his nose at them. Ro shuffled a little bit, glancing away from Holt, but Lily's face drew on a look of slight suspicion which quickly turned to one with curiosity.

Kirsty, who couldn't see her two best friends from her place in the room, continued, "I think perhaps at around ten. That all right with you?" She finally turned around to look at her friends, but by the time she did, Ro was looking normal again and Lily's face was blank of anything prior.

"I guess that's all right," Ro said, opening her door and already retreating into her chambers.

"Ten?" Lily groaned as Holt nodded to them and bowed out of the portrait. "We're on _summer vacation_. Who wakes up at _ten_ on _summer vacation_?"

"We do," Kirst said before she, too, retired to her chambers.

Grumbling, Lily entered her rooms. As soon as she closed the door, the candles lit up the room immediately, throwing a soft orange light around the room. Lily made her way over to the bed, collapsing on her back on top of the covers.

She stared up at the cover of the four-poster bed, contemplating the last couple of days. Her mind strayed to the incident with James, and her pale face furrowed in a slight frown.

She knew since the beginning of fifth year that James might have fancied her. At that time, she thought that it was just a passing feeling. James and his best friends (except for Peter, the poor thing) had always been some of the very sought-after boys in her year. The younger girls and the girls of Lily's year (including some of the boys as well) were always drooling left and right whenever they came by. James and his friends (well, excluding Pettigrew and Lupin) had a different girlfriend every week, and only the lucky ones were ever revisited by them again.

Obviously, this caused their egos to swell. For the last few years, they had thought that they could pick up girls whenever they wanted to. Lily was sick of comforting girls in her dorm who cried over having – and then losing – the 'most wanted bachelors of Hogwarts', and had decided that, if there was ever a time one of the Marauders eyed her like a piece of meat, she would not be humiliated like her fellow friends.

But Lily was not a girl who would turn away the attentions of the opposite sex. She had flirted a little with the infamous Marauder for the first two weeks before realizing that James had not moved on to another girl. Instead, he seemed to have taken Lily's flirting and downright refusals as playing hard-to-get. He put more effort into gaining her affections every time she flirted until she finally stopped altogether.

Thinking that, if she refused his invitations to the next Hogsmeade outings, James would stop, Lily ceased flirting or even talking to the Marauder. For a while, she thought all had reverted back to normal, and happily spent her days without a care about James.

A few weeks later, she realised that none of her old suitors came to call on her anymore. She questioned the girls and boys of her dorm, only to find out that James had threatened every boy who had had an interest in her with endless pranks if they did not agree to stay away from Lily.

This finally sparked her 'redhead temper', and she blew up at him, thus starting the infamous fights that are overheard in Gryffindor Tower almost daily. But this yelling only served to encourage him even _further_. And since then, she had been burdened with trying to turn him away and stay civil at the same time – something she failed at daily, if those fights counted for anything.

Sighing loudly, Lily turned over and flopped facedown into her pillows, groaning. Although the plan had been a really good idea – and it might teach the Marauders a thing or two about playing with girls – she was still reluctant to think of the consequences. If this plan was to be undertaken properly, she would have to blemish her polished record. And that was not something she would dive into agreeably.

But still… to teach those egotistical jerks their place… She couldn't wait.

In one of the other chambers, someone lay in the dark, quite like Lily had earlier. Staring at the cover of their four-poster bed, the shape did not appear to move, as though it were concentrating on something up there. If you bent closer, you would be able to make out the look of mixed confusion, despair, and guardedness on it.

_Why does it always have to come to this?_ she thought angrily. _Every night, the same thing… all I think about is this _face

Angrily, she clenched her fist and began to punch her pillow. Seething with confusion, her eyes concentrated on the violent gesture. Quickly, her anger faded into horror, and she buried her face in the warmth of her pillow.

Ro started shaking, closing her eyes in shock. She was not one to be violent, and at that moment, very violent thoughts were going through her mind. Even her fist clenched in anger surprised her badly. She rolled over onto her back again, and she stared up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she twisted and turned for hours before falling into a fitful sleep.

Troubling thoughts ran through her mind during that time of restlessness. And it wasn't because of her reaction to that face.

It was because of those eyes, that nose, those lips that haunted her.

And the fact that she had never seen that face before in her life.

* * *

The next morning, Lily opened her eyes sleepily. Eyeing the richness around her, she slowly sat up, wondering where in the world she was. Finally remembering that she had moved into Kirst's summer home, she yawned and stretched before getting ready for the day. Throwing on a fluffy bathrobe she found waiting for her after her shower, she put on a pair of slippers and walked out of her room. Wandering into the circle room, she looked around her, confused as to where to get breakfast.

"The door to your right, Mistress Lily."

Lily whirled around to find herself in front of a portrait of Holt. Lily smiled.

"Thanks, Holt. Are Kirst and Ro there as well?"

"Mistress Kirsty and Mistress Romanda are dining at this present moment, yes."

Lily nodded before setting off. She walked down several corridors and through several doorways before the smell of pancakes led her to a door on her right.

Kirst and Ro were already sitting down, Kirst munching on salad and Ro eagerly downing a glass of milk, in the process of finishing a plate of pancakes. Lily grinned before sitting down next to them, ordering orange juice and cereal from the house elf that rushed up to her as soon as she had entered the room.

As soon as Lily finished speaking, Kirst wiped her mouth on her napkin before folding it neatly and placing it by her plate. Clearing her throat, she sat up straight before continuing in a business-like tone, "Ladies, I've got a full schedule planned out for us today."

Ro looked up with a pancake in her mouth and Lily's spoon stopped halfway to her mouth.

"What?" Lily asked, setting her spoon down into her cereal again.

"That's what I said," Kirst said, looking at Lily with a patronising gaze. "Our agenda for today is jam-packed, so you both have to finish breakfast and get ready quickly, or we'll be late for our first appointment!"

By this time, Ro had removed the pancake from her mouth and was now wiping her mouth with her napkin. Lily was in the process of opening and closing her mouth several times, making her look like a fish out of water.

"What appointments?" Lily finally asked when her body became fully functional once more. Kirst was in the process of filing her nails with a nail file she had asked a house elf to fetch. Ro was still floundering in her pancakes and syrup, realising that her food would be wasted if she didn't finish it before they left for this 'appointment'.

"Oh, tittle tattle," Kirst said, waving her hand. "It doesn't matter. You'll find out once we start, now won't you?"

She got up and made her way around the table towards the door. Just as she exited, she said over her shoulder, "Oh, by the way, our transport is leaving in five minutes. You should hurry up."

Both Ro and Lily shot out of their seats and down the hallway.

* * *

At ten thirty-five, five minutes past the intended time, Lily and Ro were standing outside Kendrickson Hideaway, their best friend nowhere in sight.

"I knew this was going to happen," Lily said, crossing her arms and glaring at the front door. "Off she goes, threatening to leave without us, and we come here a few minutes late to find that she hasn't even come out yet! I mean, _look_ at this!"

Lily gestured at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of ridiculously bright orange shorts and a forest green top, paired with brown flip-flops; her face was undone; and her hair looked extremely untidy.

"I look horrendous!"

Ro covered her smile with a hand. She, on the other hand, had seen this coming, and had took a lot more time – and thought – into what she was wearing, compared to her friend. She was dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top, paired with white flip-flops, and her hair looked completely fine.

"Next time, actually _think_ while you're hurrying? I've found that prevents a lot of mishaps." Lily glared at her best friend as Ro turned her attention back to the daffodil she had just plucked a minute ago.

The bang of the front door opening announced Kirst's arrival. Lily turned around to find her friend talking quickly into a mobile phone.

Frowning, she thought, _I thought mobile phones weren't supposed to work near magic?_ and edged closer to her friend.

"Oh, that's all right… Really? That'd be terrific, if… Oh, would you? Thanks so much! … In a few more minutes? Oh… Alright… That's fine, no need to apologise, Karl… No problem! Thanks!"

Kirsty hung up her phone, looking really smug. She was wearing a striped tank top with a denim skirt and pair of brown flip-flops, and was perfectly made-up, unlike her two friends.

She turned around and stopped to stare at Lily.

"Lily," Kirst said in disbelief, "What in the _world_ are you _wearing_?"

"Well, you told us we only had five minutes!" Lily snapped back, trying to pat her mane back down. It was stubbornly ignoring her.

"Well, we _did_, at that time," Kirst said, taking out a mirror and some cover-up from her handbag. She handed it to Lily who smiled in gratitude before setting to work. (She had a couple of nasty zits, that one.) "But it turns out our transport wouldn't be here for awhile, so we don't have to hurry that much."

She continued handing Lily some make-up supplies from her handbag and offered some to Ro, who shook her head. She had always preferred to go _au naturel_.

When she finished, Lily handed everything back to Kirst before looking down at her clothing.

"_What_ in the name of Merlin am I supposed to _do_ with _this_?"

"Well," said an American-accented, high-pitched, yet masculine voice behind them, "maybe make you first strip out of them, rip them into shreds, and incinerate them back at my place before I find something of mine to let you wear that wouldn't burn the eyes of every person who saw you. Because, hon', I could tell you right now you'd look a million times better with the proper skin treatment and some designer labels slapped on that ass."

Lily emitted a loud squeak before turning around to face the road. Ro straightened up and Kirst beamed as they all caught sight of the black BMW with darkened windows. The back passenger seat's window was rolled down, and a cute guy in his twenties – brunet, gray-blue eyes, and _very_ well manicured – had stuck his head out of the window and was smiling at them all very genially.

"Karl!" Kirst squealed, running over to the car. She leaned against the door and kissed him on both cheeks before turning back to her friends. "Karl, these are Romanda Wong and Lily Evans, my best friends!"

"Nice to meet you," he said, smiling, but he seemed to wince at both their attires. Ro hid a frown behind an impassive face.

"You guys, this is Karl Whitmore, _the_ professional private trainer, well-known make-up and wardrobe artist, and furthermore, he's shaped hundreds of ugly, stupid, blonde bimbos into the hundreds of pretty, stupid, blonde bimbos that cover the magazines, televisions, and headlines of our world today!" Kirst finished with a flourish, letting out all the information in one large gust of air.

"Oh, all this praise and I haven't even taken a proper look at you yet!" Karl tittered. He opened the car door and waved an arm at them invitingly. "Come on! We've got a million things to do and only so much time to make it all happen!"

Kirst bounded into the car readily while Lily reluctantly followed. Ro stopped Kirst before she got inside.

"Hey, Kirst," Ro whispered, "Is he American? I could have sworn he has an American accent."

Kirst smiled brightly before saying, "Yeah, of _course_ he is! Didn't I tell you? We're in Muggle America." She got into the car as Ro blinked a couple of times, surprised.

"She goes off and forgets to tell us we're in an entirely different country," Ro mumbled as she took a look back at the Hideaway.

_This is going to be the last time I'll see this house before I am completely and utterly scarred for life_, she thought, sighing. _Well… here we go. Welcome to the world of tall, stupid, blonde bimbos. Aiya… what would Mama and YeYe say?_

The car door slammed shut behind her as they sped away.

* * *

"_So_."

Freezing in their positions, Ro and Lily looked up at Karl and Kirst with sheepish grins. They had been exploring the inside of the car – _thoroughly _– before Karl got their attention back. Kirst shook her head before turning back to Karl.

"You know this is really late notice, right?" Karl asked Kirst. "I'm not sure I'll be able to do all this in… what… say two months?"

"Oh, _please_, Karl!" Kirst begged, leaning forward. Lily had the impression that Kirst was showing a _little_ too much cleavage at that point, but her mouth remained shut. Ro glanced at Kirst then back at Lily, surprised that she hadn't said something already.

"I know you're so busy, what with it already being summer and all those bimbos you were talking about earlier are going to be all on you to help them primp up," Kirst continued, adding an overdramatic flair to her speech, "but I know you've done this kind of thing before. I mean, look where my cousin Viola ended up! On almost every magazine in Germany!"

"Oh, please," Karl said, his eyes lingering on Kirst's chest area. "That was _nothing_. I mean, look at her, she already had the looks, the body, the _face_…"

"Yes, but she couldn't have been anything if you didn't teach her all that stuff about clothes, and make-up, and taking care of her body, and hiding back acne, and sex positions, and potatoes, and – "

"_Stop_," Karl said, holding up a hand and sitting straight up in his seat before leaning back. His face took on a dramatic change, and he leant back into his own plush, black leather seat as if he needed to draw strength from it.

"I'll do it," he said, his face falling as if it had taken him great amounts of effort to even think of such a thing. Lily thought that he had just given up his life's goal _just_ to help them. _Not_. "I'll do it."

Kirst squealed in delight and bounced up and down in her seat as Ro smiled politely, as Lily struggled not to roll her eyes.

"Well, when we get to my studio, I'll get a good look at you three," Karl said, glancing at Ro and Lily. "This car's lights simply aren't good for anything!"

Ro blinked as she looked around at all the bright lights in the car.

"Oh, and help yourself to the fridge," Karl said as Kirst did just that. "I'm sure you're all dying of thirst from the last half hour."

Lily reached in and was about to take the soda when Karl reached out and slapped her hand.

Hard.

"_Shit_ – hey!" Lily cried out indignantly while trying to nurse her right hand. "What was that for?"

"If I'm going to be turning you three into starlets, the first thing that's got to go is your _diet_," Karl said, chastising. "I'm not going to put you on any of those _horrific_ diets though," he continued, sniffing in disdain. "Those _never_ work."

Lily rubbed her hand a little more, the throbbing going away. She fixed a polite smile on her face before turning back to Karl.

"Then what _should_ I have, Karl?" Lily asked sweetly as Kirst popped open her bottle of water. Ro followed her actions.

"Water, of course," Karl said dismissingly. "You should follow your friends' examples. They, at least, seem to know what's good for them."

Stinging, Lily reached into the fridge for a bottle of water, glaring at the back of Karl's head. She was about to unscrew the top off the bottle when it was snatched out of her grasp.

"Not mineral," Karl said, thrusting a different bottle into her hands. "Natural spring."

Lily glared a few more seconds before sighing and settling down in her seat. She unscrewed the top off violently before taking a huge gulp.

_Today's going to be a _long_ day…_

* * *

Finally, the car stopped. Kirst and Karl looked up from their conversation as Ro came back from the stupor she had sunken into.

"Well, here we are!" Karl said, stepping outside and holding the door open for the girls. Kirst climbed out and her eyes widened delightedly. Ro stopped in her tracks, her eyes doing the same thing. They both held their breaths, waiting for the explosion that announced Lily's realisation.

When none came, they turned around, confused, and looked inside the car. Lily was sitting in her chair, snoring, and lightly dribbling saliva all over the expensive leather.

"Lily," Ro hissed. "_Lily!_"

Lily snorted and came to, shooting up and looking around frantically.

"What, what? Did someone explode the Potions classroom again?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and fumbling for her wand.

"No, no, put your wand away!" she said quickly as Karl made his way over.

Lily noticed Karl and shoved her wand back into her pocket before straightening and exiting the car.

"Not a problem whatsoever!" she said cheerily as she brushed past Karl. When she was level with Kirst, she noticed the little cheeky grin that Kirst sported and looked at her questioningly. When all Kirst did was raise and lower her eyebrows, Lily just looked even more confused. Finally rolling her eyes, Kirst cocked her head in the general direction of Karl's studio and Lily turned.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew as round as saucers as she realized what was going to happen to her.

"_NOT PLASTIC SURGERY!_" she all but shrieked in terror. All her senses were in turmoil. _I did _not_ want to change _this_ much for stupid bloody Potter! No _way_ in _Hell _am I going in there, even though it would make my _life_ if I could show up the bloody git! Nosirree, not in all bloody _–

"Uh… Lily?" Ro tapped her shoulder. "Look this way."

Ro placed both hands on her friends shoulders and turned her around. Lily's eyes blinked in relief before she realized what was _really_ standing before her.

"Shit," she whispered.

"Welcome," Karl said, walking in front of them, "to _chez moi_, my _humble_ abode."

* * *

The three girls followed Karl inside. The first thing they walked into was the lobby.

"Hello!" a pretty blonde said to them, sitting behind a counter. "My name is Dorene! How may I help you!"

"Uh…" Ro said, blinking. _Why is everything so clean and sparkly? Good thing it's all beige and not white, or else I'd be blinded by now._ "A pair of sunglasses?"

"I'm sorry!" Dorene said, her face never changing from the same smile. "We don't have any sunglasses to give you! Is there anything else I help you with!"

"Uh… are you always so perky and do you always speak with exclamation points?" Lily asked.

"I don't know! Do you want me to check if I'm perky!" Dorene asked, smiling widely at Lily.

"_Uh_, no, thank you," Lily said quickly, backing away from the slightly frightening young woman.

"Dorene is going to be helping you all keep to the routine for the next two months," Karl said dismissingly, leading the three girls who, by now, were edging away from Dorene, into the next room.

"Okay," Karl said, clapping his hands together. "I'm going to have to keep a record on how well you all are doing, _so_," he said, gesturing to the empty room. "This is where I'm going to measure every single part of your body and keep it on record. Then we can set goals and different riff raff like that.

"All right, I want you all to stand in a line with your legs shoulder width apart, arms dangling loosely. Good, good," he said when they all, although a little confused, got in place. "Stay right there."

And then he walked out of the room, the door closing behind him.

"Uh…" Kirst whispered. "What's supposed to happen?"

"No idea," Ro whispered back. "Though it does look like he's going to – "

"Hello, ladies!" Karl's voice suddenly blared into the room from an unknown location. "Now, just stand still, and the laser will scan you!"

"Laser?" Lily said, looking around.

Suddenly, a flat layer of pink laser came soaring towards them from the ceiling. It flowed over them all at the same time slowly, stopping at random intervals and zooming up a few inches to rescan a certain part. Ro thought it was kind of like being in the copy machine.

They all flushed as the laser had to rescan their chest regions – thrice – before moving on.

The pink laser beam sank into the floor. They all relaxed until another flat layer of pink laser came sailing towards them, this time from the wall in front. This time, though, the layer was vertical. They all froze again as it swept over and disappeared in the wall behind them.

The door banged open, and Karl came through, beaming widely.

"Pink?" Kirst asked as Karl led them through the next door.

"Aren't you, like, _completely_ in _love_ with it?" Karl exclaimed in what could have been a manly squeal. They continued into the next room, which was empty of anything but a large oval table with seats all around it. Karl took the seat at the head and the three girls sat beside him.

"Okay," Karl said, opening a folder they hadn't noticed him holding before. Inside were three sheets of completely flat paper. He left the folder open with the sheets facing down next to him, before placing the first sheet down between them all.

"Kirst," Karl said, pointing at the tiny diagram. All three realised with a jolt that it was a perfect miniature drawing of Kirst. "You need to work on those _thighs_ and your waist. Your skin still needs something to clean all those blackheads on your neck. And your fake tan is diminishing! Darling, don't you know how long it took me _before_ to get that perfect tan of yours?" Karl said exasperated, turning to Kirst. "You might as well have _not_ come!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_," Kirst teased. "A trip to your clinic was my fifteenth birthday present, so I put it to good use!"

Ro and Lily stared at them both. _No wonder…_ _She had come back into fifth year looking pretty and perfect, not that she wasn't a looker before then…_

"Hmpf," Karl snorted, before going back to her paper. "Okay. Those are the biggest problems I see, physically at least. Your target size is a double zero."

Lily stared at Karl. _Kirst is already a size _two_… she doesn't need to shrink even more!_

Karl saw her staring, and he smiled toothily back at her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to starve a perfectly good body," he said. Lily nodded, hiding a disbelieving look.

"Romanda, darling," Karl said, replacing the sheet on the table with Ro's and giving Kirst her sheet. "We need to get rid of that tummy."

Ro flushed.

"And your style is somewhat conservative. We're going to have to change that… _all_ of you," he said, looking significantly at Lily and handing Ro her sheet to examine.

"_Your_ target size is a one," he said before taking the last sheet from the folder and placing it on the table. Lily gulped and leaned forward, a hardened look on her face.

"Lily…" Karl said, looking over her stats critically. "We're going to have to work on your posture and your _skin_. The rest of your body, too, actually." Lily blushed – she was a size four, which was a perfectly good size in her opinion. Suddenly, Karl's fingers had snatched her chin and turned her face towards him. Her wide, surprised eyes gazed back at him before he nodded and let go.

"Honey, you've got beautiful eyes and hair. It would be stupid of me to let that beauty go to waste. It's been a long time since I've worked on an _actual_ redhead."

Lily blushed again, and snatched her sheet from him. She had a feeling she was not going to be getting many compliments from this particular person.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide and she rushed over to Ro's side, poking her while she continued to stare down at her paper. Ro turned a confused look at her.

"What?" Ro asked, peering over at Lily's paper. Kirst noticed their little huddle and hurried over to join them. Lily pointed at a particular place on her paper.

"He's got the _exact_ measurement of our boobs!" she hissed frantically. "Degrees of angles and curves and everything! _Sizes_, too!"

Ro and Kirst widened their eyes and looked back down on their piece of paper. All three girls developed a flush on their cheeks.

"Oh, my God," Kirst whispered as she examined her measurements. "My right boob's bigger than my left one!" All three girls blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Alright, everyone," Karl announced, clapping his hands. All three looked up, eyes averted from his face. He didn't seem to notice their embarrassment as his eyes glittered and he said, "It's time to get _started_."

* * *

**(A/N: So... Did you all like that?)**


	6. Torture and Success

**Of Mudbloods and Sex**

* * *

**(A/N: heyy everyone! i'm so sorry - this chapter has undergone like, three edits ever since i finished writing it. my beta obviously suggested to scrap it, because it sucked... badly. but i decided to give it another go...**

**now i'm teaming up with my beta on this story. from now on, this story is the work of _two_, not just me. because my beta does write stuff, too.**

**NOTE: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CHAPTER SEVEN. it looks the basically the same as the first version, but i decided, since alot of you including my beta wanted this, we would skip to when they left Karl's. so yes.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN IS THEIR ARRIVAL AT KING'S CROSS. enjoy. )**

* * *

_Chapter Six - Torture and Success  
_

* * *

Karl led them down several hallways. Lily looked around, taking in the elaborate professional aura the entire building exuded. They walked by marble walls and expensive wall-lamps that seemed to have been warped to look like bouquets of flowers. 

They finally reached a set of small double doors that didn't seem to have any doorknobs or handles. Karl reached inside his jacket pocket and rummaged in it a bit before extracting a neon pink card. He beamed widely and handed it over to Kirst. Kirst looked at the card and the doors confusedly before Karl rolled his eyes and snatched the card back.

"Are you seriously telling me that you don't know how to use a card key," Karl said disbelievingly. It wasn't a question. He moved over to the side and the three girls noticed a little grey box jutting out of the wall. Karl coolly slapped the card flat against it and the girls heard a little beep. The doors swung open by themselves and Karl announced, "You'll be staying here for the next few weeks. Make yourselves at home."

It was sad, Lily reflected, that Kirst's parents didn't really care about her. Technically, that would be a good thing while they were staying at Karl's place, since they wouldn't notice, but it was sad. Kirst was their only child.

Karl handed the card back to Kirst, as well as similar ones to Ro and Lily, before walking off, letting the girls rush into the room and admire their quarters. The doors had revealed a cosy scene – there was a little kitchenette to the girls' right, complete with a drink bar; on their left was a big comfy couch that faced a Muggle television; further to their left were two glass doors that led onto a veranda that faced the sea; in front of them was a hallway that they supposed led to their bedrooms.

Kirst squealed, flopping onto the couch and grabbing the remote and turning on the television. Ro went off to investigate what they had in the kitchenette as Lily wandered down the hallway to find out what she could discover.

"This kitchenette is stocked full!" Ro called out a few minutes later, opening and closing drawers and cabinets. She had discovered Butterbeer in the fridge, as well as kegs of Firewhiskey. A lot of bottled natural spring water was sitting on the counter, and as many carrots and apples they would ever want to eat were stuffed in the vegetable drawer.

"I claim this bedroom!" Lily called from down the small hallway, immediately summoning the other two girls. What greeted their eyes was a quaint, plain hallway with four doors. Only one was open, so they wandered inside.

Lily was sitting in a pretty, pink-and-beige-themed room, on a four-poster bed. The carpet was extremely soft underfoot, no doubt charmed to be that way, and there was a dresser, a closet, and a pretty window seat with a view of the ocean.

When the two girls got a look at their friend's chosen bedroom, they rushed off to choose other rooms. After screaming and shouting across the hall at each other, they both picked one of the remaining rooms. Kirst chose one that was decorated in bright yellows and oranges as Ro took the other room with a pastel theme.

During this time, Lily had settled into her room. She had opened her closet, only to find a wide array of clothing – of any shade, any pattern, and any style she could ever possibly want. Truth be told, this room was the smallest of all three, but Lily still liked it – it made it feel cosy and nice at the same time. Lily spent the next half an hour looking over the rest of her room, discovering a complete set of make-up and accessories in her dresser and lounging in a comfy armchair with a reading lamp beside it that was located in a corner of her room.

She had started to doze off when suddenly she heard a loud noise resounding in the suite. She jolted awake, looking around for a few seconds quite confusedly before realizing that it was an American hip-hop song that was blaring, without any of the words and sounding quite electronic. She hurried out of the room in time to see Ro disappearing down the short hallway, and Lily followed. She skidded to a stop when she saw Karl standing in their doorway.

"Well, girls! I hope you found the rooms to your liking! But now's the time for a real workout!" Karl announced enthusiastically, jumping up and down.

"Wait – what?" Lily asked incredulously. "We're starting now?"

"No time like the present!" Karl said cheerily – _too_ cheerily, in Lily's opinion – and motioned for them to shoo. "Now get that exercising gear on and let's go!"

Despite their protests, Karl slammed the door behind him, calling in a sing-song voice, "Five minutes!"

"Great! Just great!" Lily exclaimed, flopping onto the couch. "I'm morbidly tired and now I have to get up and do actual work!"

"Come on, lazy arse," Kirst said teasingly. "Let's go get dressed and head outside. We're going to have to do this 24/7 anyway." Lily's eyes bulged out.

"Are you bloody serious?" she said, jumping up. "You can't expect me to survive like that!"

"Come on," Ro said, shaking her head, and they all went to change. Surprisingly, exercise clothing had already been laid out on their beds when they entered their bedrooms. The girls obediently changed and came out in their new attire, admiring each other on the way out. All three had on what could be called 'booty-shorts' that were made for exercising, a tank top, a head band or ponytail, wristbands, and brand new pairs of sneakers that said 'K-Swiss' on them.

Karl was waiting for them right outside with the same enthusiastic smile on his face.

"We're going to go to the training room!" he said, acting almost like Dorene the receptionist. "Come this way please!"

On the way there – seven corridors, three doorways, eight chandeliers, and fifteen corners – Karl was humming an upbeat tune to himself as the girls soaked in their surroundings. Finally, Karl reached a set of double glass doors, this time a little bigger than the doors to their suite, and pulled them open. Lily eyes popped out of her head as Ro calmly but curiously examined the room. Despite the small doors, the room was big enough to fit an entire track around the perimeter, with exercise machines located everywhere around and inside it. The place was brightly lit, with a mini-television to every machine. All in all, it was an awe-inspiring sight.

"Well," Karl said when everyone had been silent for two minutes, "I guess we should start!" He led them over to a couple of running machines, and gestured to them.

"Alright, girls! Every time you come in here – which will be every day you spend here at my clinic – you will stretch a little bit before getting on these trusty machines! Click the start button – it'll start the program I'll want you to do that day. As we go on, it'll get harder and harder… Every two weeks I'll re-scan you in that laser room and we'll see your progress! After running, I want you to head over to these things," he said, gesturing to a set of exercise steps. "I want you to run up and down these stairs a few times," he said, "and I'll leave you instructions on how many everyday. Afterwards, head on over to the track and keep running for a few laps. Then jog one lap, and walk one lap. The last thing you'll do is a few things on a couple of these floor mats," he said, pausing. "Push-ups, chin-ups, ab work, that kind of thing."

Lily and Ro struggled to keep up with Karl as he sped through every else that they'd do in the next few weeks. According to Karl, the 'program' they were in was extremely hardcore – they did only have eight or nine weeks anyway.

Lily was extremely relieved when Karl stopped talking about ordered them on to the machines. He clicked the 'Start' button on their controls, and the belt started moving. At first, Lily was able to keep up with the speed of the machine, but she watched as the count slowly rose higher and higher till it hit about six kilometers an hour.

"Holy _shit_," Lily gasped as she realized that she would have to run, nonstop, at six kilometers an hour, for thirty minutes.

Lily was the first to back down, after only ten minutes of running. Hitting the 'emergency stop' button desperately, she immediately jumped off the treadmill and made for the exercise steps before Kirst joined her. At this time, both of them were panting heavily and on the verge of stopping. Karl berated them time and time again, reminding them that they needed to do these twenty reps so that they build up stamina.

They finally tired out and had to take a small break, so they both set off walking a lap around the track, catching their breath. By the time they got back, Ro had just started on the stairs. She caught her friends' incredulous looks, shrugging. The girls took a short water break and were joined by Ro, who explained that she always went running back home. Kirst was a bit suspicious, but she let it slide.

The rest of their time at the training room was chock-full of workouts and exercises that were designed to define their bodies. Soon enough, the girls finished up, and they sat around feeling pretty good about themselves.

"What are you all doing sitting down for?" Karl asked incredulously. "You're not done yet!"

Ro spat out the water she was drinking. "Wait," Lily said. "What do you mean, we're not done yet?"

"Of course not!" Karl said, swooping down and gathering them. "We're off to the dance studio!"

"D-d-dance studio?" Lily stammered as Karl pushed them forward. Ro and Kirst couldn't help but snicker – Lily was extremely bad at dancing – she had the worst hand-eye coordination in the world, and she forgot things easily when she was extremely pressured, such as standing in front of a bunch of people trying to dance.

"Third year memories, much?" Kirst asked cheekily, although she didn't look like she was looking forward to the dance studio herself.

"Shove off," Lily said through gritted teeth just as they stopped at the door.

"In you go," Karl said, and pushed them in. "Now play nice, children!"

The door closed behind him and all three turned around to look at the dance room before them. A man stood in the center – his body was lean and dark, but his hair was a shocking blonde to his brown skin.

"I am the great Ztephen!" he announced loudly, examining them all with hard eyes. "You will either call me Mizter Ztephen, or Zir! You will put one hundred perzent into thiz danze clazz, or I will inform Mizter Whitmore, and you will have extra lezzonz with me until you get everything right!"

_Is that a French accent?_ Lily wondered.

"About me. I am not French in origin, but many people think I am becauze of my aczent. I azzure you, I am one hundred percent -"

"You're not French?" Kirst interrupted.

Mister Stephen glared at her. "I just zaid that. Now let'z danze!"

Hip-hop music started and he started a whole dance routine and commanded the girls to follow.

"Right hand up! Left hand up! Right leg, left leg, let'z _go_, girlz! You can do better than that!"

Warm-ups, isolations, and basic dance movement filled that one hour of torture as the girls tried to move to the music and get it right without having to exude the wrath of Mister Stephen.

After the hour was done, Karl came back to pick up the already-exhausted girls. He gave them a ten-minute break for rest and water before sending them off into the swimming pool for two reasons: one, to build up abs; two, to get a tan. He taught them to do the butterfly style before telling them to stop with the arms. He didn't want extremely buff girls – and anyway, he just wanted to work out their stomach muscles. After making them swim nonstop for an hour, he granted them a five-minute break, letting them drift in the cool, refreshing water.

"All right, girls!" he said, clapping his hands to get their attention. "Out of the pool. _Now!_ We still have one more thing to do before the day is over. Let's move it!"

They came out of the changing rooms several minutes later, and Karl led them off without a word. The girls' hearts dropped when they saw that he was leading them back to the training room.

"How much _more_ could we do in here in _one day_?" Ro moaned as Kirst and Lily followed after her. They entered through the glass doors and followed heavy heartedly after Karl, who wandered down the track to a back corner of the room.

They walked behind some cardio machines and were met with a beautiful sight. On the floor was a beautiful Indian lady, her dark hair tumbling down in curls and her wide, intricately woven skirts arranged neatly. Beautiful, dark brown, doe eyes stared back at them as she smiled warmly, unconsciously showing off her thin, but nevertheless perfectly pouted lips.

_I'm not a lesbian,_ Lily told herself. _I just have an appreciation for the human form. Yes. That's it._

"Sit down, sit down," the woman said, her smile never wavering. They started, just noticing the three mats on the floor in front of them. They clumsily collapsed upon the mats, causing the lady's smile to turn into one of amusement.

"I've got them; you can go now," she informed Karl, who nodded and left. She turned back to the three, and gave them a comforting look.

"Hello, girls, I'm Talia," she began. "I'm not going to make you all jump around," she said, noting the worried looks on the girls' faces. "I'm going to teach you a bit of yoga."

At this, the girls perked up, and sat up straighter. Talia let out a laugh, noting the enthusiastic, yet tired looks on the girls' faces.

"I'm sure you will all sleep soundly tonight, rest assured," she said, before getting them to cross their legs and meditate for a few seconds, to gain concentration.

Another hour went by, with the girls following Talia's instructions. When Karl came to pick them up, he found the three girls smiling contentedly on the floor in front of Talia.

"My back feels wonderful!" Lily exclaimed, Ro nodding in agreement. "I've never felt so good after a yoga session though – what's your secret?" Talia laughed.

"There's no secret," she said, her brown eyes sparkling. "Just balance."

Ro thought this was a tad bit confusing, but she jumped up when she saw that her friends had started to leave.

"Thank you, Talia," she said, turning around to follow Karl back to their suite.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Romanda Wong."

Karl deposited them in front of their suite.

"Great job, girls!" he exclaimed as they entered. "Now, someone will wake you up tomorrow. I want you down in the breakfast hall a half hour after that, and we will get a start on everything!"

"What do you mean, get a start on everything?" Kirst asked, extremely perplexed. "Didn't we just start today?"

"That was your practice run!" Karl explained happily, turning around to walk away. "So have a good night's rest. Sleep early – _get rid of those eye bags, Romanda Wong! You look like a panda!_ – and I'll see you tomorrow! Toodles, girls!"

He walked off, his polished businessmen shoes clicking on the marble floor. The doors closed behind him, and the girls were left staring at the door in horror.

"Oh, no," Ro moaned, collapsing on a chair. "We're going to go through _hell_ this summer."

"We can't back out now!" Kirst exclaimed, plopping beside Ro. "I got us into Karl's really tight schedule! Do you know how much cleavage I had to reveal to do that? Please!"

Lily shook her head.

"It was your own fault to do that first," she said, "Don't blame it on us. But…" she said with slight hesitation, "I guess the idea of showing Potter -" _Your cleavage,_ her mind interrupted snarkily. She ignored it "- is too tantalizing for me to let go. I'll go with it."

Ro's eyes bulged out of her head. She never thought _Lily_, of all people, would continue with this horrendous idea of becoming ditzy, slutty girls. A look of astonishment overcame Ro's face as Kirst squealed and hugged Lily.

"All right, I guess we should head on to bed," Ro said, after the two girls stared at her for a response. "We're going to have to wake up early tomorrow, aren't we?"

Kirst did a little jump for joy and ran into her room, slamming the door shut. Ro walked a little more normally into her room, bidding Lily a goodnight as she, too, closed her door. Lily entered her room, changing into a clean and non-sweat-soaked pair of booty-shorts and a large, baggy T-shirt. She climbed into bed, and her body and mind exhausted. She fell asleep two minutes after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Well, girls!" Karl announced loudly after another intense day. "That's it!" 

"That's it?" The girls had just exited the room specially constructed for tanning purposes and were standing in front of Karl, refreshed after their trip to the spa before that. _That spa was amazing,_ Lily remembered dreamily. _I can still feel its effects even now._

"That's it." Karl beamed at all of them. "You're finished! Done! Finito!"

"Wait… you mean…" Lily started. She dared not finish her sentence, afraid of getting her hopes up.

"Your training is _done_!" Karl said with a dramatic flourish. The girls stood there for a few seconds, not believing that they had finished training. It seemed like an eternity since they started Karl's horrid training routines. But they had accepted, and they had paid big bucks to get here – it would be of no use if they wasted it all.

All of a sudden they all squealed and hugged each other, jumping up and down in a rush of triumph. As they giggled and laughed at their success, Karl examined them and smiled to himself. He had done well – these girls were just about ready to star in the next big-name movie as they were ready to take on modelling. He silently congratulated himeslf on a job well done before interrupting their squealing party.

"Girls. Girls!" He demanded, trying to gain their attention. "_Girls_!" he snapped. His three apprentices jumped and turned to face him. "It's time… for your final check-up."

Although Karl could see that the girls had progressed even his own expectations, he knew that he had set their goals a little higher than he actually thought was possible. The final check-up would give him concrete proof that his little 'projects' had indeed succeeded. He led them back to the scanner room – by now, the girls already knew the studio like it was a second home to them – which indeed it had become, in the last few weeks. They entered and the girls nervously stood in position as the pink laser scanned them exactly as it had on the day of their arrival.

"All right, girls," Karl's voice said over the speaker. "It's time to see your progress."

All three exited the room, glancing at one another. Although a few of them – granted, two out of the three of them – had been quite reluctant to do this at first, all three girls were extremely anxious to see how they'd done at Karl's the last five weeks or so that they had been here. And now, it was judgment time.

They entered the same uncharacteristic room they had entered after the first time they were scanned, and gulped at the sight of three folders that Karl held in his hand. They were about to sit down when Karl stopped them.

"No, no," he said, his face not giving anything away. "I want an individual conference with each of you. _Alone_. Kirst, you first."

Ro and Lily exited the room, glancing at each other and the door from time to time, wondering what Kirst was hearing and wondering what Karl would say to each of them.

After a while, Karl opened the door and asked Ro to come in. Lily was left by herself in the hallway, now even more anxious to know how she had done than ever before. She knew that Karl's view of her had been less than his view for her friends, and she felt as if he complained about and berated her more often than her friends put together. She knew this had been a challenge – she was doubtful there would ever be anything harder to do than what she had done the last five weeks – and she was never one to back down from challenges.

Suddenly, the door opened again, and Karl's face loomed in the doorway. He nodded towards her before disappearing behind the doorframe. Lily stood up from her seat on the floor before entering, unconsciously playing with the hem of the shorts she was wearing. Kirst and Ro were nowhere to be seen, and Lily assumed they must have left through the door at the other end of the room.

She sat down at a desk and Karl, having closed the door behind her, sat across from her. For a moment, neither said anything as they studied each other from across the table. Lily searched Karl's face for any sign of what might be on the sheet of paper inside that tantalising folder that lay on the desk between them, finding nothing. Finally, Karl took the folder, opened it, and slid it across the table.

Lily blinked a few times. This sheet was different from the first – it had all her previous data on the left, and her current data on the right, obviously for easier comparing. She silently gulped before she dove in, matching the stats on both sides and slowly making her way down the page. Her size had shrunk surprisingly from a four to a zero, and her muscles had gotten leaner and far more shapely than she thought possible. There were two mini diagrams of her at the bottom in black and white, but it showed perfectly how Lily really looked five weeks ago, and now. Lily was shocked at how much her body had changed – healthier, and even thinner, too.

She finally looked up with shocked eyes at Karl. She had exceeded expectations, and even ended up getting muscles, too. Karl, for the first time since she'd been her, smiled warmly at her. Not his usual fake cheer – but an actual smile.

"You know, Lily, when I first met you I didn't think you'd be able to make it!" he exclaimed. "But you've surprised me by how well you've done in the few weeks we've had together. Many before you would have taken twice the time you had to achieve as much. Congratulations."

Lily beamed. Although she wasn't willing to admit it, hearing that kind of praise and seeing how much she had actually changed on paper had given her a giant boost in confidence.

Karl examined her again, taking in the fiery red hair that now shone healthily and fell down Lily's shoulders elegantly, the carefully shaped eyebrows, the eyes that now seemed to sparkle, and the perfect skin. He nodded – it seems he'd done well with _this_ particular project, one of the most difficult challenges he had ever faced. Her sense of style had improved, and while she was here she had learned to keep her sharp tongue in check. He silently congratulated himself again, rising.

"It's time that you and your friends leave and face the world," he said as he opened the door at the other end for her, where her friends were waiting excitedly. "I've taken the liberty of packing all the clothes that are in your closets into trunks," he announced, just as Ro and Kirst lunged for Lily. "I've laid out some clothes so you can change tomorrow morning. You'll be leaving then. For now, you can return to your rooms and chat about how well you've done. Dinner will be served at seven. Good night, girls."

As he walked off, the girls excitedly giggled and shared how well they had done during their stay. Kirst had shrunk to in between a double zero and a zero.

"Good enough for me!" Kirst said, as they entered their apartment.

Ro herself had reached her target size, a one, but they exclaimed when Lily told them how much she had shrunk.

"Oh, my God, Lily!" Kirst squealed as she hugged her friend. "That's brilliant! Bloody brilliant!"

"Thanks," Lily said, laughing, as they forgot about dinner and continued their talk late into the night.

* * *

**( A/N: now, MOVE ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER. now, now, now. click!**

oh, and reviews would be nice. i don't mind. just review the next one. )  



	7. Stowaways and Rabid Rabbits

**Of Mudbloods And Sex**

_

* * *

_**( A/N: NOTE: PLEASE READ CHAPTER SIX BEFORE THIS CHAPTER. I have edited some things in the original version of chapter six, and i have added the ending of their training, because that's what alot of you wanted.  
**

**Now. As you can guess... this chapter starts with their arrival at King's Cross. I know alot of you have been anticipating this (ahem) and... well. here's the update. chapter eight is already underway, and i hope to update in less than a week. this time for sure - i'm so BORED all of the time.**

**a special thank you to my now partner and beta of this story.**_  
_**  
enjoy. )  
**_

* * *

Chapter Seven - Stowaways and Rabid Rabbits  
_

* * *

King's Cross, ten-fifty in the morning. The morning crowds were here, jostling each other between platforms as trains' whistles sounded through the air. Three families, looking nonchalant, made their way over to the pillar that stood between platform nine and ten. Upon closer inspection, one could hear the sound of protests and reassurances coming from the three teenagers that stood with their families.

"It'll be all _right_, Mum!" Lily exclaimed in exasperation.

"Yeah, Mum, we can show ourselves to the train all right!" Kirst reassured her parents.

"We're in seventh year, for heaven's sake!" Ro pleaded with her mother. "And Lily is Head Girl! That proves that she's responsible, and I'm sure if you don't believe I can take care of myself, Lily will look after me!"

"Yes, Mum! Listen to Ro!" Kirst pleaded. "Lily can take care of us! We're _seventeen_! We can at _least_ get ourselves on the train in time!"

Kirst's father looked down at her sternly. "All right," he said slowly. Kirst beamed and hugged her father. "But make sure you get on the train! Now hurry up, you only have five minutes!"

The girls hugged their families quickly before taking hold of their respective trolleys.

"We'll see you at Christmas!" Lily called back as the three of them went through the magical barrier together. A bright red train – the Hogwarts Express – stood waiting at the platform. A sign that hung on the wall proudly carried the number nine and three-quarters.

"Finally, we're here!" Kirst exclaimed, looking excitedly around the corner. "All right," she said, taking charge. "We have to make sure that everyone's on the train before we make a move for it."

"Tell me again _why_ we have to sneak on and risk missing the train?" Lily asked, as they peered around a corner to where the train was. A few stragglers were starting to get on – the clock on the wall above read two minutes to eleven.

"_Because_," Kirst explained exasperatedly, "we want to make a big entrance in the Great Hall when we arrive. We're the last to get on, the last to get off, and the last to enter the Great Hall. Understood? Now let's go, we only have about half a minute!"

They sprang into action. Ro quickly cast a Notice-Me-Not on all three of them – if anyone looked their way, their gaze would wander off, and the person would forget that they had ever seen three figures rushing towards the leaving train. Lily used _Wingardium Leviosa_ on their trunks, and they ran towards the train.

Kirst hurried up to open the door just as the train started to move. She got on and held the door open for Lily and Ro. Just as the train started to really move, Lily and Ro jumped inside, the former carefully levitating their trunks into the carriage. Ro latched the door closed and they all sighed in relief. Part One of their plan had been successful.

"Now, to find an empty compartment before the spell wears off," Ro muttered. She knew her spell had not had a lot of power behind it, because they had been in a hurry. The three of them dragged their trunks as they checked in every compartment. The spell was just about to wear off when they finally found an empty compartment – a rarity. They hurried inside before latching the door closed. Ro cast another Notice-Me-Not on the door's small window, similar to the one that she charmed the three of them with.

"Phew!" All three sighed, as they collapsed into chairs. Lily tiredly levitated their trunks onto the racks above their seats, leaning back in her chair.

"That was a close one," Ro said, checking that her charm on the door would hold, at least for a while. She knew she was going to have to renew it every half an hour or so – she had made sure that the charm would stick longer than the spell that she had placed on the three of them, though. "I could _feel_ the spell slipping away!"

"Well, good thing that this compartment's empty, though," Kirst said, looking around. "I was actually afraid that we'd end up having to barricade ourselves in one of the bathrooms. That would have been horrible – the stench in those toilets! I wonder why this compartment's empty?"

A snarl from above their heads made them jump.

"What was that?"

Something white and fluffy dropped from the luggage rack above Kirst, who screamed, as did her friends.

The rabbit paced around Kirst's lap for a bit before settling down and making a nice bed for itself.

"Aww," Kirst said. "It's so adorable!" She reached out a hand to stroke it.

As soon as a finger touched its head, the rabbit snarled again and jumped up, biting Kirst's finger.

Kirst screamed. "Get it off! Get it _off_!" she shrieked, trying to shake the rabbit off her finger. She opened the compartment door and with one last fling, the rabbit detached from her finger and hopped down the corridor.

Kirst returned to her seat, looking shaken and nursing her finger.

"That's why no one's in this compartment," said Lily.

Kirst glared at her. "Shut up. I might have rabies now, and it's all your fault."

"Why is it _my_ fault?"

Kirst glared at her again and proceeded to ignore both Lily and Ro.

* * *

Some way down the corridor, four familiar figures were laughing their heads off. They had faintly heard the high-pitched shriek and seen the rabid rabbit bound down the hall and away, sending them into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, oh," Sirius Black gasped out between his guffaws. "I wish I could've seen the look on their faces!"

"Yeah!" Peter agreed quickly, still laughing his high-pitched, squeaking laugh. It seemed that this year Peter was going to be following close behind Sirius, rather than James.

James straightened up, still shaking.

"Who was sitting in that compartment?" he wondered out loud, watching his friends amusedly. "And how _did_ you get by that rabbit, Sirius?"

"The Magical Menagerie was _happy_ to be rid of it," Sirius explained, sitting up and grinning at his best friend. "Seems that it's had a rabid temper ever since it had arrived with the rest of the rabbits! It _attacked_ every single one – they had to get a new cage for it!"

Remus chuckled along with them. Although he hadn't been open to the idea in the beginning – since when had he ever agreed with one of their pranks? – Sirius had convinced him that a little healing spell would have healed whoever had been bitten.

"And if you're so worried," Sirius said, before he shoved the rabbit inside the compartment, "you can go find the person who got bitten after the rabbit's run away, all right? Besides, this rabbit doesn't bite hard enough the break the skin anyway. It's bitten me over ten times since I picked it up yesterday."

Now Remus couldn't help but laugh along with his friends. It seemed that the person inside was fine – they hadn't run off to the Prefects' carriage for help, after all.

Remus suddenly realised that he and James needed to get to the Prefects' Carriage.

"James," Remus said loudly to get his attention, putting his latest book away.

"Yeah, Remus?" James leaned back in his seat casually, looking inquisitively at Remus with the same smile he always seemed to have on his face every minute of the day.

"We've got to get to the Prefects' compartment, remember?"

"Oh, right. We'll see you both later, okay?" James and Remus stood up as Sirius looked at them in confusion.

"Wait, why do you have to go with Remus to the Prefects' Carriage anyway?"

"Padfoot! I can't believe you forgot!" Peter squeaked, looking at James with shining eyes.

"What?" Sirius asked stupidly, looking between Peter, James, and Remus. Remus just kept shaking his head.

James bent down so he was eye to eye with Sirius.

"Remember the owl I sent you a few weeks ago?" James asked, grinning.

"Uh, which one? You send me one almost everyday! I knew you loved me, but not _that_ much. I'm sorry, James, but we can never be together. All the single ladies out there are calling for me! Can't you hear them right now? Sirius… _Sirius_…"

"Sirius! Shut up and listen!" James laughed. "Who are the only people allowed in the Prefects' compartment?"

"Uh, Prefects. I'm not stupid, you know."

"I wholeheartedly disagree, my friend, but think some more. Prefects aren't the only people who are allowed in."

Sirius scrunched his nose, apparently in deep thought. James waited patiently as Remus anxiously checked his watch.

"James, we've got to go. We're already five minutes late!"

"Remus, just wait a minute. If we're late already, why does it matter? Come on, Padfoot… a big, juicy bone if you can get it…"

Sirius perked up at that, and a few seconds later started shouting.

"You're Head Boy! I remember now! Hah! You owe me a bone now!"

"No, I don't," James said, straightening and laughing while Remus shook his head. "I didn't say _I_ would give it to you. You should have known better than that, Padfoot. Find someone else with a big, juicy bone. We'll see you later."

Sirius pouted as the door to the compartment slid closed. He glanced to his side to see Peter's face an inch away from his own.

"So, Padfoot?" Peter said, a bit of spit landing on Sirius's cheek. "What are we going to do _this_ year, huh? Huh?"

Sirius winced, wiping off the drool. He sighed and sunk back into his chair.

This was going to be a long fifteen minutes. James and Remus had better come back soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily and her friends were laughing over the memories of last year.

"Oh, remember, Lily? The train ride?" Ro giggled.

"That seems like ages ago!" Lily said, grinning with triumph as she remembered how she had almost stranded the four boys at Hogwarts. The logical part of her mind told her they could have gone home by Floo or Portkey, but it was the principle of the thing.

"Yeah, well, you did really well! That was hilarious!"

"It _was_ a bit mean," Ro pondered.

"They deserved it," Kirst said, frowning at her nails. "The only reason they're popular – at least Potter and Black, anyway – is because they're on the Quidditch team." Kirst scoffed.

"Well, what about Lupin and Pettigrew?"

"Pettigrew's useless. They only let him tag along because he worships the ground they walk on."

"So?"

"Don't tell me that's not a waste of oxygen." Kirst rolled her eyes, carefully perfecting her nails with a nail file.

"And Lupin?"

"Well…he likes them. Reason enough." Kirst examined her nails.

"You wouldn't like it if someone did that to you, would you?"

Kirst frowned at her. "You know, sometimes you have a really annoying sense of fair play."

Ro looked at her watch for a second.

"Hey, there are only two hours left until we get to Hogwarts! Wait… _Lily_!"

Lily looked up inquisitively. "Yes?"

"You missed your Head Girl meeting! It started _hours_ ago!"

"Oh, that," Lily said dismissively, leaning back into her chair, sipping on some water. "Don't worry, I took care of it."

"How could you have '_taken care of it_'? You were here the whole time!"

"Yes, but since Kirst _insisted_ that we stay out of sight until we get to the Great Hall," Lily continued, glaring at the friend in question, "I decided that I would write up a list of things to go over, instructions, and let someone take over for this one meeting."

"Let someone _take over_?" Kirst asked, sitting up.

"Yes," Lily said, looking self-satisfied. "A girl by the name of…"

* * *

"...Diana Windsor! I'm standing in for Evans this meeting, so listen up!"

A tall girl freckles, and spectacles stood in front of the gathering of Prefects. Her brown hair tightly braided and posture absolutely straight, she did not look like she should be in a position of authority at all, but rather obsessively spell-checking her extra-credit essays. When the prefects heard that Evans was the new Head Girl, a few muttered to each other.

"It was obvious from the very beginning," a fifth-year Ravenclaw Prefect whispered to his female counterpart.

"Ugh, _Evans_. I cannot believe I'm going to have to deal with her for the rest of the year! Not to mention having to work under her," a Slytherin muttered to his fellow housemates.

"Quiet! I want this meeting to be as short as possible! I'm sure all of us have lives we want to get back to!"

The murmurings ceased as Diana cleared her throat.

"First, we're going to have to assign shifts for patrolling, at least until Christmas time. Then we'll switch; that way everyone will have an equal share of good patrolling times and bad ones," Diana continued, reading off a scroll of paper that had obviously come from the real Head Girl.

Suddenly the door to the carriage burst open, and James and Remus walked in. Several of the Slytherins glared at them, but a few of the girls in the compartment, including Diana herself, started to blush.

"H-Hi, James," Diana said shyly while all the Slytherins faked hurling at the back of the compartment and some of the girls stared.

"Oh, hey," James said, not recognizing the girl standing in front of him. _I guess she's the new Head Girl_, James thought, sighing mentally. _Great. Just my luck to work with a girl who's going to be drooling all over me everytime we meet for Head duties. Not that it's not an ego-booster, but we're never going to get_ anything _done…_

_Your point?_ the other voice in his head said drolly.

"Why are _you_ here, Potter?" one of the Slytherin Prefects snapped.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

The sixth-year snorted. "You're going to set off a Dungbomb in the Prefects' compartment?" Several people looked alarmed at this pronouncement.

"Why, thank you for the excellent idea, but I'm afraid I don't have any Dungbombs on me!" James exclaimed. "How irresponsible of me. I should be setting an example too, as Head Boy."

Remus sighed.

The compartment exploded.

"Liar!" was the main war cry, but there were also scattered "Not you!"s and "Dumbledore wouldn't do this to us!"s and even a few "YESSS!"s.

James sidled to a chair near Diana and sat down, crossing his legs and placing two hands behind his head. "So," he said. "What've we got today?"

They meeting continued, adjourning after half an hour. Remus and James left quickly, making their way down the train, back towards Sirius and Peter.

"Hey, Moony," James said, looking over his shoulder at his friend. "Was it just me, or did that meeting take a really long time?"

"That was certainly the longest Prefect meeting I've ever been to," Remus admitted. "I guess we're going to have a really busy year." James shook his head.

"Great," he muttered, opening the door to the compartment. "A drooler _and_ a perfectionist."

* * *

"Firs'-years this way!" a voice bellowed over Hogsmeade station. "Firs'-years!"

A huddle of small children nervously made their way over to the unnaturally tall man. Some of them stared up at him in undisguised fear and not a small amount of fascination.

"Righ'," said the man. "No more'n four ter a boat." He waved a hand at the small boats docked in front of them and got into one himself.

"I still think Professor Dumbledore should fire him," a fifth-year said, frowning at the scene. "Look, the first-years are all absolutely _terrified_ of him!"

"You still are," her friend said.

"I am not. Shut up."

"Look, it's raining like anything and I would really like to stay dry. Can we continue this in the carriage?"

"Fine. HEY, ANYONE GOT ROOM TO SPARE FOR TWO MORE?"

"Over here!" a faint, indistinct voice said.

"Come on!" The two of them ran, pulling up their hoods and ducking to stay as dry as possible.

Down at the end compartment on the Hogwarts Express, three figures huddled together at the open door.

"I think that carriage's empty," Ro said hopefully, pointing to the very last carriage in the line.

"Let's go for it. We're going to be late. Can you imagine what it would be like to walk in this?" Kirst shuddered.

"RUN!" Lily yelled, making a break for it.

They finally made it on just as the line started moving, soaked and shivering. Ro closed the carriage door.

"We have absolutely _fantastic_ luck today," Lily commented without a trace of sarcasm, casting a drying charm on herself.

Her friends stared at her in disbelief.

"No, really. We got an empty compartment _and_ an empty carriage on the day we have to hide ourselves. Wouldn't you call that great luck?"

"We got _drenched_," Kirst snapped. "No, I would not. Now will you please dry us?"

Lily rolled her eyes, but complied. "Think of the first-years, Kirst. Think of the first-years."

Kirst waved a hand dismissively, then seemed to remember something. "Oh, is my makeup all right?" she cried, taking a small mirror out of her pocket and checking herself. Lily and Ro rolled their eyes at their friend's vainness.

"Well, we have to make a good entrance!" Kirst said defensively.

* * *

"Is the coast clear?"

"I think it is," Ro said in a normal voice.

Kirst shushed her. "Quiet!"

Lily rolled her eyes. She was going to get eye strain from all that eye-rolling, really.

"Okay, let's move," Kirst whispered, and they hurried as quietly as they could to the back of the line moving into the Great Hall, trying to look inconspicuous.

Two fourth-years stared at them. "What are you doing?" one of them asked.

"Shhh!" Kirst glared at her. "We're trying to be inconspicuous. Please go away. Pretend you didn't see us."

The fourth-years glanced at each other as if to say 'What a nut', but turned away obediently.

"Well, here goes," Lily said nervously as they neared the doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

**( A/N: end. review? )**  



	8. New Stars

**Of Mudbloods And Sex  
**

-8-

**(A/N: Aha! Speedy update! Actually, I've finished this for like two weeks now, but i just wanted to post it up on the day I'm starting my sophomore year of high school... which is today! YAY!**

**And the dividers STILL don't work.**

**anyway, more detail on the girls next chapter, just wanted to get this one out... have fun!)**

-8-

_Chapter Eight - New Stars  
_

-8-

Lily was half-expecting the Hall to explode when the three of them set foot inside.

Her eyes greeted the familiar scene of the first day of every school year – the flickering candles scattered about the Great Hall, the excited chatter of her fellow students, the four familiar long tables and the Head Table at the front. For a second, Lily felt the knot in her stomach that had settled there as soon as she had bid her parents goodbye tighten painfully, afraid of what her peers would say, afraid of what her professors would say.

But most of all – although she denied it vigorously in her mind – she was afraid of what James Potter would say.

She held her breath as they walked in, expecting to be bombarded from all sides – stared at, yelled at – thrown out, perhaps.

Instead, they trotted along peacefully towards the Gryffindor table. Lily braced herself for the worst – but nothing came. She blinked. No excitement, no reaction.

Lily let out the breath she had been holding and sighed. _I suppose it was too much to expect that anyone would care,_ she thought morosely, about to take a seat next to Kirst, who had insisted on heading to the middle of the table "so that everyone will see our new look!". Although she felt a slight feeling of relief, Lily was still annoyed that the amount of effort she gone through during the summer would be all a waste.

A loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Lily?"

She jumped.

"Lily _Evans_? Is that _you_?"

She winced and turned around. A Gryffindor girl in the year below her – Denise, who was _very_ well known for her loud voice – was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Merlin, it _is_ you! I would recognise that shade of hair anywhere!" At this, the Hufflepuffs at the next table, as well as several Gryffindors, looked over at the three girls, who were fidgeting nervously.

The girls glanced at each other, and remembered their so-called 'training' – they all stood up a little taller, and acquired an air of nonchalance.

They were ready.

"Lily! Kirsty! Romanda!" another girl beside Denise exclaimed, continuing her friend's thoughts. "You… you look…"

All conversation stopped at the Gryffindor table and parts of the Hufflepuff table next to them. It only took a few seconds for the other half of the Hall to notice what was going on and look over at the Gryffindor table, the Hall quieting. For a moment, the girls were surrounded by a sea of stares, the silence deafening.

Suddenly, talk exploded amongst the students. Catcalls resounded throughout the Great Hall – apparently the guys had found their new looks appreciative, and, although the three girls were a little overwhelmed at the situation at hand, they couldn't help but hide a smile.

They silently thanked Karl for his neverending berating to practice keeping their cool – he had yelled at them once, after a tiring day when the three girls had been irritable, unable to master this latest "lesson". "You cannot afford to panic under pressure when a cool head is urgently needed to make a good impression!" he had screamed, and they had taken his word for it.

Lily had had the worst time of it. Her legendary temper made its presence known to everyone – and this time it was no different. But as she got humiliated again and again and her friends achieved their own control, she was determined to prove Karl wrong. She gritted her teeth through the taunts and slights that Karl threw at them, and slowly but surely, she had a firm grip over her temper. The first time she had succeeded, she felt a tidal wave of confidence roll over her. For once in her life, she had managed not to blow up. She always wondered how she _had_ managed it – in the past, her temper really had a mind of its own, and chose to show itself at the worst of times. She was very proud of herself for finally managing to rein it in. (Karl, of course, had merely raised an eyebrow and moved on to the next lesson.)

_A little bit of ego-boosting never hurt anyone,_ Kirst seemed to say in her grin, as she shared a look with her two best friends. Lily and Ro returned the look, though Ro looked somewhat nervous. Lily couldn't help but think of Potter – but she quickly shoved it out of her mind.

Their fellow female students in the immediate vicinity started to crowd around them, clamouring for their attention and asking question after question after question, never giving them a chance to answer. All of this happened in a matter of seconds – it had only been half a minute since the girls had walked into the hall, and already the rumour mills were turning, wondering when and how this remarkable change had happened.

Down the table, the Marauders were busily planning their latest prank on the school. Having been busy gathering materials and such, they hadn't looked up in midst of all the commotion. No; rather, they were quite occupied with their latest problem – unforseen circumstances on Sirius's part that had caused their prank for the evening to be cancelled.

"It's all _your_ bloody fault!" James hissed at Sirius, as they leaned in to discuss their plans. "If only you could do something _right_ for once, we'd be laughing our arses off right now!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_," Sirius drawled lazily, his eyes belying his voice as they flashed angrily. "It was a horrible idea anyway! Why would anyone _ever_ put a Dungbomb under the teacher's table before spiking their drinks with Firewhiskey? It's the worst prank ever!"

"Peter, you do know that is disgusting, don't you?" they heard Remus say. They looked at Peter. A small trickle of drool was oozing slowly out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh," said Sirius. "Ew."

"I quite agree, Sirius. You were most eloquent in your delivery as well," said James.

Peter, coming to his senses, slurped the drool back into his mouth. His three friends turned away with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Sorry," said Peter unrepentantly. "It's just that…_look_." He pointed. They looked.

It took them a few seconds to register what exactly they were looking at.

"_HOLY __MOTHER OF MERLIN_!"

The girls looked up to see a shocked James Potter staring at them, mouth wide open. Sirius Black was gaping as well, and Kirst noticed with a smirk that he unconsciously licked his lips.

Lupin rolled his eyes at Potter and Black, although he couldn't resist giving the girls a once-over. "Hello, Lily, Kirsty, Romanda," he said to them. "It's nice to see you again."

Potter choked once, coughed, and was finally able to formulate words. "Nice to _see_ you is right. What _happened_?" he whispered to Sirius. Sirius shook his head – he could not believe what he was seeing.

Potter and Black's outburst had given new speed to the turning gossip mills – the entire Hall was talking about the reactions of the two biggest heartthrobs of the school. Although the girls were still clamouring for the trio's attention, they couldn't prevent a stab of jealousy going through them. Perhaps these girls would take the Marauders' hearts! That would be _devastating_.

Despite this, Lily, Kirst, and Ro sat down without showing any acknowledgement of the talk around them. Gracefully, of course. They did answer the now-occasional question being thrown their way, but otherwise, they kept to themselves.

It couldn't be denied that they _had_ changed, though. All three were lightly tanned (this had been an extreme challenge for Karl because Lily's skin was easily burnt and hard to tan, but he had achieved it without using spray – 'oh the abomination! Whoever invented that should be taken out and shot!'), and their hair and faces had obviously been completely made over. Hair was sleek and shiny, with highlights – Ro with streaks of brown, Kirst with light blonde, and Lily's a few tones lighter than her natural hair. Their teeth had whitened and their make-up was perfect. Little things like a blemish on a cheek were gone, and their waists had become slimmer, accentuating their new figures (with or without curves in the right places, the three didn't seem to care. Neither had Karl, for that matter). Their legs were now lean, and showed signs of working out. And for those who caught a glimpse of what they were wearing underneath their robes – especially the fashion addicts – they could tell exactly what they were wearing – the latest styles and trends. The _males_ registered their more revealing clothing – short skirts and low-cut blouses. But the biggest difference was how they were holding themselves – with complete and utter confidence.

The Sorting began, momentarily ceasing the talk in the Hall. But as soon as the food appeared, everyone's mouths opened again, and the Hall was filled with munching and frantic talking. It seemed that Hogwarts simply had nothing better to do than gossip about three of their schoolmates' makeovers.

As everyone else began eating, the Marauders still did not take their eyes off the girls. The three girls were eating daintily, their air of nonchalance still in place, and were busy chatting with each other, ignoring the other girls who were still clamouring for their attention. It was Remus Lupin who turned away first, stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork, although he did glance up a few times at the girls.

Sirius picked up his fork and started stabbing at the table without looking, finally stabbing his napkin and taking a bite of it. James reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured it, not noticing that he had poured over his dish and not his goblet. Peter, who loved food, didn't even notice it. He was too busy shredding his fingernails.

"I think," Sirius said, still munching on his napkin, gaze not breaking away once, "I need a cold shower."

James nodded, as did Peter, eyes wide. Remus glanced amusedly at his friends and bit into his chicken.

Suddenly, as if she had felt them watching her, Lily turned around and looked right at the four of them. James jumped when he realised that she was staring right at him. She flashed him a smile – her eyes half-closed and head tilted slightly away – before turning away to listen to her friends' conversation.

James gulped. Several not-entirely-innocent thoughts sprang into his mind, unbidden. He felt the bulge in his pants grow tighter, and he shifted uncomfortably.

_And to think_, he thought, as he stared at Lily across the table, _I was going to stop obsessing over her this year. Blimey…  
_

-8-

The feast soon ended, and yet the school still hadn't found it within themselves to stop talking about the girls. The boys were placing bets on which one of them would shag the trio first – the girls were making up reasons so ludicrous and extreme as to their classmates' transformation that it was a wonder that anybody actually believed them. As before, the three new stars ignored everyone, and continued their small talk. To anyone but themselves, they seemed engrossed in a discussion about make-up – but Kirst, Lily, and Ro were anxious to reach their rooms and talk about their first day back.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, but the talking did not cease. He tried again, this time paired with an "Excuse me." The people in the front stopped chattering and the rest of the Hall slowly followed, taking well over a minute for everyone to really quiet down to a level that Dumbledore could start addressing the student body.

"Well, I have to say, this is one of the most lively start-of-term feasts I've ever witnessed during my time at Hogwarts," he announced, his eyes twinkling in their normal, Dumbledore-ish way. This got a lot of murmurs from the students, and it took another half a minute for them to quiet down again.

"As much as I would like to hear the reasons for this uproar, I'm afraid I must have you stop for a few minutes and let me inform you of important notices for the new year. First-years should know that the Forbidden Forest is just that – forbidden – and anyone who ventures in will receive punishment for their actions. Namely, detention."

He paused. He seemed to want to say something else, but changed his mind at last minute and continued talking about the rules. He mentioned that several new additions had been made to the list of banned items, at which point Filch appeared with his cat, Mrs Norris, and glared at everyone. After a few other unimportant announcements – well, unimportant to the girls, anyway – the students were dismissed.

Everyone headed for the doors, and Lily watched as a Gryffindor prefect led the first years away. Lily discreetly grabbed her friends' sleeves, still looking as aloof as possible. Ro and Kirst shot her a look of confusion before following her, out of the crowd and behind a tapestry.

The three girls found themselves in an alcove, and finally released their pent-up emotions.

"Did you _see_ that?" Kirst squealed as soon as the tapestry enclosed their hiding place. "Everyone was talking about us! _Everyone_!"

"I know!" Even Ro seemed really excited. She was usually a very shy person, and nobody really paid any attention to her most of the time – but this new turn of events had sent adrenaline pumping through her body.

"The plan is working," Lily said, a slight smirk on her lips. "Did you see Potter and Black? They _completely_ fell for it. Or rather, us."

"I _know_!" Kirst couldn't stop squealing. "Actually," she said, lowering her voice conpiratorially, "I think I saw Black licking his lips."

"_Wicked_!" Lily exclaimed, her smirk growing.

"Everyone's still going to be talking about us, aren't they?" Ro sighed. "This will make it really hard to get some privacy."

"Oh, you want _privacy_, do you?" Kirst smirked. "For what, exactly?"

"Would _you_ like to have people asking you endless questions, bugging you in the shower, when you're trying to sleep, when you're getting changed?" Ro retorted.

Kirst huffed. "Well. Fine. You know, it's too bad you don't get private quarters as Head Girl, Lily. We could just live in your room then."

"Well, we can't have everything," said Lily complacently. "Let's go. It's a good thing I already know the common room password, too."

The girls took two seconds to fix their clothes and put on an air of nonchalance before they exited their hiding place. The crowd had long been gone, and save for the stairs, nothing was moving. The girls made their way upstairs, and although there was no one around, they did not lose their air of aloofness.

"You never know. You might have a stalker," Karl had told them. "It is important to have that air of confidence around you at all times unless you're by yourselves or in a room that you know is protected."

Although the girls thought the idea of a stalker quite disconcerting, they followed Karl's instructions dutifully. As they rounded the corner to the Fat Lady, Ro tripped over herself, and Kirst caught her.

"Be careful," she hissed before moving away. Ro's face flushed, but she followed her friends into the common room without argument after Lily gave the password ("Faerie dust").

As soon as they stepped in, they were surrounded by a crowd of girls who, although they had also clamoured for their attention before, still had questions they wanted to ask ("Oh my God, like, how did you do it?" "Like, how much did the plastic surgery cost?" "Did the liposuction hurt?"). The three girls flashed them smiles and brushed them off. A few of the first-years gazed up at the girls with wide eyes as they made their way across the common room towards the girls' dormitory staircase.

Just as they reached the stairs, a shadow moved in front of them, leaning against the banister of the staircase, preventing them from going upstairs. Lily felt extremely annoyed at people and their clinginess, and she felt the stirrings of her temper start up.

_Oh, shit_, she thought, squashing it down.

"Hey, ladies."

The three girls' training was well-disciplined – they didn't even blink, although they were quite surprised to see that it was Sirius Black himself standing in front of them. He was wearing his trademark smirk, with his usual air of egotistical confidence radiating around him that was screaming _I'm_ so _hot, and I know it. Heh._

Lily stopped herself from rolling her eyes – seriously, she was going to get eye strain from this, and then she'd have to go the hospital wing, and it would _not be good_, especially if Karl somehow heard about it – and Kirst replied, "Hey, Black."

"Please," he said, straightening, "Call me Sirius. All this last name nonsense is getting to me."

"All right, _Sirius_," Ro piped up flirtatiously, surprising Lily and Kirst. "Then you can call me Ro."

"Kirst," Kirst supplied, shifting her position. Lily didn't have to look to know that Kirst had just revealed a little bit more of her clothing underneath her robes – it was a movement that Karl had showed them – and she herself replied with lowered eyelids and a little smile, "Lily."

Sirius grinned, thinking he had received a postitive reaction from the three girls. "All right," he said, "Although I've always thought of you by your first names anyway."

"Really," Lily said with apparent interest, inching closer to Sirius. "And why this suddent urge to introduce yourself? We _have_ been in the same house for the last… oh, six years."

Sirius' grin widened and he glanced down Lily's body and up again.

"Let's just say that summer changes things."

Lily laughed and Kirst also edged closer, running a hand up Sirius' arm. He grinned, seeing these two fairly attractive girls almost press up against him.

"Oh, yes," Kirst agreed, "Some things _do_ change."

But as quickly as they had edged up to Sirius, they backed off and walked away. Unbeknownst to him, their approaches had backed him up against the outside of the banister, leaving the way clear for them to ascend the stairs. Sirius, shocked, could only watch as the girls proceeded up the stairs, and Ro called back, "But some things never do!"

Sirius, still shocked, gaped as they disappeared upstairs before snapping out of it and, mumbling to himself, made his way back to where his friends were waiting by the fireplace.

His friends were snickering as he approached and fell into an armchair.

"Oh, that was wicked amazing!" Remus was doubled over in laughter.

"Hilarious!" Peter squeaked through his giggles.

"Really funny," James added, chuckling, although not as enthusiastically as his friends. He had watched his best mate try to pick up the girls, including Lily, and had been silently fuming as he watched her flirt with him. Watching him get rejected, though, in a similar incident to the one when Lily had left them on the platform last year, had cheered him up a little bit.

"That's not fair!" Sirius cried sulkily. "They were using their feminine wiles to trick me!"

"And they succeeded, with flying colours, might I add," Remus said, still laughing.

The Marauders finally ascended the stairs to their own dorm after they all stopped laughing. They continued teasing Sirius as they walked up, and the whole common room could hear Sirius threatening his friends ("I'm going to Transfigure your pillow into a giant slug in the middle of your sleep! See if you're going to be laughing then!") as they went.

As soon as the trio entered the seventh-year girls' dorm room – which was thankfully empty – they all piled onto Ro's bed, drawing the curtains closed and placing a silencing ward around the bed.

They finally allowed themselves to giggle hysterically.

"Did you see his _face_?" Lily gasped between fits of laughter.

"He looked like someone just set a snake on him!" Kirst shrieked.

"Oh my God," was all Ro could say, wiping a tear from her eye.

They continued to laugh before collapsing in a heap in the middle.

"You know what?" Lily asked. "I think this plan is actually going to _work_."

"You actually doubted it?" Kirst sat up, looking down at her friends, her eyes laughing. "How could a plan that _I_," she paused, pointing at herself, "came up with do anything _but_ work out exactly as planned?"

"Now don't get too egotistical like Potter," Ro joked. "Else Lily's going to have to make a plan for you, too!"

Kirst gasped exaggeratedly, eyes wide and her hand slapped up to hold her face. "_No_! You _wouldn't_! Not for little ol' _me_!"

"Oh, yes," Lily joined in. "An excruciating plan that will humiliate you in the eyes of the _entire_ student body!"

"And what would _that_ be?" Ro and Lily grinned at each other.

"A soundtrack of you singing in the shower!"

At this, Kirst's eyes widened again, not laughing anymore.

"What?" Kirst shrieked. "You _didn't_!"

"We _did_."

Kirst launched herself at Lily and started tickling her madly. A few more minutes of scrabbling and uncontrolled laughing ensued, the girls stopping only when they finally were out of breath.

"All right," Ro said, sounding like she was slightly hyperventilating as she tried to breathe and stop laughing. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Well, we'll just going to exactly as we did today," Lily said, sitting up and leaning against the backboard.

"Yes," Kirst agreed, lying flat on her stomach. "Exactly as today. And we have to be ready for some of the boys… It was obvious from their screaming that some of them may… _approach_ us, if you will," she said, winking at her friends.

"Then what will we do if they _do_ approach us?" Ro asked. "Do we say yes or no?"

"Well… I think we should say that we're not looking for a relationship right now, as it _is_ the beginning of the year. I think we shouldn't do anything till Halloween."

"Halloween? But that's ages away!"

"Yes, enough time for us to build a reputation…"

"Reputation?" Lily interjected. "What reputation?"

Kirst grinned.

"Well, as almost virgins, of course."

"Almost virgins?" Ro and Lily chorused, looking somewhat hesitant and confused.

"Yes," Kirst's eyes glittered. "Of course, you don't have to, if you don't want to."

"We'll decide after we hear what it is," Lily decided, Ro nodding.

"Basically we do everything _but_ sex."

"E-e-_everything_?" Ro squeaked, eyes wide.

"You mean…" Lily's eyes widened even more. Kirst's eyes glittered mischievously.

"Exactly."

-8-

**(A/N: so yeah. hoped you like it! if you did, review or something, and let me know.**

**... i'm going to go review for that stupid geometry placement exam i have to take in... oh, three hours. frickadilly.**

**tune in next time for the festive Welcome Back gryffindor party!)  
**


	9. Do Somethin'

** Of Mudbloods and Sex **

* * *

**(A/N: heyy everyone! let's see... how long has it been? a year? don't worry - never fear! i'm back again!!! consider this chapter a HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY PRESENT!  
**

**this school year has just been so _hectic_... i haven't really had time to write or focus on OMAS at all (unfortunately! sorry everyone!) but i'm back and hopefully i'll be writing more...**

**as a little _update_** **for you all, i'm going to be releasing a brand-spanking new fanfiction this summer... look out for it! it'll be the biggest project i'll ever have embarked on - i've hired on two betas (that's right, not just jamc91 now, i had to get another one) to make sure everything's going to go as planned.**

**well, no more about me! i shall return to studying international relations while you all can return to the long-awaited chapter update of Of Mudbloods and Sex... thanks all for still reading this fic!)**

**disclaimer: all recognizable characters, settings, spells, etc are not mine, and are JKR's.  
**

* * *

_Chapter Nine - Do Somethin'_

* * *

Lily and Ro sat there, staring at their mutual friend with disbelief, both wondering whether sending her off to St. Mungo's or locking her up in Gryffindor Tower would be more effective in curing her of this madness. 

"_Everything_? _Everything_ but _sex_?"

"Yes, you've repeated that quite a lot of times now."

"But… _everything_?"

Kirst snorted and flopped onto her back, staring up at the hangings of Ro's bed.

"You have a better idea?" Kirst retorted.

"Yes, but, I don't know if I'm _up_ for that yet…"

"Well, look at it this way," Kirst said forcefully, turning her head so she could see her friends' faces. "If we don't do it, our plan will fail, and we'll just make fools of ourselves. We fucking put ourselves out there!" Kirst cried, waving her hands. "In front of the entire school, during the Great Feast. You can't possibly give up _now_!"

"I wasn't saying giving up," Ro whimpered, her eyes wide. "But we don't really _have_ to – "

"But we _do_!" Kirst cried exasperatedly. "Can't you see that this is the only way?" She looked at her disbelieving friends. "The only _effective_ way?"

Lily and Ro exchanged looks again, as if trying to read each other's thoughts. There was so much at stake here… Kirst, of course, was the most experienced one out of the three of them, thus she had less to risk. Lily and Ro knew that everything that Kirst was suggesting right now were things she had already done, with numerous guys; unfortunately, they themselves had no experience whatsoever. Sure, they did fool around a bit with some boys this summer… But those were summer flings, and didn't get too far. To them, just doing those kinds of things for this to work… To do things like that with just random people… that was foreign. Did Kirst not understand their reluctance?

Kirst waited patiently, knowing that she was pressuring her friends. Finally, Lily turned away from Ro.

"I'll do it," she said, hesitatingly. Kirst watched as her friend strengthened her resolve.

"I'll do it," Lily repeated, determination in her voice.

Kirst turned to Ro, who nodded, although her eyes looked slightly afraid of what the future might bring.

A sly smile spread across Kirst's face, and a mischeivous sparkle – not unlike Potter's – appeared in her eyes. "Good."

"Well, whatever are we going to do next?" Ro asked cautiously, after a minute of silent contemplation.

"Well… we could always crash the party." Kirst looked back up at the hangings thoughtfully.

"... Crash… what party?" Lily asked, confused.

"Uhm, the first-day-back-to-school party we have every year after the feast?" Kirst rolled her eyes, opening the hangings and getting up to open her trunk. "You probably don't remember it because you never go. Or more like, you never go to parties."

"I _so_ do!" Lily cried, getting up to stand beside Kirst, glaring down at Kirst as she continued rummaging in her trunk.

"All right," Kirst said, standing up and admiring a cute black skirt she had just found in her trunk. She set it down before asking Lily challengingly, "Name three parties you've been to, here at Hogwarts. Go on."

Lily opened her mouth to say something, before she closed it again. She did this several times, looking like some sort of strangling fish.

_I've been to parties, haven't I?_ she thought frantically. But alas, she still couldn't think of one single event that she had attended to. _No balls? No parties, dances…?_

Lily hung her head in defeat. "Fine, so I haven't been to any parties…"

Kirst snorted.

"But," Lily said, glaring, "that doesn't mean I don't know how to party!"

"Oh, really?" Kirst said laughing. She threw something dark blue at Ro, motioning for her to put it on. Ro looked it over first at arm-length before tugging it on. "Well, we'll see tonight, won't we? Do you know how to dance?"

"What kind of question is _that_?" Lily looked up at Kirst incredulously. She returned to rummaging in her own trunk. "Of course I know how to dance! We learnt at Karl's remember?"

"I don't mean _that_ kind of dancing." Kirst lifted something bright from her trunk, looked at it calculatingly, before throwing it away and her head disappeared in her trunk. "I meant dancing with boys."

"Dancing with the boys?" Ro squeaked.

"Dancing with boys?" Lily asked, frowning. "There's a difference?"

Kirst laughed, finally finding something she thought would suit a Hogwarts dance and shrugging it on. "Oh, my dearest Lily… I don't mean _just_ dancing."

"Oh?" Lily asked, looking at herself in the mirror. "Then what _do_ you mean?"

"_Dirty_ dancing, Lily. _Dirty dancing_."

* * *

"Well, what are we going to do this year?" 

Sirius was lying on James' bed, looking up enthusiastically from his spot at James, who was sitting next to Sirius, reading a Quidditch magazine.

"What do you mean? In what area of our lives are you referring to?"

"Well, actually, now that I think about it, that's a good question, but I was sort of referring to tonight."

"The party?"

"Yeah."

James looked up and stared thoughtfully into space. Remus came out of the bathroom, his hair damp from his shower, and sat down next to James.

"I suppose we could attend," James started before Sirius interrupted with his barking laughter.

"When do we not?" Sirius asked, sitting up and slapping James' back good-naturedly. James smirked, and continued, "We could, perhaps bring a little special something with us…"

"Are you on the path of pranks or alcohol?" Peter asked, from his bed. All of the other three Marauders could see that he had gained some weight during the summer, looking more round than usual – his bed was slightly sagging underneath his bulk. Sirius grinned handsomely.

"Alcohol," Sirius and James said simultaneously, making Remus shake his head amusedly.

"Well, we better get ready," Sirius said, standing up and smiling wide.

"What for, my dear Padfoot?" James said, continuing to 'read' his Quidditch magazine. In truth, all he could see was Lily and her gorgeous body.

_What new things are going to happen this year?_ James thought, dreamily.

"Prongs? Prongs? Oi, Prongs, mate!"

This last statement Sirius yelled, causing James to break out of his little reverie.

"What? Oh, right, the alcohol. Do you have any of the Firewhiskey we stole last year?"

"Jamesie boy…" Sirius shook his head. "If your head's in the clouds, how are we supposed to get pranks together this year? Our schemes, our plans?"

"Padfoot, stop kidding around," James said forcefully, standing up and shoving Sirius towards their trunks. "Now get out the Firewhiskey. We need to spike the drinks before people get downstairs… not to mention get dressed."

"What's wrong with what we're wearing right now?" Sirius asked, confused.

"One word, Padfoot," Remus said, who was now looking through James's magazine. "Girls."

James flashed a grin at Remus before turning to Sirius. Lily was going to be swept off her feet tonight. "Exactly."

* * *

All three girls stood in front of a mirror that Lily had Summoned from somewhere, looking at their outfits with a critical eye.

"Are you sure you didn't just steal someone's mirror, Lily?" Ro asked worriedly, although she was still tugging at her outfit. "It wouldn't be nice to find out it was someone's and we had Summoned it."

"Well, if it _did_ belong to someone, it was someone stupid enough to not put an Anti-summoning charm on their stuff in Hogwarts," Kirst said, twisting a strand of her hair to put just a little bit more curl into it.

At that moment, they heard a bunch of first years screaming in the Common Room about something like a disappearing mirror of some such that one of them had and had randomly disappeared from their room in front of their eyes. The trio looked at each other before shrugging – they could hear a few of the second years, with their all-worldly experiences at Hogwarts, tell the first years that Hogwarts was such a magical place that things appeared and disappeared all the time.

"Oh, God. Kirst, what do you think?" Lily turned in front of the mirror, not sure whether or not this was 'party-girl' enough for Kirst. Lily had already switched three different outfits, each time being rejected by Kirst, and Lily was at the last straw.

Kirst turned from doing her make-up, gave Lily and once over, and grinned.

"Perfect!" Lily breathed a sigh of relief before re-adjusting her outfit so it would sit right on her shoulders.

"When do you think the party's supposed to start?" Ro asked, who was doing her make-up.

Suddenly, they heard yells in the common room.

"Get outta here, kids! This one's for us old ones!"

"Skedaddle, lads! And remember, don't drink alcohol! Your ol' uncle Sirius doesn't want you to start bad habits on the first day of school!"

"Potter and Black. Who would've guessed." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, if the party's just getting started, we should just stay up here until it really gets going," Kirst said, flopping onto her bed.

"Right," Lily said, continuing to fix her make-up. "What do you think? Is this too much, or too little?"

Ro came over to look at Lily, tilting her head this way and that way.

"I think it looks great, but whether or not it's party-style is up to Kirst," she decided, motioning over to Kirst. Kirst examined her again, before nodding.

"James is going to fall flat on his ass when he sees _you_," Kirst said gleefully.

"Well," Lily said, turning away so that they couldn't see her blush, "are we going to have another big entrance again? Or have we had enough for today?"

"Of _course_ we have a big entrance. I've already prepared it," Kirst said smugly.

"Really? How'd you manage to do that?" Ro asked, while being slightly annoyed that Kirst had assumed earlier that they would be going to the dance at all.

"Well…" Kirst started.

* * *

James grinned as he watched the dance floor from the sidelines. He took a gulp of his drink – pumpkin punch spiked with Firewhiskey, as usual – and continued to look out amongst the throng of dancers. Someone – undoubtedly Sirius – had put up one of those Muggle disco ball devices and enchanted it to flash brilliant colors throughout the dark room, creating an atmosphere that perfectly matched the mood of the wildly dancing witches and wizards. James was standing alone in a corner, taking a break from dancing with all the single – and taken – girls out there. He smirked as he caught a few girls sending flirtatious smiles at him, and sipped his drink again. He didn't want to enter the crowd again just yet.

In truth, he was thinking about the trio – in other words, Lily. He didn't spot them in the mess of people in the common room, and he had been wondering for the last hour that the party had been going on whether or not she'd choose to come down. Lily and Ro had never attended these House parties, and she had no reason to start now.

_But how much I wish she would come down…_ James thought wistfully, sloshing his drink in his cup.

Suddenly, a new song started, and the dancers on the dance floor responded. On one side, a bunch of people who actually knew how to dance had made a little circle for people to show off their moves. The rest of the room, however, was just a large pulsing mass. On the sidelines, James spotted a bunch of tittering fourth years who were extremely excited to be at the party – as a rule, these House parties were for fourth(-)years and older.

Out of the corner of his eye, James spotted a voluptuous brunette approaching him, smiling slyly. He grinned his trademark Potter Smile and leaned back against the wall, preparing to be assaulted.

"Hey, James," she said, her mouth forming around the words. James' mind went into the gutter for two seconds, thinking about something else her mouth could be around.

"Hey," he said casually back, leaning against the wall. "What's a lovely girl like you doing here and not dancing among your friends?"

"Well, my friends didn't want to come with me, you see…" she started, taking this chance to sidle next to him.

"Oh, really?" he replied, looking down at her and, consequently, down her low-cut top.

"And I was getting kind of lonely… and I wanted to see if I could find someone to keep me company on the dance floor…" He grinned.

"Well, dear lady, you've found the perfect person," he said, leaning in. She smiled slowly back.

They started moving towards the dance floor, but before they had even started to dance together, the music stopped and the room went pitch dark.

"What the fuck?" James frowned, and tried to look around for Sirius, thinking his spell must have messed up somehow.

Suddenly, a completely new song started up, but the room still remained dark. James was about to call for his best friends when a crashing sound was heard and a light came on.

* * *

"_What_?!"

Lily stared incredulously at Kirst while Ro looked a little scared.

"You crazy ass, you mean to tell me that we're going to be doing _that_ as our _grand entrance_?"

"Hey!" Kirst said defensively. "It's a good song to do right now. And, like, you know it, too."

"Well, but, even so, I mean," Lily blubbered before finally saying coherently, "You _know_ how much I hate dancing!"

"Well, come on, this is a _dance_, don't you think we should use a _dance_ as an entrance?"

She had a good point.

"_Argh_!"

"I'll take that as a yes?"

* * *

James watched as the trio was illuminated at the top of the staircase. They were all dressed in outfits that showed their now flat stomachs and their finely toned legs, and their eyes were all done with dark colors, showing off their eyes.

They slowly walked down the stairs to the beat of the music as the entire room stood still and watched.

"_Do you feel this?_" James started as he saw that it was Ro who said this. Her voice was heard around the room as they stalked down the stairs.

"_I know you feel this.__  
__Are you ready?__  
__I don't think so…_"

The three girls reached the bottom of the stairs where the people have already left a clearing for them as they came down the stairs, and they broke out into a dance that looked well-practiced as Kirst began the first verse.

"_Somebody give me my broom,_  
_So I can ride in the clouds,_  
_So I can turn up the base like…_

_Somebody pass my guitar,_  
_So I can look like a star,_  
_And spend this cash like…_"

The girls tossed their heads before throwing a sultry look over their shoulders at their audience and launched into an intense combination while Lily and Ro joined their companion's singing.

"_Whatcha gonna do when the crowd goes 'ay-yo'?_  
_Why you standing on the wall?_"

Here they pointed at all the people standing around the walls, before giving the entire room a look that said, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"_Music's storming everywhere,_  
_So why don't you just move along?_

_I see ya lookin' at me,_  
_Like I'm some kind of freak,_  
_Get up outta your seat,_"

"_Why don't cha do something?_" Kirst sang as the trio worked their way into the crowd.

"_I see ya lookin' at me,_  
_Like I got whatcha need,_  
_Get up outta your seat,_"

"_Why don't cha do something?_"

The mass of people started moving closer to watch what they were doing as Lily moved to switch places with Kirst as the head of their group.

"_Now you're all in my grill,_  
_'Cause I say what I feel,_  
_Only rock to what's real,_  
_Baby,_"

"_Bump, bump,_" Ro and Kirst came in.

"_But I can't do that with you,_  
_Only here with my crew,_" Lily glanced over both shoulders at Ro and Kirst who both struck seductive poses.  
"_I can roll if you can,_  
_Don't be a_"

"_Punk, punk…_"

As they moved in together again for the chorus, James couldn't help but realize that he had been staring nonstop for the last minute now, at the compltely different Lily Evans – a Lily Evans that sang, danced, and flirted so confidently. He couldn't help but realize that he found that his attraction to Lily was so much more potent that he found himself wondering if he could survive the year without getting in her knickers.

The girls had reached the middle of the throng, and stopped singing during an interlude between chorus and verse before standing beside each other. Slowly, with their hands running down their thighs, they semi-squatted, so the final movement was that they were grinding against each other.

A few boys in the room seemed to like this very much.

They stood up again before Ro rotated to the front again as Kirst and Lily continued to dance suggestively behind her.

"_I see you lookin' over here,_" Ro sang, looking around the room.  
"_Cant you tell I'm havin' fun…_  
_If you care like I know,_  
_You would stop_  
_Starin' at us,_  
_And get your own space,_  
_And do somethin'..._"

All three of them moved again to stand next to each other before striking a last sexual pose, singing together, "_Why don't you do somethin'?_"

For two seconds, no one in the room moved. Then the normal disco lights came on, and the next song started, and the girls started to dance to the beat. The crowd moved in, and James stood there standing next to the brunette whom he had completely forgotten about. A punch in the shoulder brought him to attention as Sirius finally appeared by his side.

"Prongs, mate! Did you _see_ that? _Did you see that_?!" Sirius was so excited he was still staring over at the girls who were too busy dancing with each other to notice that a bunch of boys were eyeing them within the crowd.

"Yes, Sirius, everyone did," James said, more calmly than he felt. He knew he had to get over there – he noticed the guys that were eyeing the three girls, and he knew that if he didn't get over there quickly, the girls would all have 'dance partners' in no time flat.

"Hey, I'm going to go over there before someone else does," James told Sirius, already starting to make his way over.

"Great idea! I'll join you!" Sirius followed James excitedly through the crowd towards the trio.

* * *

**(A/N: now i'm afraid i'll have to leave you hanging there... what's going to happen if james tries to dance with lily? hmm... will an explosion go off (like it usually does?) or will something entirely different happen... what if james gets lucky? (in both meanings of the phrase...**

**review, perhaps?)**

**2nd disclaimer: song is definitely NOT mine, but is Britney Spears's Do Somethin'.  
**


	10. Dirty Dancing and It

**Of Mudbloods and Sex**

* * *

**(A/N: hey everyone! So hopefully I'll start updating more regularly now. i understand I've been disappointing people by not updating in a year (it's an extreme pet peeve of mine, unfortunately, so I'm quite disgusted with myself. Bad butterflaii, bad butterflaii!!! slams head against wall several times**

**anyway. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you've been enjoying reading my fic. It's one of the best ideas I've had (although not the most original, I'm afraid.)**

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_** well, ****I've had some people voice some opinions over the type of girl I refer to as 'hot' and 'popular'****. Thanks so much for the heads up. I'm going to explain right now that what I'm doing here is being extremely cliché. I take the stereotypical kind of girl that people see in a lot of the media these days and I just apply it to my view of Lily, Ro, and Kirst. I'm sorry to say I can't explain myself any further without giving away the entire plot, but I will foreshadow a little bit right now: this story is ****not**** just about lily and james getting together. I plan on adding adventure, and battles in this fic. I refuse to make this story just about sex and scandal (although that will be a huge part of it, cuz that's always funfunfun). I'd just like to say that if you're thinking that this might be another stereotypical, lily-becomes-scandalous-and-james-starts-pulling-the-works-on-her-and-she-falls-madly-in-love-at-first-kiss, you might want to continue reading for the next few chapters and see if you change your mind. D**

**anyhoo, on to the fic! I hope you enjoy!**

**AND OMFG HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS. I UPDATE TODAY TO GIVE YOU GUYS TIME TO READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ HP:DH. IF YOU DON'T GET A BOOK AS SOON AS 7/21 ROLLS AROUND, I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU.)  
**

**_ADVERTISEMENT:_**_ The last nearly three decades in history has been filled with bloodshed, deaths, and fear. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named swept across the land, torturing witches, wizards, and Muggles alike. But before the years of hardships, in the impending shadow of disaster, four young boys started their first year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These four boys grew up and trained behind the walls of Hogwarts, and they called themselves **the Marauders**: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. __Their legacy brought forth new light in the dark times that lay ahead._

Their story? 

Welcome to the **MWPP Project**.

Coming in August, at 

**So keep your eyes open, everyone!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ALL PLOT BELONGS TO ME. Any recognizable spells, locations, characters, etc, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Dirty Dancing and "It_"

* * *

_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to a certain Talia N. and Debbie S. Thank you for so many amazing memories at CTD. I hope you both enjoy this chapter immensely!  
_

* * *

  
Lily, Kirst and Ro caught their breath, exchanging sly smiles. Their plan had worked perfectly – they had executed their descent down the stairs with no mishaps. The trio moved towards each other to exchange a few words before they started dancing.

"Oh, my God," Kirst giggled, grinning at her best friends. "That was wicked."

"I'm going to have to agree," Lily said, letting a small smile grace her face. Ro's eyes were sparkling with excitement and mischief as she scanned the crowd around her.

"Wait," Ro interrupted their victory chat. "Um… what are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, dance, duh."

"But, but – "

"Okay," Kirst said patiently, looking over Ro's and Lily's shoulders. "Just watch me and do what I do. And most of the boys here already know what they're doing too. Basically, _follow their lead_."

"What do you mean, follow their lead?"

Kirst rolled her eyes, but said hurriedly, "Basically like any other dance. The guy leads. Now come on, the boys are coming in."

The trio looked around them and found this true. As they turned their attention towards the crowd, flirtatious smiles replaced the worried looks on Lily's, Ro's, and Kirst's faces. Lily and Ro still had no idea what to do – their summer was full of scandalous deeds, yes, but they had never really been to dances where dirty dancing had happened.

_Oh well_, Ro thought, as she faced her next challenge. _I'll just… follow their lead_.

* * *

James and Sirius pushed through the crowd towards the girls. Unfortunately, a bunch of other guys seemed to have the same idea, and the girls were surrounded by wizards vying for their attention. Finally resorting to some elbowing and shoving, James broke through the crowd before finding himself standing next to Lily herself. 

James stopped, swallowing hard. He heard Sirius arrive behind him and do exactly the same.

The girls had gone back to a dance move they had executed earlier. Now they seemed to be grinding together – Lily in the back, Ro in the middle, and Kirst in front – moving their hands slowly up and down each other's bodies. Sometimes they would reach dangerously close to more 'private' parts of the body, before moving away at the last possible moment.

"Somebody pinch me. I feel like I'm in heaven," Sirius whispered as his eyes – and the pairs of many of the other blokes around him – transfixed themselves to the sight before him.

James swallowed again before approaching Evans, tapping her on the shoulder.

_Merlin, do I have a hard-on,_ James thought quickly before Lily turned towards him. At this, the other two girls broke off, so now the boys could approach them all separately.

"Hey, Evans," James said, shooting her a grin.

"Hey, Potter," Lily said flirtatiously, circling her hips in time to the music. James couldn't help but follow the motion with his eyes.

"Nice dancing earlier," he said conversationally.

"You were watching?"

"Of course I was. How could I not watch, when someone as gorgeous as yourself was under the spotlight?"

"Gorgeous?" she asked, standing closer to him and continuing to dance.

_Calm down_, James mentally told his erection, which, of course, refused to co-operate. It _was_ Evans.

"Very much so," he replied, looking into her green eyes. Today they seemed to have a spark of mischief in it; James found that he liked it very much.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that your… _sweet-talking_ has no effect on me. As you see, a lot of other boys think I'm – as you say – gorgeous," she said, smiling at all the boys around her flirtatiously.

_This is going very well_, Lily though, smirking.

"How about I convince you otherwise?"

_Calm down, calm down, calm _down James mentally berated himself. For a second he thought he would be alright – until it came back full force, accompanied with a dull, aching need.

She turned to look at him again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Sirius was busy approaching Kirsty with the same intentions that James had with Lily. He allowed himself a small amused smile before turning back to Lily.

"_You_? Convince _me_?" Lily laughed.

"If you have forgotten, for the last six years, you have only convinced me that you are an arrogant, egotistical, annoying _bastard_." She let every adjective drop from her lips as if they were droplets of candy, with an additional small lick of the lips at the end. James just stared down at her mouth as she asked him, "What makes you think you can convince me differently?"

"How about one dance?" James jumped at the chance, moving a little closer to Lily, forgetting about his 'little problem'.

"Sorry, Potter," Lily said, smiling non-apologetically, "A bunch of other guys are in line for a dance. Maybe if the you get in line, you may be able to claim a dance before the end of the night."

Potter blinked as he watched another guy sidle between Lily and him at this statement and others crowded in front of him to get around her. It was the first time in ages that he had been rejected by a girl to dance – since Lily was never there, he had never been rejected at the dances. Now this was a new thing for him to consider.

* * *

On the other side of the cleared space on the dance floor, Sirius had sidled up to a busily flirting Kirst. He grabbed her elbow and spun her around to face him, smirking down at the beautiful blonde.

"Hey, sexy," he said, pulling her closer. "Did you think you'd lose me so quickly?"

"Of course not, Sirius darling," Kirst replied, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "But I do believe you're being quite rude to the lads who were here before you."

"What lads?" Sirius asked, looking around at the guys around him with a raised eyebrow. "I see no lads."

Shooting them all a dangerous look that clearly said, _Back off, she's mine_, Sirius moved closer to Kirst as the rest of the blokes shot him contemptuous looks and stalked off. One seemed like he was about to protest, but Sirius' strong grip on his wrist and a glare later, he was hurrying away quickly after the other boys.

"See?" Sirius announced to Kirst, turning back to her. "No lads."

Kirst stood there with her arms crossed, trying to look put off.

"You've gotten rid of all the blokes!" Kirst pouted. "Now what do I do?"

"You could dance with me," Sirius suggested, moving dangerously close to her.

Kirst raised an eyebrow and looked up into his gray eyes.

"What makes you think I'd dance with you just because you've chased off all other prospective partners?"

Sirius grinned and moved behind Kirst, bending down and whispering in her ear.

"Because I know you want it as much as I do." Sirius' eyes held a challenge; Kirst didn't know what, but she felt herself shiver.

"Oh, really?"

Sirius didn't reply, but slowly pressed up behind her. Kirst's eyes widened – so slightly that no one around her noticed. But Sirius did and, grinning slowly, he placed his hands on her hips.

* * *

Ro watched as James and Sirius assaulted her two best friends. She allowed herself a little smile before she turned back to her newly acquired admirers. She saw a few Sixth and Seventh years crowding around her, while a few Fourth years who had snuck into the party and some Fifth years were shoved out of the way.

Feeling a little sorry for the younger boys, Ro proceeded to walk through the crowd – which had parted for her, surprisingly – and up to a good-looking, shy Fifth year standing by the wall.

"Didn't you hear me sing?" Ro asked as she smiled coquettishly up at the tall Fifth year.

"W-w-what?" he stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence around the exotic Asian girl.

"I asked, didn't you hear me sing?" Ro grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. "I did say 'do somethin'."

"Well, um, uh – "

"Dance with me?"

The boy looked shocked as his friends and other boys shot him jealous looks and Ro tugged him towards the center of the dance floor where her two other friends were.

* * *

Lily pulled a random Sixth year for the crowd, and was about to start dancing with him when she suddenly remembered that she had no idea what she was doing. 

_Oh, Merlin_, she thought, looking around hurriedly. Then she spotted Kirst not a few feet away from her – how did she not notice her standing there before? – dancing with Sirius. Lily's eyes widened slightly as she saw that Sirius was pressed right up against Kirst, and their hips were moving in time with the music.

_So that's what she means by _'dirty dancing', Lily thought, slightly panicking. _Does she really think Ro and I can do that?! That's basically me sticking my ass on a guy's prick and _'dancing'_! It's not a very comforting thought!_

The boy she was with – she belatedly remembered that his name was David, or something along those lines – looked down at her somewhat impatiently and asked, "So are we going to dance or what? I've been waiting all night to grind with you, you know."

Lily was at a slight loss. If this had been a scenario placed last year, she would have slapped the boy for thinking such impudent thoughts. But right now, there was a lot at stake – James was still staring at her and contemplating; about what, she had no idea.

Lily made a quick decision and hoped she wasn't about to screw it all up.

"Of course we are," she purred, sidling closer to the pleased boy. "Why don't we get started?"

_Just follow his lead, just follow his lead!_ Lily thought over and over as she felt the boy come up behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and she felt his body all along her back. She felt something pressed up against her – no wondering what that was – but it was a fleeting thought before he started to move and she with him.

For the first minute, Lily concentrated really hard on keeping time with the music and David's movements. After awhile, she realized that she was leading the dance instead of him, and one glance over her shoulder showed that he looked a little put off.

Lily bit her lip and relaxed, letting him take the lead. As the days went by she seemed to gain more control of her temper and her tongue – as much as this pleased her in some sticky situations, Lily wasn't used to this side of herself. Still, she relaxed and let the boy lead her in the dance. She found that she could have fun if she just let loose, and started getting into the dance partway through.

* * *

James stood there, stunned. His face was blank – he learnt as a child that this would be a good trick when he was older, and James used it often – though he felt like shooting a particular nasty hex at the boy whose hands were all over Evans. His Lily.

_My Lily?_ James asked himself before shaking his head. _She's never been _my_ Lily. Although it's been so long since I had started wishing that._

Even so, James expression hardened when, after three songs, Lily was still dancing with that David kid from Sixth year. _Who does he think he is, anyway? At least it was enough time for me to take care of that raging hard-on_.

After the fourth song, James cut in, shoving the boy harder than necessary.

"Oh, whoops," James said pleasantly as the boy rubbed the area of his arm that James 'accidentally fell onto'. "Sorry. Didn't see you there. You all right, chap?"

David glared at him, but smirked after a second.

"Bet you were in a bit of a fit when you saw me dancing with your girl," David sneered before stalking off.

"What did he say?" Lily asked as both she and James watched David walk away.

"Nothing," James said, turning back to the redhead beside him. "I don't listen to snarky little boys anyway."

In the past, Lily would have berated him for describing a fellow housemate like that. But this time, all Lily did was just raise an eyebrow at him.

After a few seconds of silence between them – the party was still going on pretty energetically – Lily asked out loud, as if to the room, "_Now_ who's going to dance with me?"

Before any of the guys eyeing from around her could move, James was already behind her, slipping his hands around her to her hips. Lily shivered as she felt his hands brush the sides of her torso on the way down and his chest pressing into her back. As soon as she felt him relax behind her, they started to dance.

As a new song came on, James felt a thrill course through his body. He had dreamed of holding Lily in just this way many times – intimately, with his hands on her hips and his body pressed up against her. Not to mention the whole basis of grinding.

Lily relaxed in James grip. Somehow, it just seemed easier to follow James's movements in comparison to David's. Lily supposed that James was just a better dancer. God knows he's done this millions of times before. Kirst even revealed to Lily that she had danced with James several times before at these parties, and he had been _very_ good at it.

Feeling a lot more comfortable dancing, Lily let herself go, grinding into James with such a sudden ferocity that James was caught off guard.

_Oh, Merlin_, James thought as he and Lily continued to dance to a fast-paced song. He could hardly concentrate as she pushed into him harder at every beat.

* * *

Ro glanced over at her two friends who seemed to be having fun dancing. For awhile, Lily had danced with that Sixth year, David; now she seemed a bit more preoccupied with dancing with James. Grinning at their success, Ro relaxed in the grip of the Fifth year she had stolen from the sidelines. Aware that other boys were watching her, she sent them all a wink before reverting her concentration back to her current task.

"Excuse me," a soft-spoken voice asked behind her. "May I cut in?"

Charles, the fifth year boy, immediately let go of Ro. Appearing in front of her, he shot her a shy, embarrassed smile before rushing off to the corner where his friends waited jealously. Ro caught a glimpse of the beginning of Charles's questioning before turning around to face the interrupter.

Remus's shy smile met her as she looked up at him in mild surprise. It was so like Remus to ask politely to interrupt a dance – even one at this kind of party.

"May I have this dance?" Remus asked, that shy smile lighting up his face again.

"Of course," Ro replied, honestly unable to flirt with such an adorable boy.

Remus moved up behind her and Ro settled into his grip. As they started to move, Ro thought, _He has the most endearing smile_.

She felt his slight unease at dancing and the tenseness of his hands on her hips. He was as uncomfortable with dancing with her as Charles had been. Easing his hands, she took the lead for awhile – _I seem to be doing that a lot lately,_ she thought wryly – letting him get used to the dancing.

After one song, Remus made as if to move away, but Ro tightened her grip on his hands.

Looking over her shoulder to look up into a surprised Remus's face, she smiled and asked, "Keep dancing with me?"

Remus looked surprised for a moment more, but finally shot his familiar smile at her. Ro turned back around and they went back to dancing. They didn't leave each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

Lily found that she had trouble breathing.

In James's grasp, she had started grinding hard into James, enjoying the fun of dirty dancing. Now that they had been at it for a while – she'd lost count of how many songs they had been dancing together – Lily was starting to tire.

_Yes, that's it_, Lily thought to herself, pushing back into James. _Shortness of breath is due to fatigue. Of course it's not the funny thing you're feeling whenever James presses on your hips. Nope, 'course not…_

"Getting tired?" James panted from behind her, busily trying not to pay attention to how much pleasure he was receiving.

_Oh God,_ James thought, pushing into Lily with the same amount of ferocity she was displaying. _Part of me wants her to stop before this gets too out of hand. And yet again… this is way too good to pass up. And I'd rather keep dancing instead of letting another bloke come along and dance with her instead._

"'Course not," Lily shot back, increasing the tempo of her dancing.

James inaudibly groaned as he felt himself pressing his member harder into her ass.

Almost without thinking, he let his hands slowly slip down further her body, following the path of her legs.

Lily felt it, but for some reason her body didn't reject. In response, she grinded into him seductively; something – possibly a moan – slipped from her lips as she her head dropped back to rest on his chest. From his spot above her, James could see down Lily's extremely revealing shirt. He closed his eyes and tried to gain control over the erection that was waiting to happen.

Her hands ran down his arms to stop at his hands. James shivered and he felt her desire, almost as if her fingers were communicating with his senses.

In this position they continued their newfound intimacy. James thought he wouldn't be able to stop his eyes from rolling back into his head if they continued at this rate.

Lily found that seducing James Potter was getting a lot more fun by the minute. And she was enjoying it immensely.

James stifled a groan and Lily rubbed him in a particularly pleasurable way. He felt himself lose his control and harden, but for some reason, he couldn't break away from her.

_Oh shit, oh shit, what if she starts freaking out?_ James worried before stifling another groan as Lily repeated the particular move from before.

_Well, she doesn't seem to be minding much at the moment_, James thought before he felt his _other _brain take over.

Grabbing Lily's right leg – so close to forbidden territory – he felt her gasp against him as he continued dancing.

Lily whimpered quietly before bending down slightly and pressing her ass up against James. Now it was James' turn to grit his teeth.

Suddenly, he grabbed Lily and turned her around. Lily was caught in an intense hazel stare before she found herself pressed up against James Potter – this time with both of them facing each other.

James positioned one of his legs between Lily's and literally pressed his entire length up against her.

Lily swallowed a gasp before adjusting to this new way of dance. She could feel every inch of his toned chest against her own. Grinding hard, she found that she felt just as much pleasure as she was sure he was feeling.

In James' embrace – both their hands on each other's hips – she couldn't escape his gaze. Lily looked up into his face – noticed the slight stubble he had along his jawline, the particular strong line of his nose, the hair that had fallen into his hazel eyes. She noticed that his eyes were darkened and were concentrating on only one thing – her.

And she couldn't help but feel a slight shiver travel down the entire length of her body.

* * *

* * *

Sirius and Kirst were having a particular volatile dance a few feet away from James and Lily.

Kirst, having had lots of experience from before, knew exactly how to make a boy come back for more – or in this case, never leave her side.

So far, it had been working.

Sirius had not left his spot from behind her since they started dancing. Now he had slipped his hands into the insides of her legs, grinding himself into her hard.

Suddenly, he started backing her up, not letting go. Kirst, confused as she was, followed until she finally felt them hit against something.

One glance over her shoulder revealed that they were against a wall.

Grinning to herself, she started to perform a particularly sexy dance number on Sirius. She did this so slowly that it was all Sirius could do not to voice out a sound of pleasure.

_Thank you, Karl_, Kirst thought, hiding a grin. _And we thought that learning how to pole-dance wasn't going to be important…_

Suddenly, the song changed as so did Kirst's pace. She started grinding into him hard, in the ways that she knew would drive boys crazy. Sirius's eyes bulged for two seconds before they rolled up his head and he closed his eyes.

The long, low moan that escaped his lips was all that Kirst needed.

She let everything go, bending over so she was at about ninety degrees before bending her knees and straightening over and over, always pushing up against Sirius. That hardened form beneath his pants was her only focus now.

Sirius' hands – originally holding her hips, dangerously low – suddenly grasped her hard before swinging her around. Now Kirst's hands were pressed up against the wall, with Sirius pushing into her hard.

And damn, did it feel good.

Kirst grinded back into Sirius with as much vigour as he did, his hand finding a way into her shirt. She stopped him from going past a few inches, knowing that the inability to go on further would drive Sirius crazy _If there was ever an example of fucking with clothes on_, Kirst thought, out of breath, _this is it_.

* * *

A few hours later, most of the kids had left the common room – with or without someone else was up to their discretion and state of drunkenness – and most of the Firewhiskey was gone.

Remus had bid Ro goodnight before going off to retrieve his rather pre-occupied friends and drag them upstairs. Fortunately, the other girls weren't pre-occupied enough to miss Ro ending her dance; both Kirst and Lily stopped dancing as soon as they saw Remus walk away from Ro, walking towards her as they left the boys in a daze.

The girls saved their talking until they reached the top of the stairs. From there, they turned around to blow the three boys – who had still not moved from their spots in the common room – a goodnight kiss.

Turning before they could see the grins on the boys' faces, they retreated into the Seventh year girl's room, collapsing on Kirst's bed.

"Well?" Kirst asked as she surveyed her friends.

She was awarded with victorious smiles.

"Um, was it just me, or…" Lily started off slowly, seemingly unable to form a query. Ro and Kirst looked at her questioningly.

"I think," Lily continued, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, "that James had… had a…"

"Yes?" Kirst looked at Lily amusedly.

"I think James had a boner!" Lily said in a rush, blushing madly now.

"Of course he did!" Kirst whooped and gave her friend a hug.

"But… but… It felt so…"

"Weird?" Kirst asked.

"Scary?" Ro put in.

"_Big_."

Their eyes widened – Ro's in wonder and apprehension, Kirst's in shock and amusement.

"_Seriously_?" Ro asked.

Lily nodded, embarrassed. If memory served her correctly, that thing had felt _huge_ against her.

"Otherwise?" Kirst continued, smirking at Lily. "How about you, Ro? Anything with Remus?"

"I don't think he would ever had let that happen," Ro replied, remembering the way Remus had cut in during her dance with Charles. "He even thanked me afterwards for the dance! But… _it_ felt weird anyway. I mean… just knowing what _it_ was and that _it_ was what you were _grinding_ on – "

Kirst and Lily started giggling. Ro's eyes widened embarrassedly as she realized how she must have sounded. But she joined in the giggling, too, none of them stopping until they were out of breath.

"So… so far, so good?" Kirst asked them both. "You guys comfortable enough with dirty dancing to do it again?" Ro and Lily smirked in acquiescence, although it took awhile for Kirst to reply. It was still such a shock to see Ro acting that way – smirking, dirty dancing, openly flirting – that Kirst blinked before continuing.

"Good," Kirst nodded, satisfied. The determined gleam came back into her eyes.

"Now," she said, pausing for effect, "onto Phase One, Part Two."

She grinned wolfishly and the girls grinned back.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, that was the update.**

**Hope you enjoy. Review, perhaps?**

Keep a lookout for MWPP Project. I promise you will not be disappointed.  


**NOW GO READ HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS!!!!!  
WAHHHHH!!!!!)**


	11. The Mudbloods

**Of Mudbloods and Sex**

* * *

**(A/N: So yeah. This took awhile. I deeply apologize to all my readers, but at least it wasn't like an entire year's worth of waiting (like before... Oops.)**

I'm not sure about how often I'll be able to update, because I've just entered my junior year and the work is immense. It's horrible. But as most of you would know, the draw of fanfiction is a little too much too deny for long...

**Anyway, here's chapter eleven. I felt uber bad so I kind of gave you guys an extra long chapter, just because I felt like it. Have fun!)**

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven: The Mudbloods_**

* * *

James stumbled into his dorm room, his friends following behind him. Peter's bed already had the drapes drawn around it, and James assumed he had already gone to sleep.

Laughing in disbelief, James fell onto his bed, shaking his head. Closing his eyes, he could hear Remus escorting a more-than-slightly-tipsy Sirius into the bathroom to do his bedtime routine. A smile still playing on his face, James sighed before reminiscing about his night.

Who could have ever thought that Lily was capable of dancing like that? James had always seen Lily as a sweet, albeit loud and stubborn girl who was also – regretfully – prudish. She seemed that way last year at least, refusing to come down to parties, touch alcohol, or talk to the Marauders at all. Lily was always nowhere to be found whenever a social function was occurring, and although James surveyed the room every time he walked into a party for any sign of the redhead, she was never there. Disappointed, James would proceed to party and drink himself out of his mind, sometimes not remembering how to get back to his room the next morning. He figured that his friends must have brought him back every time, but he was never sure.

But tonight had changed everything James had thought about Lily. Admittedly, he was quite put out when he didn't see her on the train. He had been so sure that she'd be sitting in the Prefects' compartment, but he had sat there for half an hour at the beginning of the ride before sullenly stomping down to where the other Marauders were waiting for him.

As soon as they had walked into the Great Hall, he had been completely blown away. He was aware that the other two girls had gone though similar transformations, but he didn't seem to be able to look away from the particular way Lily just seemed to glow with newfound confidence and just… _sex appeal_.

And even after that – her legs that had seemed to stretch forever in the miniscule skirt she had worn to dinner – he didn't expect to see her at the party, of all places. And her dance with the other girls made him so damned _hard_.

It was almost a dream come true when he started dancing with her. He had only dreamed of getting so close to her, touching her so intimately, feeling her press up against him, _grinding_ herself into him. Euphoria and lust had pounded through his veins, filling him with the desire to hold her closer, to bend down his head so he could fill his nose with her scent, to just swing her around and just kiss her into oblivion. But he held himself back – he still didn't know what her boundaries were, or even if she had any anymore.

And then she had started grinding harder, seducing him past all thought and reason. He had whipped her around – her gorgeous hair flying, her eyes half-closed, staring up at him with a darker green than usual – and pressed both of them together, facing each other. He felt the warmth between her legs on his thigh as they danced, her chest pressed against his. He could barely follow the beat, his head swimming with desire. When it was over, it took him awhile to regain his breath before he ascended the flight of stairs to his bed.

Now collapsed on his bed, James felt his still-raging hard-on continue to pulse. He breathed deeply, in and out again, trying to calm it down before he opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was Remus, sitting on Sirius's bed. Sirius was obviously passed out, drooling all over his pillow. Remus had helped him into bed, and looked as if he was on the verge of returning to his own bed if the weird expression on his face hadn't caused James to take a second glance at him.

Remus was looking over at James, but that wasn't what perplexed James. It was exactly how and where Remus was staring. It was only a second between the moment James noticed Remus's oddness and Remus snapping out of it, but in that second he thought Remus had been staring at James's pants.

Remus stood up hurriedly as James continued to glance over confusedly. Remus made his way over to his bed, settling on it and taking off his shirt while placing his wand on his bedside table.

"Good night," James heard him mumble before the drapes were drawn around him in a protective barrier. James said nothing, staring at the spot were Remus had been for a minute more before he stood up and quietly made his way to the bathroom.

Brushing his teeth, James glanced into the mirror, meticulously running his hand around his chin. If there was one thing James was extremely picky about, it was his clean-shaven-ness. He shaved every day, disliking the rough scratch of his face when he forgot.

Satisfied with his lack of facial hair, James turned off the light before climbing into his own bed. He could hear the deep breathing and occasional snores from his roommates and best friends as he settled down, opting to not close his drapes that night. Instead he stared up at the ceiling, choosing to dedicate every moment of that night into his memory. Sometime while he was doing this he had drifted off into sleep, and dreamed of seas of dark red hair, freckles, and heat.

* * *

The next day, a wailing alarm resounded in the seventh year girls' dorm room.

"Turn it off," someone groaned, slurring through her sleep.

A slap was heard, and the alarm shut off. Although four of the girls fell back into slumber, three of them tripped out of their beds and into the bathroom.

"Why are we up at five forty-five in the morning anyway?" Lily mumbled as they brushed their teeth.

A bunch of incomprehensible gurgling and wet sounds replied to her.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

Kirst spit into the sink, wiping her mouth.

"Because you know how long it takes us to get ready. I'm helping you guys do it, for the first few weeks anyway, until we get so good at it we can do it in our sleep. Then we can actually wake up later, at a more reasonable hour, and will be able to, like, you know. Finish our entire routine in half an hour compared to the two hours it'll take us today."

Ro groaned through her toothpaste, spitting it into the sink as Kirst and Lily rinsed their mouths. Trudging into the showers, the girls moaned in bliss as the warm water hit their sleepy bodies. Finishing, they proceeded to wash their faces with several different products, slathering on lotion and moisturiser.

Exiting the bathroom slightly less bleary-eyed, they made their way over to their respective dressers. What followed was a series of make up application and swears when something smudged.

"Can I borrow your blush, Kirst?"

"Wait, I need to put on mascara – "

"Shit, I can't find my eyeliner. Where in the bloody hell's the eyeliner?"

"All be damned, this isn't the right shade – "

"Oh, dear _Merlin_, that looks awful! Take it off, take it _off_ – "

"I think some of it got in my eye!"

"Done!"

Lily and Ro whipped around to look at Kirst. She was perfectly made-up, checking her reflection in the mirror, her hair straightened and glossy.

Turning to her gaping friends, Kirst rolled her eyes amusedly before helping them.

True to her word, it did take the girls two hours to do their make-up that day, mostly because they were still mastering the techniques that the make-up artist had taught them over the summer. Once they were done, however, the girls looked stunning. Eyes highlighted in combination with seductively pouting lips, the girls kept it to a minimum, although it took ages for them to get the hang of applying foundation the correct way.

"This is why I told Karl not to hire a make-up artist for us," Kirst muttered as she was wiping their last attempt off Ro's face. Lily sighed.

But they were finished now, and they adjusted their school uniforms so that the Professors wouldn't throw a fit when they saw how actually scantily clad they were. They had adjusted their new uniform skirts (all their exercising over the summer had made their previous skirts too loose to wear) so that they fell slightly higher than halfway down their thighs, their feet encased in two-inch heels. They had decided to stick with a shorter height so as not to antagonise Professors further. Their blouses were opened low, similar to what they had worn the night before. They left their robes open for now, resolving to button up their cardigans in class.

Grabbing their new bags they had bought during their stay in Italy – shoulder bags with long handles, large enough to fit their supplies, and closely resembling tote bags – they made their way down the stairs to the common room. It would have been deserted if the Marauders hadn't happened to be standing at the bottom of the stairs.

The three girls glanced at each other, communicating through their eyes before walking down the stairs together, more purposefully now.

"Good morning, ladies," Sirius Black started, grinning devilishly. Beside him, James smirked slightly while Remus smiled and Peter stared.

To their utter surprise, the girls didn't answer his greeting. They continued straight past him, not bothering to look his way.

"Oi!" Sirius ran to walk backwards in front of them. "Didn't you hear me? I said 'good morning'."

If they heard, the trio didn't show any reaction. Sirius tripped through the portrait hole with difficulty, and when the girls made their way down the corridor, Sirius called to them.

"What's going on? I thought after last night we all were on speaking terms!"

At this, Ro twisted around to smile at him over her shoulder.

"Now what makes you think that?" she inquired pleasantly before turning forward and the trio rounded the corner.

Sirius was still standing there surprised and confused when James, Remus, and Peter crawled out of the opening.

"Completely barmy, those girls," Sirius muttered as the Marauders trudged after the girls.

* * *

And the girls' inexplicable attitude towards them continued for the rest of the day. Their entrance to the Great Hall was met by wolf-whistles and the sounds of movement by the boys – and some girls – echoed in the hallway as they tried to adjust their positions for a better view of them. Although they smiled and greeted several people and talked with others, they studiously ignored the Marauders. Perplexed, the Marauders sat at the other end of the Gryffindor table, watching from a distance.

The girls went through the week building up their reputations. They flirted with boys constantly, smiled and listened with no interest to all the girls following them, and paid attention in class. If there was one thing that Lily will never be able to let go, James reasoned, it was getting good grades. At what appeared to be Lily's insistence, the girls seemed to ace their classes, knowing the answer to every question thrown their way, and making their way into teachers' good graces. Even Professor McGonagall let out a rare smile on Friday, much to the surprise of the class.

As soon as classes were let out, the trio made their way down the lake, sitting in the shade of a tree. The usual babbling girls that had taken a sudden hook into the new queen bees followed them, giggling. Several boys accompanied them, sitting in the sunshine a little ways away, showing off and glancing up hopefully every so often over to the three girls poised in the center of the mass of chattering girls. Despite being surrounded by so much activity, the girls remained cool and aloof, only nodding from time to time, mostly conversing only with themselves.

"Excuse me, ladies."

A burst of giggling erupted among the groupies as Remus Lupin walked towards them, smiling charmingly. Sirius Black arrived right after him, glancing around before letting his gaze settle on the trio.

"Move it."

They raised their eyebrows in a challenge.

"And why should we?"

"This is our tree. So go find a different one."

"Ah. So we're staking claims now, are we?"

This was Lily who replied, staring up at Sirius slightly through her eyelashes. She shifted slightly so that he'd have a good view down her blouse. Sirius glanced further down before raising his gaze to look at her face again, his eyebrow raising.

"I won't repeat it again. Clear out."

"Or what, Black?" Lily asked, playing with her wand in one hand. "I'm not afraid of anything you can dish out."

"Locomotor Mor – "

"Expelliarmus!"

Before Sirius could even finish the incantation, he found himself disarmed and looking foolish. Lily stood there coolly, twirling his wand in her hand while casually pointing her wand at him. He hadn't even registered that she had moved until too late.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes. We're not going anywhere, Black. We were here first, so why don't you and your little friends go find somewhere else to be? Preferably far away from here."

Black could only blink as his wand was handed back to him. Remus, looking slightly impressed at Lily's performance, wrapped his arm around Sirius's shoulders, guiding him back to where James and Peter were waiting.

"Well?" James asked impatiently, peering over their shoulders to look where Lily was sitting down again.

"She disarmed him without him so much as finishing a hex."

James's eyes whipped around to survey Sirius in surprise. Sirius still looked shocked, staring at the wand in his hands. Peter let out a low whistle.

"That's rough, Padfoot," James said, patting his friend on the shoulder. Sirius shook his head, not replying.

"Come on. I guess we can always go sit somewhere else," James muttered, about to lead them towards another shady tree along the lake's edge.

"What did we do?"

They turned back to look at Sirius, who was looking over at the three girls who were busy with their fans.

"I thought we were okay after that first dance."

"Evidently not," James replied sullenly.

But there was nothing they could do about it. Annoyed, the Marauders returned into the castle, and they decided not to talk about it anymore.

* * *

It had only been a week since they had returned to Hogwarts. The girls' plan was working brilliantly – their social status had skyrocketed through the roof. Socialising during the day, they were always found studying hard at night. It was a wonder, really, how they were able to pull it off. They were almost constantly surrounded by their posse of wannabes, although it was a huge hassle because the girls tried to talk to them every second of the day; the trio dealt with it with admirable patience, mostly because they knew if they drove those girls away, their newfound popularity would plummet. All three were much more outspoken in classes, choosing to answer all questions and earning their House more house points than they had ever earned in the first six years put together. Teachers found them charismatic, and soon they were routinely cheeky in class yet found in high favour. Boys tried to infiltrate the almost impenetrable throng of girls to try and talk to _the_ Kirsty Denwood, _the_ Romanda Wong, and _the_ Lily Evans.

Surprisingly, even the Slytherins were enthusiastic. Several had expressed interest in one or another, forgetting that the three were even from Gryffindor. Of these, Mulciber and Snape seemed to fancy the trio the most, always seen staring at the girls greedily from the other side of the corridor or Great Hall. Soon, word got around for how the Slytherins referred to the girls.

The Mudbloods.

At first, everyone was shocked. It was still one of the dirtiest, more derogatory words in Wizard language. And yet, the girls didn't seem to mind. Little by little, the school population stopped retaining the bad feeling associated with the word, and the word 'Mudbloods' was commonplace throughout the school.

* * *

"Is there a party this weekend?"

It was early October, and the girls were getting ready for bed. They had already gotten out of their school uniforms, and were lying around their room clad only in their bras and knickers. Ro was lying on her bed reading Lily's latest edition of The Quibbler as Lily did her nails.

"Yeah, down in Hufflepuff," Kirst replied, checking her reflection in her mirror.

"Hufflepuff has parties?" Lily asked incredulously as she paused in her nail painting to pull on an overlarge shirt. It was a tad chilly in the room.

"Of course they do. Every House has parties."

"But _Hufflepuff_?"

Kirst grinned at Lily from her spot in the room. "I'll tell you now that they have more credit than you give them."

"Well, I guess we'll see about that. What are we going to do tonight though? We've only successfully avoided the Marauders this entire week. I can tell they're going mad. They're most definitely going to be there, right?"

When Kirst nodded, Ro asked, "Then what are we going to do? Just grind with other boys all night long and hope that the Marauders are unable to cut in?"

"That's the whole fun of it, isn't it?"

"I know, but what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Oh, right. I, like, totally forgot to warn you. We're hooking up with guys tonight."

"What?!"

Lily fell off her bed, swiping a long line of nail polish up her leg as Ro dropped her Quibbler. Kirst snorted.

"You never told us we were going to have to, as you so delicately put it, hook up with boys!"

"Well what else did you think Phase One, Part Two was?"

"Bloody hell, Kirsty! How were we supposed to know we were going to degrade ourselves – "

"We are not," Kirst cut in viciously, glaring at her friends, "degrading ourselves. Okay, look," she continued, seeing that Lily was going to argue back, "we're just having a bit of fun. It's not degrading if both of you are enjoying it. Right?"

"Well," Lily started dubiously. "I guess so…"

"Exactly. So, like, just calm down, all right? You'll be fine." Kirst turned back to primp in the mirror again.

"Wait, when you say 'hooking up', how far do you mean, exactly?"

"Oh, the usual."

Lily sighed as Ro rolled her eyes.

"And what, exactly, is the 'usual'?"

"You know, blowjobs."

"Bloody hell!"

This time Lily stood up and glared at Kirst menacingly. Ro could only squeak in fear.

"You," Lily growled, advancing on Kirst slowly, "never said anything about blowjobs."

"Oh, didn't I? Sorry. I must have, like, forgotten or something," Kirst replied, unperturbed.

Ro remembered now why it was a bad idea to make a redhead angry.

Before she could explode, however, Kirst smiled placatingly at Lily before getting up and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Now, it's really nothing to worry about). If you want, we won't have to get that far yet tonight."

"Yet," Ro muttered, picking The Quibbler off the ground again and dusting off the cover.

Lily squinted suspiciously at Kirst, who remained smiling in a carefree manner.

"Second base only, all right? Really, I can't say how far I'm going to go myself, but still. And you don't have to go any further than you're comfortable with. Obviously."

Although Ro and Lily visibly relaxed at this statement, they did not stop surveying their friend with open distrust. Kirst giggled before sitting next to Ro on Lily's bed.

"What's second base again?" Ro asked tentatively.

"Oh, just boobs… Will you stop doing that?" Kirst asked impatiently as Ro squeaked again. "Seriously. You'd think you were, like, a second year or something."

"Well, I'm sorry, Your Exalted Sex Maniac-ness," Lily apologized sarcastically. "We don't have as much of a sex drive as you seem to have."

"There's nothing wrong with a healthy sex drive, Lily, you know that." Kirst smiled cheekily back at her.

"Perhaps."

"All right. So it's safe to assume neither of you have landed second base ever, am I correct?"

"Well, there was this one time some guy grabbed my chest when I was getting off the Muggle tube. It was really awkward and I felt really… well, violated," Ro admitted.

"What? Why have you never told us this?" Lily asked in horror.

"Well, I didn't think it was that important!" Ro shot back, crossing her arms.

"Someone molested you in public and that isn't important?"

"Well, now that I think about it…" Ro muttered.

"Okay, whatever," Kirst interjected. "Right now, we need to worry about what you lot are going to do when you pull a boy."

"Right," Lily answered dubiously.

"Well, after you've successfully pulled him, hopefully you'll be in a private space and not in the middle of a dance floor (two words). He kisses you, you kiss back, et cetera. He'll try to stick his hands under your shirt to feel around a bit before tearing it off. And then your bra will come off and he can do the rest. But you have to remember to take off his shirt, too – it's not fair if he's fully clothed when you're not," Kirst added thoughtfully. "If you're that uncomfortable, stop him before he sticks his hand down your trousers."

"You're scaring me," Lily admitted, eyes wide.

"Oh, don't worry. I assure you, it's very, very enjoyable when you find someone who's good at it," Kirst grinned.

For two seconds, Lily's vision swam with images of her and someone else in a dark corner of the castle, passionately caressing and kissing. Shaking her head, she jumped when she realised Kirst had moved and was sitting right in front of her.

"Time to practice," Kirst announced, leaning forward and kissing Lily.

Lily's eyes closed as she returned the kiss. She recalled how they did it the last time and quickly picked up where they left off. For some reason, it wasn't as awkward as it was last time, and she felt completely comfortable doing this.

_Merlin, that's weird_, Lily thought.

Nonetheless, within half a minute, Lily noticed Kirst's hands at her hips, tugging at her shirt. Lily allowed it, wrapping her arms around Kirst's shoulders as the other girls slipped her hands under her shirt.

This wasn't the first time Kirst's hands had been under her shirt, or touching her boobs. But it felt different somehow, and as Kirst continued her way up Lily's torso, Lily found that she enjoyed the feeling. Kirst's finger traced a line right under Lily's bra, causing Lily to shiver in her embrace. Finally, Kirst helped Lily tug her shirt over her head before resuming their kissing.

After five seconds, Kirst sat back and grinned at Lily.

"That's basically it. The boy will do the rest. Just sit back and relax. Don't forget to interact with him, too!" Kirst winked, before turning to Ro and kissing her as well, repeating what she just did with Lily. Lily sat and just stared, watching her two best friends going at it in only their bra and knickers.

Lily felt a slight jolt, but just as quickly as it came, the feeling disappeared. Blinking, Lily shook her head before standing up and yawning. Kirst and Ro broke off their kiss before turning to Lily.

"I'm heading to bed, girls," Lily announced, walking into the bathroom to do the rest of her bathroom stuff.

"I guess you'll be fine after that," Kirst said brightly to Ro before bouncing up and following Lily.

It took Ro five seconds to regain her control before she, too, went to bed.

* * *

It turned out that the Hufflepuff party was a pool party. The burrows were close to the lake, and a while ago some students thought it'd be nice to have an underground, indoor swimming pool at their disposal. They used it often, and tonight's party was based entirely around it.

The girls walked in confidently, receiving just as many stares as they had the first day back. Dropping their cloaks unceremoniously onto a chair, they felt the intense stares as people drank in the sight of them in their bikinis. All three had let down their hair to frame their faces and fall onto their shoulders, their bodies covered only in almost miniscule black bikinis. Seeing that their hard work over the summer was finally paying off, the girls smirked and split up, flirting with as many boys as possible.

"Now remember," Kirst reminded them just before they left their dormitory. "We need to fire up the boys. They know we've been ignoring them all week. Let's show them what we've got."

"I think we've basically done that already," Lily grinned, throwing a glance towards the Marauders in question. They were busy flirting with some of the other girls at the party, but were also obviously staring at the trio who had just entered.

"Ether way, let's go," Ro rolled her eyes, and the girls walked over to the pool.

Dipping a toe into the water, Ro announced, "That's pretty warm."

"Yeah, they have internal heating. Wicked, really."

Ro stood up and the girls looked at each other. Kirst mouthed her counting, and on three, the girls all dived into the water.

_I'm so glad that we got swimming lessons this summer,_ Ro thought as the water welcomed her body.

Breaking through the water, the girls threw back their hair before getting out of the water again.

"Too bad there aren't a lot of people in the water," Kirst said thoughtfully, glancing around.

"Yeah, what kind of a pool party is this?" Lily asked.

"No idea. But do you think it's time for us to split? The Marauders are approaching."

They looked behind them, and it was true. James and Sirius were heading their way, Remus and Peter in tow.

"Evacuate!" Kirst exclaimed theatrically, unable to be heard over the blaring music.

The three girls split, each spotting a random boy and approaching them. Lily had landed herself with a Hufflepuff in the year below her who was, surprisingly, attractive. Dark brown, soft curls and a warm laugh made John an extremely cute boy. Not to mention the fact that he was pretty well muscled in his swim trunks. He seemed pleased that Lily had chosen him, and after awhile, his friends left them, realising that Lily actually looked interested.

_He seems nice enough_, Lily thought.

"You play Quidditch?" she asked, eyeing him carefully.

"Well, yes, I do. Beater. But I didn't try out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. I have more important stuff to worry about."

_Sexy Scottish accent_, Lily thought approvingly.

"Well, as long as you play. I have a thing for a guy in Quidditch uniform," Lily admitted, winking.  
_  
That was the lamest thing I could have ever said_, Lily said, kicking herself. She glanced back up to catch the expression on John's face. She wasn't disappointed.

"Really? How about you come around and I show you my uniform?"

Lily looked up at John, her face carefully molded into cool confidence. Inside she was freaking out.

_Oh, Merlin, already? Does he mean go to his room? Should I do it? I mean, this is what Kirst told us to do, but –_

She took a quick glance around and saw a whip of blonde hair rounding a corridor on the other side of the room.

_Great_, Lily sighed.

She turned back to John, slipping a sly smile on her face.

"That might be intriguing," she answered as he grinned. Lily's heart jumped with nerves when he grabbed her hand. She let him lead her towards the direction Kirst had disappeared to, sliding her arm into his instead of holding hands. She caught James staring at her with an unreadable emotion just before she disappeared around the corner.

"My room's this way," John said, glancing down at her with a smile. Lily said nothing, letting her hand run up and down his arm, tracing random paths.

He suddenly turned, and Lily was presented with a door. He opened it, presenting a cozy, round room similar to the Gryffindor dormitories except it was decked out in yellow and black. Clothing was strewn about, as was usual for boys' dormitories, Lily supposed.

Not long after she stepped through the doorway, Lily heard the door closing behind her and suddenly she was pushed against the wall.

"You know," John said, his entire demeanor changed, "I've wanted you ever since you showed up earlier this week" He was staring at her with half-hooded eyes, his hand slowly traveling up her torso. Lily's bare skin shivered.

"I'm glad," Lily whispered back, licking her lips.

John glanced down and, with a smirk, kissed her hard.

This was certainly not something Lily was used to. Kirst was always gentle, albeit enthusiastic. John was a lot more harsh, his movements more erratic. He now grasped Lily's hip, his thumb drawing circles on her skin. Lily wished she was wearing more than just a wet bikini, but concentrated on kissing John back.

_What do I do with my hands?_ she wondered, leaving them wrapped loosely around his waist.

John suddenly forced his tongue between her lips, but Lily didn't say anything. She knew if she complained her carefully constructed reputation would fail miserably. So instead she returned the action slowly, carefully, and – hopefully, she thought – seductively, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and drawing shapes on his back. John slowed down with her before his hands suddenly moved behind her and he squeezed her ass.

Lily jumped, but forced herself not to squeak. John grinned against her, thinking she had enjoyed it, and starting gripping her ass as he left her mouth, traveling down her neck.

_Oh… that feels good,_ Lily thought in surprise as John licked and kissed at her neck. Despite herself, she let out a little moan. John smirked as Lily ran her fingers down his neck and around his shoulders, forgetting her earlier hesitance.

John hurriedly made his way down to Lily's chest, kissing at the revealed skin there. Lily gasped in shock when he suddenly grabbed her left breast tightly, kneading the flesh there. Lily couldn't breathe properly. Before she could react, he slowly peeled back her top, his mouth quickly diving under it.

Lily groaned as he started to kiss and suck. His other hand came up to squeeze and fondle her other breast. She didn't know how long it lasted, but the next time she opened her eyes, her bikini top had been thrown carelessly onto the floor and John was starting to make his way down her stomach.

When Lily felt his finger curl around her bikini bottom, her panic started afresh. She looked down at him and tried to think of a way to escape.

Reaching down, she grabbed his head and pulled him up, kissing him fiercely. John, pleasantly surprised, let her, but kept his finger tracing her remaining clothing. Lily switched their places, slamming him against the wall and pressing her bare chest into his. He moaned and looked slightly dazed when she finally broke away.

"I think it's time for me to go," she said flirtatiously, eyeing him. When he started to protest, she shushed him, placing a finger to his lips. "Hush, baby. If you're good, I might come back to visit."

With this she strutted over to her bikini top, and tied it back on expertly. She turned around to find him looking fierce and disappointed. She strode over and quickly gave him another sexy, slow kiss before she walked out the door and back to the common room, leaving him there to regain his senses.

When she finally made it back under the lights and loud music, she felt a thrill go through her. She had never felt so powerful before, and even though she wasn't _quite_ as smooth as she had planned to be, she had walked away feeling as though she had just accomplished something huge.

Triumphantly, she raked her eyes over the scene to see if she could find Ro and Kirst anywhere. Unfortunately for her, neither seemed to be dancing by the pool, so Lily saved her excitement for later.

As she glanced over at a new group of boys, a sudden thought hit her with intense temptation. Kirst never said anything about not hooking up with more than one boy a night…

Before she could do so, however, a tall body blocked her way from walking past. She looked up to see James staring down at her, and although he looked calm on the outside, his eyes betrayed his ferocity.

* * *

He had watched as Lily had left the party with who knows – some Jack or something – and he watched as she had come back into the party. Now that he was standing in front of her, he noticed that her make up looked slightly smudged and her hair looked messy – _way_ too sexily messed up, in his opinion. She looked as if she had just gotten some from someone who really knew how to give it.

"What did you think you were doing?" he started, voice low. He hoped it didn't show how much her changed demeanor affected him – but then again, you never knew anything with Lily.

Lily chose to stare through him instead, trying to walk around him. He blocked her move, staring at her right in the eye.

"Don't fool with me, Evans – you can't just dance at me at one party and not talk to me ever again. That's not how it works."

Again she made to move past him, but her movements seemed more forced, as if she was trying her hardest to get away.

"Lily – "

"All right there, Evans?"

Both whipped around to see John standing behind them, looking extremely delighted to see Lily ignoring James. Lily let out an internal sigh of relief and smiled at John.

"Actually, there's nothing going – " James started before Lily cut him off.

"He's not letting me go my own way, John." Lily shot James a bored look. "Do you mind helping me get rid of him?"

"With pleasure," John said, grinning. "You heard the lady. Move it."

James stood there, his jaw tightened, his teeth grinding. Finally, without even looking at Lily, he walked away, leaving the two alone.

"Thanks, John,' Lily started, throwing him a smile, "I'll be on my way now."

"Hold it," John said, grabbing Lily's wrist. "You're not going anywhere. You said if I was good you'd come back and give it another go, remember?"

Lily just raised an eyebrow.

"I would like it if you let go of me, please," she answered dangerously.

John looked surprised, but didn't comply. Lily attempted to move away, but John was much larger than she was.

"Let go – "

"Hey. What's going on here?"

Kirst stomped up to John, her wand pointing directly at his face.

"Let go of her," she said, having a lot more affect than Lily had. John looked down at the wand, slowly letting his gaze settle on the dangerous look on Kirst's face. John slowly backed off, holding his hands up in surrender before disappearing into the crowd.

"Oh, Merlin," Lily said, sighing in relief. "Thanks for getting here, Kirst. I left my wand with my coat and didn't think to bring it with me."

"No problem, Lily. I wasn't sure if something bad was going on, but whatever. You okay?" Lily nodded.

"Where's Ro?" she inquired, taking another look around the room – partly because she wanted to find Ro, and partly because she was checking that both James and John were far, far away from her.

"I have absolutely no idea. Maybe she's - "

"Right behind you?"

Both girls jumped and whirled around to see Ro grinning from behind them. Her hair was just as messy as both of theirs were, but they were expecting it. The only thing that bothered them was the fact that Ro's smile seemed a little goofy.

"Ro? You all right?" Lily started worriedly, putting a hand on Ro's shoulder. Ro giggled.

"I'm super duper fine!" Ro giggled, finally looking more than slightly drunk.

"Oh, shit." Kirst uttered, eyes wide.

"I think this is as good of a time to leave," Lily offered, curling her arm around Ro's shoulders because she looked like she was about to drop at any time.

"I agree. Let's go." Kirst wrapped her arm around Ro's shoulders, too, and all three made their way out of the common room. Kirst Summoned their coats, and helping Ro to don hers, they made their way back up the Gryffindor dormitories.

All the way, Ro switched between giggling madly, tripping, falling, and muttering phrases in Cantonese and English. Although most of it was mumbling, the two girls were able to pick up a few things like, "Booze," and "So good."

"We really need to teach you both how to hold your drinks," Kirst grunted as they rounded the corner to the Fat Lady.

Surprisingly, they didn't get caught, and they shoved Ro into the common room before climbing in after her. Before Lily could exit the portrait hole though, Kirst slapped her ass.

Lily squealed and toppled onto the ground, Kirsty following while laughing.

"What was that for?" Lily asked indignantly, brushing off her bottom,

"Well, you were asking for it," Kirst replied cheekily.

Ro mumbled something unintelligent.

"Oh. Right. _Levicorpus_."

Ro swung upside down by her heel, looking ridiculously floppy. As Lily directed her upstairs, Kirsty ran ahead to prepare Ro's bed.

After entering the room and dropping Ro onto her respective bed, Lily and Kirst collapsed on Kirsty's bed. Closing the drapes around them, they snuggled tiredly into the sheets.

"So," Kirst started conversationally. "How was it?"

"How was what?" Lily asked, eyes drooping.

"Giving a blowjob."

"Didn't do it," Lily yawned.

"Oh. Well, how was it anyway?"

"_Great_. Gives you such a sense of… I don't know. Power, I suppose," Lily mused.

"You see why I like to do it?" Kirst inquired, grinning.

"Actually, I always just thought you were extremely horny, all the time."

Lily giggled when Kirst smacked her arm playfully.

"Whatever. I heard you made it all the way with John, though."

"_What_?!"

"Well, before I saw him grab you, I overheard him talking to his friends how awesome you were in, like, bed."

"Are you _serious_? I only got to second base with him!"

"Well, it doesn't matter. They asked him how you were, and he said you were really good."

"Okay, now I'm mad," Lily growled, eyes flashing. "Who's he to lie about something I've _never _done? When I see him next time, I'm going to – "

"Woah there, Lily!" Kirst smirked. "This is all part of the plan."

"What?" Lily looked extremely confused, and no less indignant. "I'm am _not_ a whore – "

"And you're _not_," Kirst assured her. "See what I mean? If it gets around that you're fucking everyone, then people are going to think that without you having to do anything. It's just building public image. I mean, _I've_ never gone all the way before."

"Really?" Lily glanced over at Kirst shocked. Kirst raised an eyebrow.

"See? Public image. It's all part of the fun."

Lily continued to stare at Kirst. She blinked and finally shrugged. "I guess."

"That's the spirit!" Kirst exclaimed jokingly, and Lily rolled her eyes exasperatingly.

"Go to bed, bitch," Lily mumbled, rolling over. Kirst chuckled and pulled the covers over her.

_Fine, so I told a little white lie_, Kirst thought, snuggling into the warmth as Lily's deep breathing washed over her. _That one time was delicious. But whatever. The plan's working!_

* * *

**(A/N: Well, that was chapter eleven.**

You know how I promised the MWPP Project in August?

Yeah, sorry. That's not happening anytime soon.

And I won't be posting it on I think. I'm going to be posting it on my site, intothepensieve dot net. So go ahead and check it out whenever you want. It's not fully opened yet, because a certain someone has not finished my layout, but it'll be coming soon.

Review, anyone?)


	12. Just Regular Ol' Routine

**Of Mudbloods and Sex**

* * *

**(A/N: So... Long time no update?**

**That was truly the understatement of the decade.**

**Anyways. For those of you who continue to read my fic even though I haven't updated in two years: thank you. Seriously. You have no idea how shocked I am that I average around 20 hits per day in the last two years. I'm not kidding. My eyes almost popped out of my skull when I realized. Seriously, guys?.**

**So, here's a reward for those of you who have continued to read this fic. You may notice that my writing style may have changed a little bit since I've updated, so excuse me for that. And this chapter's a little longer than usual (not that much longer, unfortunately) to make up for the fact that I haven't updated in ages. I'll try to update regularly (where have I heard that one before?) but I'll probably have more time now that I'm heading off to college.**

Oh, here's a note: you can follow me on Twitter. Oh yes, the twitter fad. I'll post updates on my fics when I write them. twitter dot com / xxbutterflaii. See you there.

**Hope you enjoy!)**

**

* * *

**_  
Chapter 12: Just Regular Ol' Routine_

* * *

The next few weeks rushed by in a blur. Every morning would be the same: the Mudbloods, as they were dubbed now by their fellow schoolmates, would wake up, go through their – rather extensive – morning routine, march downstairs amid a crowd of their giggling female followers, eat breakfast, and go to class. Kirst always seemed to know when and where parties were, and soon their social agenda was filled to the brim. Sometimes Kirst would have to shuffle them from place to place in order to show their faces at all the right gatherings. Truly, the three had their work cut out for them.

Luckily for both Lily and Ro, neither had to go too far with any of the boys they hooked up with at these parties. Soon, the rumor mills were churning with the most absurd stories that the three girls have heard, and they took time out of each day to review the latest gossip.

"Me and five boys? In one night?" Lily scoffed, wrapped in Kirsty's sheets. "Impossible!"

"Well, I beat you," Kirst said smugly, leaning on the headrest. "Seven boys last night."

"Wasn't the only party last night the one in Hufflepuff?" Ro asked, confusedly, at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Kirst replied, frowning at a small chip on her manicured nails.

"It was a small gathering, wasn't it? We weren't even there for very long."

Kirst looked up and grinned. "That's right."

Lily choked back a laugh, sitting up. "So now they're spreading rumors of us at parties we barely stay at?" She shook her head in amusement. "Next they'll be spreading rumors of us at parties we never attended."

"That's right!" Kirst's eyes were bright as she turned to her friends. "Soon, we won't even need to go to as many parties as we're doing now. We can relax."

"Thank Merlin," Ro sighed, flopping onto the spot that Lily had just vacated. "I was beginning to fear that I'd fall behind on my schoolwork. It's still our seventh year, you know."

"I know that." Kirst looked up at the canopy thoughtfully. "This is going along better than I thought. I was guessing we'd still need another two weeks before we reached this stage. I'm rather pleased with our progress."

"So now that you've totally marred our reputation at this school forevermore," Lily stated teasingly, "what are we going to do?"

"Well, we still need to stick to our current schedule for a while more. Right now we're just showing our faces to our public." Lily and Ro giggled at this. "But soon we'll be able to progress to the stage where we can just show up to the parties we want to. Although I love the pace of our social schedule right now, I doubt both of you are very happy about it."

Ro shook her head emphatically as Lily grinned.

"I feel like I should be doing more as Head Girl," Lily sighed. "I worked much too hard for this position only to just waste it away."

"Never fear, my dear!" Kirst announced, wielding her pillow like a badly misshapen sword. "Kirst is here! I swear that as soon as our public image has settled in, we can stop with the ridiculous schedule. You know what Karl told us."

"Yeah, yeah. After we've established our A-list status, we can just go to the best gatherings and bless our public with our presence." Lily rolled her eyes. "I mean, I should be using the time as Head Girl to make a start on Potter, don't you think?"

"Brilliant!" Kirst nodded in enthusiasm. "That's totally true. I didn't even think of that."

"Guess we're just learning your wily ways over time, Kirst," Ro giggled.

"Of course. Who else is worthy enough to learn from?" Kirst joked. "But before you start doing that, Lily, I think we should still give it a few more weeks. The next phase of The Plan should start soon."

"Really?" Ro sat up again. "What's this new phase, then, if you don't mind me asking, Mistress of Womanly Wiles?"

"Mistress of Womanly Wiles? I like the sound of that," Kirst grinned cheekily.

Lily shoved her. "Get on with it."

"Right." Kirst cleared her throat. "I think we're ready for our first boyfriend, girls."

"Boyfriend? You mean, Potter?" Lily frowned.

"No, no, you misunderstand me." Kirst smirked. "We need to make Potter jealous. So we get you a different man. Just a temporary one, I promise."

"A temporary boyfriend?" Ro bit her lip. "That seems a little mean, doesn't it?"

"Not really. Right now, we all have a reputation of being absolutely mind-blowing in bed. Obviously it's just the boys being extremely wishful about both of you." She winked. "Now, what would make Potter – not to mention all the other lads – extremely jealous?" Kirst paused for effect. "If you were unleashing all your lovely affection on one man in particular. Yes?"

Lily started nodding slowly as Ro looked thoughtful, though a little hesitant, as usual.

"That makes sense, I suppose," Lily conceded.

"Now, once we establish that the only parties worth going to are the ones that _we_ attend, we can pick the lucky boy. Capiche?" Both of them nodded.

"Anyway. We should probably go to sleep," Ro yawned. "We do have to stick to schedule. I don't want to have to apply a million layers of concealer to cover my purple eyes in the morning."

"Not only that, but Karl would kill us," Lily agreed.

* * *

James was staring unseeingly at the canopy above him. It wasn't late, per se, but all his friends were getting ready for bed. He had flopped onto his bed an hour ago, his head filled with too many thoughts for him to concentrate on this homework any longer.

He had come back earlier this evening from another Prefect meeting, and he was once again disappointed to see that Lily wasn't there. The Diana girl was still standing in her place, and if the list she held her hand every meeting didn't give it away, she was still acting in Lily's place. He didn't understand why Lily refused to come to the weekly meetings. She had worked so hard the last six years to gain that position, and here she was, shirking her duties. James couldn't wrap his mind around the concept of Lily being irresponsible.

His train of thought started drifting towards Lily in general. The last few weeks, he had seen her at every party that he'd attended, and he'd tried again and again for her attention. Every time, she would manage to sidestep his conversation, and she'd be whisked off by some other bloke. James clenched his teeth. It was getting extremely frustrating. It seemed she still didn't want to give him the time of day, and it was driving him crazy. It was worse than it had been last year!

He sighed, and rubbed his hand over his face, trying to calm himself down. There was nothing he could other than try again, as he had been doing for the last few years of his life. At least this time Sirius didn't tease him about his moping. Sirius was just as obsessed with the Mudbloods, even if he didn't single one out. If anything, Sirius had been extremely supportive, and had approached the girls with James every time. It didn't make either of them feel very confident when both noticed that they were being ignored by all three witches.

He also hated all the rumours he kept hearing about the three girls. He almost punched a sixth year who was bragging about how good Lily's mouth felt on his dick. The thought of Lily doing that kind of stuff with – from the sound of it – several boys almost every night made him want to punch a wall. Or Peter. Something.

By now, the male version of gossiping (which was obviously done behind closed doors and really only included bragging about different 'conquests') had revealed that Lily and the other girls were not only every little bit the vixens they were in public, but also overwhelmingly skilled in the art of love-making. Or should they just call it 'fucking'?

_I am _not _jealous_, James told himself firmly. _I'm not_.

_But what I wouldn't give to sink my cock in that tight – _

"Oi! Prongs, mate!"

James internally groaned before turning to Sirius. Sirius dropped onto his own bed, the one closest to James, and looked at him knowingly.

"I know you're thinking about – "

"Shut up, Sirius. It's almost horrific how goddamned _horny_ I am."

"Then go get some ass." Sirius shrugged. "What else? When's the last time you got a good fucking?"

James paused.

"There was Laura. Or Loreen. Or something."

"That was over the summer."

"Alison?"

"Well, that's closer. Sort of. That was the first week of school. Are you sure that's all?"

James frowned, but he couldn't think of anyone else.

"Blimey, James! That's almost two months ago! Are you telling me you haven't gotten into a pair of knickers for that long?" Sirius looked horrified.

"Just shut it, Padfoot," James growled.

"You haven't gone so much as a week without a good shag since… well. Since you started shagging."

"So maybe I've got things on my mind," James mumbled, glaring at the ceiling.

"Obsessing over the Mudbloods?"

"I'm not obsessing!"

"No worries, mate." Sirius was grinning. "Every bloke with a pair of eyes is obsessing over those three."

"Yeah? Well, I wish I wasn't. Otherwise I would be out there getting me some action," James grumbled.

"You know what I reckon?" Sirius continued, ignoring James for the moment. "Those girls must be amazing shags. I mean, I heard some Hufflepuff bloke swear that Kirst has a way with her tongue." He paused to waggle his eyebrows suggestively in James's direction. "And Ro is quite feisty in bed. I wouldn't have pinned her for a tease. Then again, maybe she would be. And Lily – "

"I don't want to hear it," James almost shouted, glaring at his best friend.

"What doesn't he want to hear?" Remus asked as he came in from a shower. He rummaged through his trunk.

"About how Lily can do this thing with her hips – "

"I said I don't want to hear it!"

"You're spoiling the fun, Prongs." Sirius frowned. "What's got your knickers in a knot?"

"For one thing, I don't wear knickers. I just don't want to hear about Lily's bedside manner."

"Sensitive ears, James?" Remus flung a shirt on. "You know, recalling all the discussions about women that you and Sirius have had for the past few years, you'd think your ears would be used to hearing such things."

"Yeah, well, that was before… before all this started," James grumbled.

"Obsessing over the Mudbloods?"

"For the last time! I'm not obsessing!"

"Whatever. We know you're lying." Sirius looked smug.

"I just… I just don't know what happened to them. All three of them." James paused. "Well, less so about Denwood, she's always been that way. But what happened to the other two? You'd think one summer wouldn't bring too much change."

"Well, so far, the girls haven't told anyone anything. All I've heard are the ridiculous rumors that have been circulating since the first night back," Remus offered, sitting on his bed.

"That's true. Selling their souls to the devil doesn't seem likely to me," Sirius laughed.

"And since when can Lily dance?" James wondered. "She always fell over herself walking around. What in Merlin's name could have helped her dance in three months?"

"And I've heard that they're wonderful in the sack."

"Now I'm worried you're obsessing, too, Padfoot," Remus remarked drily. "And do I hear you saying that you've only heard this? I would have thought you'd have shagged one of them by now."

James's eyes darted from the ceiling to Sirius. "Did you shag one of them yet?" James demanded.

Sirius frowned and huffed. "No, I haven't."

Remus blinked. "Well, that's unexpected."

"I would have thought you'd have pulled one of them by now," James mentioned as he relaxed slightly. _Good. He hasn't touched Lily._

"You have no idea how hard I've been trying," Sirius grumbled, his usual cheer fading. "You know this," he looked at James. "Neither of us can get anywhere close to them during parties."

"We'll just have to keep trying." James looked determined. _Lily's so fucking hot._ "I just hate that they're playing with us. They flirt and act as if they like us during the day in the halls, and at parties it's as if they've forgotten who the hell we are!"

"If anything, I feel like they're doing a good job enticing both of you," Remus noted. "I can't remember the last time either of you had to work this hard for a girl. With the exception of Lily, of course."

James sighed. _Lily would always be the exception. Damned redhead._

"But I'm Sirius Black," Padfoot whined. "No girl has ever said no to me before!"

"There's one," Remus said pointedly, looking at Sirius.

"That one doesn't count," Sirius said, waving it away.

James frowned. _I could swear he's blushing right now._

"Anyways!" Sirius continued in a loud voice. "You're acting like they're not affecting you either," he glared at Remus. "Did you not notice that they look like sex on sticks? Or is your nose too deeply buried in a book wherever you go?" Something flashed in Moony's eyes.

"No, I have," Remus said calmly. "Just because I don't act like an immature horny git every time they walk past doesn't mean I haven't noticed."

James rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed," he declared as he started drawing the curtains around his four-poster bed. "I don't want to keep talking about this."

As he lay under his sheets, he heard his roommates bicker a moment longer before the usual sounds of preparing for bed reached him. The lights turned off, and he sighed.

James couldn't get the image of Lily out of his head. Try as he might to fall asleep, her image kept repeating itself in his mind. As his mind followed this train of thought, the images quickly became explicit. He groaned as his body reacted to his thoughts.  
_  
I haven't done this in so long, but _fuck it_, I need release!_

He reached inside his pants and grabbed hold of his hardening member, giving it a few passes with his hand. He groaned quietly with relief and settled back.

* * *

Lily rolled out of bed with her alarm, blinking blearily. Ro and Kirst both stirred as she stumbled into the bathroom to take her morning shower. She heard the other showers turn on as her friends followed the strict routine that Karl had ingrained in them.

Lily was still styling her hair when Ro stood up from the vanity they shared to pack her purse.

"You know, I'm glad that we were able to find some bags that can actually withstand the weight of our school stuff," Lily said as Ro carefully shrunk her cauldron and placed it and the rest of her books into her bag. "It'd be such a bother otherwise."

"Just be glad we're seventh-years and we know how to shrink our books without screwing up." Kirst straightened, her make-up finished. "Remember when we were first-years?"

"That was annoying as all hell," Ro agreed as she zipped her bag closed. She slipped her heels on - the "modest" three-inch high Mary-Jane style pumps that Karl had chosen for them - before straightening her cloak around her slight form.

"Alright, time to face a new day," Lily declared. "It's getting easier everyday."

Lily and Kirst collected their respective purses and all three walked down the Great Hall. They were accosted by their fans as they sat down, but, as usual, they ignored them.

A cry came from above, and everyone dropped what they were doing to receive the owls flying in. Lily lifted her arm and Aerilyn, her sweet-tempered long-eared owl, landed on it, having been trained over the summer. Lily let one small, genuine smile spread across her face as her owl nudged her with head affectionately. She took the letters from Aerilyn, and fed her a piece of bacon, who nibbled on it delicately before taking off with the other retreating owls.

"Let's see what the Daily Prophet has for us," Ro said casually, opening her own copy. She glanced down and froze.

"Oh, no," Kirst whispered. "Not again."

"Fourth killed in western London," Lily mouthed the words, her voice hardly a whisper. The rest of the hall was silent as others read their papers and shared their copies with neighbors.

"For the last two months, wizards and witches have been found dead in their homes. This death marks the fourth murder in western London. No one knows who did it, except for the sign that hovers in the sky over each victim: a glowing green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth," Ro read quietly out loud, for the benefit of Kirst, who didn't have a copy of her own.

"Who could have done this?" Lily looked over the article, for once forgetting who she was and her training this summer. Her eyes darkened with worry.

"They're speculating that it's a serial killer on the loose," Ro offered as she quickly scanned the second page of the Daily Prophet where the article continued to ramble. "Each victim was found dead by Avada Kedavra."

"The Killing Curse," Kirst murmured, eyes wide.

"I guess I've been too busy with everything that's been going on lately to keep up with the news," Lily replied as she carefully picked up a croissant.

"I don't think it made front page until today," Ro replied as she, too, helped herself to some toast and jam. Activity was starting up again in the Great hall as everyone digested the information and their breakfasts. "There have only been three deaths before."

"The span of time between the first three were relatively long," Kirst replied as she sipped her coffee. "It wasn't until this past week that the murders made it on the front page. Both the third and the fourth murders were in the last ten days."

All three girls gathered their belongings and made their way to classes. The faces they passed in the halls between classes were grim, and their classmates were peculiarly reserved. Even the infamous Marauders were quiet, no doubt because of this morning's unfortunate news. No one seemed to be in the mood for their usual antics.

By the end of the day, however, the Mudbloods had had enough of the gloomy atmosphere, and retreated to Gryffindor Tower.

"Everyone's walking around like their uncle died or something," Kirst said callously, dropping her purse on their vanity.

Ro glared at her. "Maybe it's because their uncle _did_ die. Any one of those four victims could have been a family member or friend."

"I'm feeling as awful as the next person, but I really can't stand the dreariness any longer." Lily grabbed her textbooks out of her purse before settling beside Ro on her bed. "I'm almost desperate enough to start homework early to get away from it all." Lily felt guilty for feeling that way, but she never did deal with others' unhappiness very well.

"Hey. I know something else we could be doing instead." Kirst's eyes were mischievous as she glanced over at her friends.

"And what would that be, Denwood?"

"Well..." Kirst trailed off, looking at her friends thoughtfully. Then she rummaged in her purse, pulling out her wand. She flicked it at the door to their room and it slammed closed, before she muttered a locking charm. The lock clicked into place.

"Just for privacy," she shrugged, dropping her wand on the vanity. She walked over to Ro's bed and dropped down next to her before motioning Lily over to join them.

"All right," she started when both of them had settled in beside her. "I think it's about time we had another lesson, don't you?"

"Uh, not to _brag_ or anything," Ro said sarcastically, "but I'm pretty sure we've all gotten farther from kissing in the last few weeks."

"That may be true," Kirst said conceding, "But I do have an idea on how to rile up the boys."

"And what's that?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Girl on girl."

Ro's blushed tomato red and Lily's mouth dropped open. Neither of them said anything for awhile.

Kirst started to frown. "What?"

"Girl on - I mean - what?" Ro squeaked out.

"Exactly what I said." It was Kirst's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You know. Girl on girl action."

"Um, not to burst your bubble or anything," Lily managed to say, "but I'm pretty sure I'm straight. Like, utterly straight."

"Yeah." Ro looked decidedly uncomfortable at this turn of events.

"I don't want to that in public. And especially not with some girl I barely know," Lily added, although she conceded that, even though she felt slightly uncomfortable snogging her friends, she would take Kirst and Ro over any one of their followers.

"No worries, we won't even need to resort to that." If anything, the conniving expression on Kirst's face intensified. "Here's the plan."

* * *

"I don't know if this is going to work," Lily admitted as she lounged around the downstairs common room. She was wearing a lovely set of dark blue loungewear that hugged her curves without being too revealing. Ro was sitting with her in a matching black set.

"Well, so far Kirst's ideas have worked to our benefit," Ro shrugged.

Lily glanced over at the corner where the Marauders were huddled. They were discussing something in heated whispers, and sometimes one of them - usually Sirius - would start waving his arms frantically, trying to make a point. It was amusing to watch.

"Are they going to pay attention to us?" Ro whispered beside her.

"Hon, I think none of the males in this room can take their eyes off us," Lily replied, as she glanced around the room.

It was true. Even though the Marauders and a few others were doing a very good job at pretending they didn't notice, Lily caught the frequent glances they threw their way. A few younger boys were blatantly staring.

Lily shifted experimentally, and yawned, throwing her hair back and her chest forward. Almost every set of male eyes followed her movements, and Lily reveled in this new feeling of power. She caught Ro hiding a smile, though she knew no one else in the room would notice. It was time to get their plan into action.

Lily nodded slightly at Ro, and the little Chinese girl immediately stretched, taking the attention away from Lily. Then, slowly, she lay down across Lily's reclining form on the couch. She sighed loudly, catching more attention as she snuggled into Lily, burying her face into Lily's chest and neck and wrapping her arms around her waist. Lily immediately dropped her arms around Ro, stroking her hair innocently as they both shifted again so their legs could tangle together.

Now only the Marauders were even trying to pretend they weren't staring. Peter's gaze was repeatedly drawn towards the two girls on the couch across the room, although Sirius kept grabbing his face and turning it to the task at hand, although he, too, flashed increasingly frequent glances their way. Fifteen seconds later though, Peter's eyes were fastened on the girls again.

"Darlings!"

The boys' gazes immediately whipped to the source of the new voice to be greeted by the image of Kirst in a rich orange set of loungewear identical to the other Mudbloods. Their eyes watched hungrily as she made her way over to them.

"Kirst," Lily greeted, smiling seductively.

"Kirst, where have you been?" Ro asked, almost whining. Now was the time for acting. "We've missed you."

"I was just getting our room ready for tonight," Kirst grinned down at them.

"I'm surprised you remembered," Lily purred as she looked up at Kirst with hooded eyes.

"How could I forget?" Kirst took Ro's offered hand and hoisted her up, but not before wrapping her arms around her and running her hands slowly from her shoulders down to her ass, lightly cupping it. Lily saw a fourth year drop his Potions textbook out of the corner of her eye.

"Ro," Lily admonished lightly as she stood up. "You're hogging Kirst." Lily walked up to Kirst, wrapping an arm around her waist before lowering a sensuous kiss on to her neck.

Kirst giggled, closing her eyes as she leaned her neck the other way, allowing Lily more access. Lily continued to slowly trail kisses up to Kirst's jaw. Ro smirked at the display and reached over to run her hands over the outside of Lily's breasts.

When Kirst let out a soft moan, Lily was sure that everyone in the room was focusing on them. She noticed that the Marauders were staring, transfixed. Sirius was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, and Lily held back a giggle.

She leaned in to whisper to Kirst's ear. "I think it's time we move this display somewhere else, no?"

It was their signal that the mission was accomplished. Kirst drew back, smirking. She grabbed Lily's and Ro's hands and all but dragged them up the stairs, to all appearances desperate to get the two girls alone.

The three girls closed the door behind them, set a silencing spell, and burst into giggles.

"Did you see the look on Potter's face?" Kirst gasped as she collapsed on her bed. "It was like horniness and disbelief mixed into the most ridiculous expression I've ever seen!"

"And Sirius looked like he was having a raging hard-on," Lily laughed. "He looked _really_ uncomfortable."

"That was actually really fun," Ro agreed as she settled back at their vanity. "Do you think they'll fall for it?"

"Of course!" Kirst said. She began to take off her make-up. "I have to say, we put on a really convincing performance."

"I wonder what people are going to say tomorrow morning. Guys weren't the only ones staring tonight," Ro added, thoughtfully.

"Well, all we can do is catch some sleep and see what happens." Kirst settled back on the bed. "Good job, troops. Night."

* * *

"Holy Mother of Merlin."

"You can say that again."

James and Sirius were still staring at the stairs where the girls had disappeared. Both tried to surreptitiously adjust their raging hard-ons inside their pants. Peter was salivating like a dog, and Remus's eyes looked faraway.

"That can't have been real. Could it?" James looked uncertain, but hopeful.

"Fuck." Sirius glanced around and saw a fifth year girl busily giggling with her other girl friends. He marched over there and grabbed her hand, all but dragging her out of the portrait hole.

James rolled his eyes and stood up, wincing. "I think I'm going to head upstairs early," he said nonchalantly, making his way over to the boys' staircase. He heard Remus chuckling behind him as he struggled up the stairs and slammed the door to their room shut behind him. He hurriedly struggled out of his clothes and into the shower, letting the warmth of the shower flow over him. He looked down and groaned. He was still standing at attention. He lowered his hand and grabbed his throbbing member in his hands and began pumping quickly.

_This seems to be turning into a regular old routine_, he sneered at himself before his mind was taken over by images of what must surely be going on in the seventh year girls' room.

* * *

The next day, the Great Hall fell silent as the three girls walked in. All three were careful to keep lazy grins on their faces as they walked over to their normal place at the Gryffindor table. As soon as they settled down, the loud discussions started up again. They saw boys at the Gryffindor table regaling the events of last night to those who hadn't witnessed their scene in the common room last night in loud voices. They carried over to the other tables, and by the end of breakfast, the girls noticed that the amount of appreciative and lustful stares thrown their way had increased. Pleased, they went through the rest of their day smug with success.

The three girls spent the next few days preparing for Halloween coming up at the end of the week. They had decided to dress up for the feast in costumes, and had picked a theme they were sure their followers would love (especially those of the male gender).

It was the night before Halloween when Kirst frowned at their reflection in the mirror.

"What?" Ro asked. She thought they looked pretty good. They had decided to go with a theme for sexy female warriors. Lily was working the catwoman look, her fiery red hair in wild curls around her face as two twitching cat ears were clipped in. Her body was incased in tight black leather, with four-inch thigh high boots, a leotard with a deep neckline, and a pair of gloves that went covered her elbows. Her eyes were covered by a black mask, and she was wearing blood-red lipstick and holding a whip in her other hand. A twitching black tail clipped to her leotard completed the look.

Kirst decided to go with an outfit based on a girl from Austin Powers. Her red dress was hardly anything more than fishnet, under which she wore a red bikini ("for decency's sake," Ro had scolded while Kirst pouted). The skirt ended only an inch or two below her ass, and she had red pumps on her feet. Her hair was straightened and let down, which made her look only slightly more innocent, and she finished off her look with minimal makeup and a fake gun strapped to her leg.

Ro had decided to go with the cultural route. She was dressed in a top that cut off at her midriff and had the traditional long Chinese sleeves, paired with what looked like a very long loincloth that revealed her shapely legs. The bosom wrap of the top barely covered the lower half of her breasts, pushing them together and up. Her hair was done up in buns, although the sword she carried quickly erased any thought of innocence from onlookers. She also played up the makeup on her eyes to give them an exotic look.

"We're missing something," Kirst replied, as she eyed them in the mirror. She tapped her hand on her hip contemplatively as she looked each of them over.

"I know!" She beamed. "We haven't finished acessorising!"

"What are you on?" Lily frowned. "We have our costumes, we have our weapons... What else would we need?"

"The most _important_ accessory, of course!"

"And what would that be?" Ro cocked an eyebrow.

Kirst's grin turned into a predatory smirk. "A boy."

"We're ready?" Lily's eyes were wide as they met Kirst's own amber ones in the mirror.

"We are. And we'll look for him tonight."

* * *

**(A/N: So! It looks like the girls are going to get their very first boy toy next chapter! Are you excited? Because I am.**

**Ahem. Reviews are love. Reviews also mean update. You know the drill.**

Again, if you want, you can follow me and my fic updates on twitter dot com / xxbutterflaii . See you there!

**PS: I AM SO PSYCHED FOR HP6 THIS WEEK. WHO'S GOING THE NIGHT OF RELEASE?!)**


End file.
